Sentimientos robados
by Saku-14 the White Rose bloody
Summary: Podría haber sido el trabajo de su vida, si no fuera porque su jefe es Sasuke Uchiha el hombre más sexy q ha conocido, por eso debía fingir q esta casada así no volverían a romperle el corazón. Pero tenía q pagar el precio y Sasuke sabía como hacerlo...xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Margaret Mayo y se titula "Sentimientos Robados", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura, al igual que los pensamientos.

**Espero que sea de su agrado, si no lo es, quisiera que me lo hicieran saber con sus opiniones ya que en verdad sería importante para mí saber lo que piensan.**

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR… (POR AHORA SOLO ESO, PERO MÁS ADELANTE HABRA ESCENAS UN POCO FUERTES).

_**Nombre de los personajes originales:**_

Cameron Storm y Julie Drummond.

_**Argumento:**_

Aquel podría haber sido el trabajo de su vida, pero cuando Sakura se encontró en una isla del Pacífico, trabajando para Sasuke Uchiha descubrió que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el paraíso.

Sasuke era irresistible, y lo sabía, así que la única forma que tenía Sakura de protegerse para que ningún hombre volviera a destrozarle el corazón era fingir que estaba casada. Pero aquella mentira tenía un precio… y Sasuke iba a encargarse personalmente de que lo pagara. Para empezar, la alianza de matrimonio no le había impedido besarla.

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Capitulo uno:**_

Sakura estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Naruto? Había prometido reunirse allí con ella, pero llevaba ya casi media hora bajo un sol abrasador y, aparte de la media docena de personas que trabajaban allí, el puerto estaba desierto.

Oyó el jeep antes de verlo. Sonaba como si lo estuvieran conduciendo a toda velocidad, como si la persona que lo llevaba estuviera terriblemente enfadada. Sakura observó con el ceño fruncido cómo se abalanzaba hacia ella y oyó chirriar de forma estridente los frenos.

El hombre que salió del coche era mucho más alto y fuerte que su hermano. Tenía unos músculos increíbles, la piel pálida y el pelo alborotado pero con dos mechones cayendo a cada lado de su cara. Le dirigió a Sakura una mirada penetrante e interrogante, como si no estuviera completamente seguro de que fuera la persona que había ido a recoger.

-¿Sakura Uzumaki?

Había algo en su tono de voz que resultaba extraño; la dureza de su expresión sugería que no había hecho muy a gusto aquel viaje.

A pesar de que Sakura era una mujer alta, tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

-Sí, soy yo –dijo con firmeza.

-Entonces vamos –agarró la maleta de Sakura y la arrojó sin ningún tipo de ceremonia en la parte de atrás del jeep. Esperó con evidente impaciencia a que se metiera ella y salió a toda velocidad.

-Me gustaría llegar de una pieza –le dijo Sakura irritada.

Un par de ojos profundamente negros se volvieron hacia ella. Eran lo más bonito de su rostro, decidió Sakura. El resto de sus facciones era muy duro, reflejaba un carácter intransigente.

-Está completamente a salvo –le contestó fríamente.

-¿Pero a qué se debe tanta prisa?

-Tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer –fue su dura respuesta.

-Y le molesta haber tenido que venir a buscarme, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Sakura-. ¿Dónde está Naruto? Pensaba que iba a venir él.

-Su _**marido **_está encallado en Pinzón –le dijo-. Debería haber vuelto esta noche, pero el motor del barco ha tenido algún problema. Esperamos que consiga volver a última hora del día.

A Sakura no le gustó el énfasis que puso en la palabra marido, casi como si supiera que se estaba haciendo pasar por la esposa de Naruto. No había forma de que lo supiera, por supuesto, a no ser que Naruto le hubiera ducho algo, cosa que le parecía bastante improbable. Tocó la alianza que se había comprado para dar mayor credibilidad a su historia, y con la que todavía se sentía incómoda.

Cuando su hermano mellizo había solicitado el trabajo de ayudante de investigación de Sasuke Uchiha en las Islas Galápagos, no sabía que aquel importante ecologista estaba buscando un matrimonio que pudiera formar un equipo de trabajo.

-Por lo visto necesita a alguien que mecanografíe sus notas a diario –le había explicado Naruto al volver de la entrevista-. Y que se encargue también de la cocina.

-¿De la cocina? –había preguntado Sakura sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo-. ¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya contigo para convertirme en la cocinera de Sasuke Uchiha? Dios mío, Naruto, eso no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo.

-Pero estas buscando empleo; sabes que no soportas estar en paro y no tienes ningún problema para mecanografiar. Esto significa tanto para mí…

Su hermano, interesado también en la ecología, pero lejos de tener la experiencia y los conocimientos de Sasuke Uchiha, había soñado con poder ir a las Galápagos desde que, cuando era niño, había leído el diario de viaje de Charles Darwin a aquellas islas.

Aunque eran mellizos no tenían la misma altura, ella era un poco más baja, Naruto tenía el pelo rubio y ella de un tono rosa, ella tenía el rostro más redondo y con forma de corazón y él no era tan delgado como ella. No parecían hermanos, y mucho menos mellizos.

-Hay tantas cosas que descubrir allí –le había dicho a Sakura-. Pasar sólo unas vacaciones no me serviría de nada. Necesito vivir allí.

Sakura y su hermano vivían juntos en Barlaston, un pueblo de Staffordshire en el que estaba situada la fábrica de cerámica de los Wedgwood. Los Wedgwood y los Darwin siempre habían sido grandes amigos, y había habido matrimonio entre las dos familias durante años; Charles Darwin se había casado con su prima, Emma Wedgwood, en 1830.

Aquella remota relación de Charles Darwin con Barlaston había hecho creer el interés de Naruto por el importante biólogo desde que era un niño.

-Nunca tendré otra oportunidad de trabajar con alguien con tanta experiencia como Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Podré aprender tantas cosas! Por favor, Sakura, por favor… ¡Dime que vendrás conmigo!

-Supongo que puede ser lo que necesito –había contestado Sakura. De hecho, era la forma perfecta de escapar, aunque todavía no quería decírselo a Naruto. Sumergirse en un trabajo y un entorno nuevo podría ayudarla a olvidar su amarga ruptura con Sasori. Pero lo que le preocupaba era la mentira de la que tenía que servirse para conseguir el trabajo: fingirse casada. No le gustaba nada en absoluto.

-¿No le has dicho a Sasuke Uchiha que tú y Sakura os habéis separado? –le había preguntado a Naruto. A pesar de la confusión que a veces ocasionaba el hecho de que se llamara igual que su cuñada, en aquella ocasión podía ser muy conveniente para Naruto, si tenía que fingir que estaba casada con ella.

-¡Claro que no! –había exclamado Naruto-. Para ese hombre el matrimonio es algo sagrado. Piensa que es para toda la vida.

-¿Él no está casado?

Naruto había sacudido la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es tan feo que nadie lo quiere?

-En absoluto –Naruto había soltado una carcajada-. Es un hombre muy atractivo, pero está completamente dedicado a su trabajo. Por eso no quiere complicarse la vida llevando a una mujer soltera en el equipo.

-¿Entonces por qué no contrata a un secretario y a un cocinero?

-No lo sé –había contestado Naruto, empezando a irritarse-. Lo único que sé es que me ha dicho que el trabajo es mío si viene mi esposa conmigo, y como Sakura no puede venir, quiero que tú ocupes su lugar –le había dirigido una de sus más arrebatadoras sonrisas-. Nadie se enterará, sabes que nosotros podemos guardar cualquier secreto.

Y era cierto. Sakura e Naruto estaban muy unidos; siempre lo habían estado, pero sobre todo desde que sus padres se habían separado quince años atrás, cuando ellos sólo tenían once años. Hasta ese momento, no había habido nada en el matrimonio de sus padres que indicara que las cosas no andaban bien, ni peleas. Pero un buen día su padre se había ido de casa para siempre.

Aquella separación era todo un misterio. Su madre siempre había mantenido un estricto silencio sobre aquel asunto, pero Sakura se imaginaba que su padre se había marchado con otra mujer. Y sólo recientemente, ya que Naruto estaba pasando por una situación parecida y ella estaba intentando superar la ruptura de su relación con Sasori, había empezado a darse cuenta de lo mucho que debía de haber sufrido su madre.

-¿Y qué pasará si Sasuke Uchiha averigua que no soy tu esposa?

-¿Cómo va a hacerlo? Las dos tenéis el mismo nombre, así que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que cometa ningún error con eso, y él no conoce a Sakura. No puede averiguarlo. Por favor, Sakura, mi vida depende de ese trabajo.

Sabía que estaba dramatizando, pero Sakura había estado muy preocupada por su hermano desde que se había separado de su esposa. Realmente, nunca le había parecido que Sakura fuera la mujer indicada para él, pero Naruto se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, y a los tres meses de conocerse se habían casado.

Naruto nunca había dejado de quererla, sólo tenía ojos para ella, pero su esposa no sentía lo mismo. Un día, al volver a casa del trabajo, Naruto se la había encontrado con su mejor amigo. No había pasado ni ocho meses desde el día de la boda.

Destrozado y bañando en lágrimas, había ido a ver a su hermana. A pesar de todo, desde el primer momento había estado dispuesto a perdonar a su esposa, pero ella no había tardado en anunciarle que su matrimonio había terminado, le había dicho que ya no estaba enamorada de él y que quería el divorcio.

Desde entonces, era la primera vez que Sakura veía a su hermano apasionado con algo, pero aunque compartía su entusiasmo ante la idea de ir a las Galápagos, no estaba muy convencida de que el hacerse pasar por su esposa fuera una buena idea.

-Sólo tienes que pensar que serán como unas largas vacaciones .la había urgido Naruto-. Podrás relajarte totalmente mientras nosotros estemos en el campamento, y no creo que Sasuke se pase el día dándote notas. Podrás tomar el sol, nadar…

Al final, Sakura había olvidado sus reticencias y había aceptado. De modo que allí estaba, sentada al lado de aquel hombre tan irritante.

-¿Y quién es usted? –le preguntó, esperando que el resto del equipo no fuera tan hostil con ella.

El hombre arqueó las cejas.

-Lo siento, no me he presentado –esbozó una sonrisa burlona-. Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Oh! –Sakura tragó saliva-. No lo sabía.

-Es evidente.

Sakura recordó desesperada todo lo que le había dicho, deseado no haber puesto en peligro el trabajo de su hermano.

-Naruto no me había dicho que fuera una mujer a la que le gusta polemizar. Tengo un buen equipo, señora Uzumaki, y espero que no empiece a causarnos molestias por culpa de su mal carácter.

Ahí estaba otra vez, otra velada referencia a su condición de casada. Sakura empezaba a estar preocupada, pero no podía demostrarlo bajo ningún concepto; antes tenía que hablar con Naruto.

-No tengo mal carácter –se echó a reír-, pero estar esperando alguien casi media hora con este calor no tiene nada que ver con lo que entiendo por diversión. Empezaba a pensar que Naruto se había olvidado de que venía hoy.

-Naruto no lo ha olvidado –le aseguró-. Estaba desesperadamente preocupado por no poder venir a buscarla. Tiene usted suerte de estar casada con un hombre que la quiere tanto –la miró a los ojos-. Tenemos un sistema de radio para poder estar en contacto, y me pidió que viniera a buscarla.

-No hacía falta que viniera usted personalmente.

-Era la única persona disponible del campamento.

-En ese caso siento haberle causado tantas molestias.

Sakura posó en él sus hermosos ojos jades. Así que aquel era Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre al que tanto admiraba y respetaba su hermano. Naruto había dicho que era muy atractivo, y ella no podía negarlo, pero se había olvidado de comentar que también era un hombre impaciente, que no le gustaba que interrumpieran su rutina y que, obviamente, no se alegraba mucho de haber tenido que ir a buscarla.

-Olvídelo, señora Uzumaki, ya está hecho.

-Por favor, puede llamarme Sakura –comentó, cada vez más decepcionada con su nueva situación.

-Ya hemos llegado –llevó el jeep hacia el pequeño montículo en el que estaban acampados, situado detrás de una playa de blanca arena.

Sakura observó las tiendas de lona con desmayo.

-¿Esto es? ¿Aquí es donde vamos a vivir? –era incapaz de disimular su consternación. Naruto podía habérselo dicho. Había dejado que fuera hacía allí sin tener idea de lo que le esperaba durante los próximos doce meses.

-¿Qué esperaba, algo como el Ritz? –la recorrió de pies a cabeza, observando con atención su vestido blanco y las sandalias de tacón.

-Nadie me avisó –repuso Sakura, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Entonces échele la culpa a Naruto, no a mí –repuso-. Déjeme enseñarle su tienda.

La mayoría de ellas eran tiendas abiertas, pero Sasuke la condujo hacia una que estaba cerrada y situada en el extremo del campamento, lo que podría brindarle cierta intimidad… o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que asomó la cabeza y vio que dentro estaban todas las pertenencias de Naruto. En ese momento, estuvo a punto de estallar y decir que ella e Naruto no estaban casados, pero al imaginarse el enfado de su hermano se contuvo. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño al hablarle a Sasuke Uchiha como si fuera un don nadie.

-La dejaré sola para que vaya instalándose.

Sakura observo el intenso negro de sus ojos y, para su asombro, sintió una débil punzada de deseo. _"Dios mío_, pensó en silencio, _¿qué le estaba pasando?; una cosa así podría arruinar por completo todas las oportunidades de su hermano"._

Además, había ido hasta allí para olvidar a Sasori, no para empezar una nueva relación sentimental. Levantó la barbilla.

-¿Y después, qué? –preguntó, sin darse cuenta de lo agresiva que sonaba su voz.

-Por hoy, no mucho más. Le enseñare la tienda que utilizo como oficina y cuando Chouji, nuestro actual cocinero, vuelva, podrá demostrarnos cómo se las arregla en la cocina.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-¿Para cuántas personas se supone que tengo que cocinar?

-Para todos nosotros –parecía sorprendido por su pregunta.

-¿Y cuánto somos todos nosotros?

-En este momento, unas veinte personas.

-¿Veinte? –repitió-. Eso no lo sabía. La verdad es que, aunque le parezca ingenuo, yo pensaba que usted había alquilado una casa y que necesitaba una secretaria que se hiciera cargo de la comida.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada y las líneas de su rostro se suavizaron, dándole un aspecto mucho más humano.

-En realidad, tiene parte de razón. Usted, Naruto y yo vamos a ir a la Isla Fragata o Vulcan Island, como casi todo el mundo la llama.

-¿Sólo nosotros tres?

-Sí. Es un lugar interesante, desde muchos puntos de vista. Naruto aprende rápido, pero –endureció la voz- su éxito depende de usted.

-¿De mí? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué quiere decir?

-¿Está al tanto de lo que dejé estipulado en el contrato?

-¿Se refiere a que no lo habría incluido en su equipo si yo hubiera venido?

-Exacto.

-No puedo entender por qué –repuso Sakura-. Si tanto miedo le da que le persigan las chicas solteras, podría haber contratado un hombre.

-¿Miedo yo, señora Uzumaki? –parecía muy divertido.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Naruto me dijo que esa era la razón.

Sasuke tensó los labios.

-Supongo que es natural que lo pensara, pero me temo que está completamente equivocado. La verdad es que no me parecía justo separarlo de su esposa durante doce meses; eso podría poner… su matrimonio en peligro.

Se detuvo un momento, como si esperara que Sakura dijera algo. Pero Sakura permaneció en silencio, intentando disimular su incomodidad. Sasuke no podía saber que no era la esposa e Naruto, se dijo una vez más, estaba siendo demasiado susceptible.

-Además, necesitaba a alguien con sus aptitudes. Presumo que sabe mecanografiar…

Sakura inclinó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos brillantes de indignación por aquella pregunta.

-Usted no es exactamente lo que esperaba –añadió Sasuke-. No se por qué, pero pensaba que la esposa de Naruto era castaña –sonrió abiertamente, mostrando una línea de dientes perfectos.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Aquel hombre la estaba confundiendo, necesitaba alejarse de él cuanto antes y hablar con Naruto. Tenía que preguntarle qué demonios le había dicho.

-Lo único que le pido –continuó Sasuke, sin ningún rastro de humor en la voz- es que no permita que su marido se hunda.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

-Creo que ya lo sabe –le dirigió una mirada que la hizo estremecerse.

E inmediatamente la asaltó una nueva inquietud. Era imposible que se hubiera dado cuenta de la débil atracción que había despertado antes en ella. Porque si se había dado cuenta, quizá estuviera pensando que se comportaba así con todos los hombres que conocía. _"¿Sería eso lo que estaba insinuando?"_, se preguntó aterrada.

-Si no puede enfrentarse a esto –le dijo claramente-, dígamelo ahora y así podrá volver con Naruto a Inglaterra antes de que empecemos el trabajo.

Sakura lo malinterpretó deliberadamente.

-Estoy convencida de que podré asumir este trabajo.

-¿Y todo lo demás? –insistió Sasuke, para que aquella vez no quedara ninguna duda de lo que quería decir.

-También puedo asumir todo lo demás –le sostuvo la mirada.

-Y me gustaría decirle que hiciera algo con su pelo –recorrió con los ojos su larga melena-. Recójaselo o córteselo. Con este calor, es muy poco práctico llevarlo así.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza.

-No es necesario que me lo diga. Ya he podido darme cuenta. Tengo intención de recogerme el pelo en cuanto haya podido ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

-¿Ducharse? –la miró como si pensara que se había vuelto loca-. Aquí no tenemos ese tipo de lujos.

Sakura se sentía ligeramente estúpida, pero no pensaba reconocerlo. Levantó la barbilla con expresión desafiante y dijo:

-Entonces me bañaré como sea.

Una vez en la intimidad de su tienda, Sakura se dejó caer desesperada en una de las camas. Pese a que era consciente de la dificultad que iba a suponer para ella involucrarse en aquella farsa, nunca se había imaginado nada parecido. ¿Sabría Naruto que iban a tener que dormir en una tienda y se lo habría ocultado deliberadamente? ¿O quizás él también pensaba que todo iba a ser diferente?

Durante el viaje hasta Ecuador, Sakura había intentado imaginarse cómo sería la vida en las Galápagos. Pero no estaba en absoluto preparada para vivir en una tienda.

Cuando eran niños, solían ir de camping con sus padres, y en una ocasión, una violenta tormenta les había derrumbado la tienda en medio de la noche. Una docena de vacas que estaban en el campo cercano, habían salido corriendo despavoridas, consiguiendo asustarla mucho más que la tormenta. Desde entonces, nadie había podido convencerla de que volviera a dormir en una tienda de campaña.

Era una pena, se dijo Sakura, que no hubiera podido llegar con Naruto al campamento. Habían tenido problemas para conseguir el billete y al final Naruto había salido una semana antes que ella.

Sakura había pasado una noche en un hotel de Quito, y, de alguna manera, esperaba que las islas, si no tan urbanizadas, al menos disfrutaran de un grado de civilización similar. Quizá, reconoció, debería haberse dado cuenta de que vivir en una tienda era lo más práctico cuando había que estar trasladando los campamentos de una isla a otra… ¡Pero ella no sabía que iban a tener que estar moviéndose!

Dentro de la tienda hacia un calor insoportable, y no corría ni una pizca de aire. Era fácil comprender por qué la mayor parte de las tiendas no tenía lonas laterales. Evidentemente, Sasuke había pensado que ella e Naruto necesitaban cierta intimidad.

Al cabo de un rato, se sentó y miró a su alrededor. No era una tienda muy grande y prácticamente no había sitio para guardar la ropa. Se había llevado demasiada, casi toda muy poco práctica. ¿Cuándo iba a poder ponerse los vestidos, por ejemplo? ¿Y los zapatos de tacón? Se había imaginado que saldrían de vez en cuando a cenar, que no todo sería trabajo. Desde luego, ya no pensaba lo mismo.

Sabía que Santa Cruz era la segunda isla más grande, y el principal centro turístico, allí estaba también el Centro de Investigación de Charles Darwin, pero no se había imaginado que el campamento estuviera tan lejos. Y ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginarse lo que iba a pasar cuando se fueran a Vulcan Island. La tensión sería insoportable.

Sakura se quitó el vestido y pensó en ir a darse un baño en el mar. Pero entonces se le ocurrió que Sasuke podía estar fuera observándola y cambió inmediatamente de opinión. De momento podría prescindir el baño.

Abrió la maleta y sacó una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Después, buscó el cepillo en el bolso, se lo pasó por el pelo y se lo recogió en un moño.

Cuando se aventuró a salir, descubrió con placer que no había señales de Sasuke por ninguna parte y fue a dar una vuelta por el campamento. Encontró la tienda de la cocina y observó la cocina de gas que iba que tener que aprender a usar.

Se desató en su interior una oleada de furia. Desde luego, no era la mejor cocinera del mundo, y cocinar tampoco era algo que le gustara de forma especial.

-Me alegro que haya hecho lo que le dije.

Sakura se volvió rápidamente al oír la voz de Sasuke.

-Estoy hablando de su pelo.

Involuntariamente, Sakura se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y estuvo a punto de volver a decirle que lo habría hecho sin necesidad de que él se lo dijera, pero decidió que no era sensato continuar provocándolo. Era preferible que procurara mantener una relación mínimamente respetuosa.

Pero Sasuke la recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada, deteniéndose un momento en sus senos antes de volver a enfrentarse a los furiosos ojos de Sakura.

-Está condenadamente bonita –gruñó, evitando que pudiera tomar sus palabras como un cumplido-. No creo que haya sido una bonita idea contratarla; creo que puede convertirse en una fuente de distracciones.

Sakura sabía que no hablaba por sí mismo. Durante el poco tiempo que había pasado en compañía de Sasuke, había llegado a la conclusión de que era un hombre que tenía todos los aspectos de su vida bajo control, y que no permitiría que ninguna mujer, por atractiva que fuera, se inmiscuyera en ella.

-Siento que no nos conociéramos la última vez que estuve en Inglaterra –le dijo.

-En aquella ocasión no tuvo ningún interés en que acompañara a Naruto, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Sakura-. Creo que está siendo muy ofensivo, señor Uchiha. Puedo asegurarle que a mí no se me van los ojos detrás de ningún hombre ideal. Soy muy feliz tal como estoy.

Sasori había sido el único novio formal de Sakura. Después de lo que le había ocurrido a su madre, se había jurado que nunca se casaría. Pero a pesar de sus juramentos, había terminado enamorándose de Sasori, al que consideraba el hombre ideal… hasta que había tenido que enfrentarse a sus celos.

Sasori no era capaz de soportar que hablara con otros hombres. Al principio, incluso se había sentido halagada por ello, sus celos eran una demostración lo mucho que la quería, pero cuando la había sido capaz de creerse que Neji Hyuga era un amigo de la infancia y que había salido a comer con él porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, Sakura había decidido dar por terminada su relación.

Sasori había sido muy duro con ella; sus acusaciones la habían herido profundamente y le habían ocasionado muchas noches de insomnio.

-¿De verdad? –Sasuke arqueo burlonamente las cejas-. ¿Es usted feliz con Naruto?

-Sí, muy feliz –contestó Sakura furiosa, sin comprender qué motivos podía tener Sasuke para haberse formado aquella opinión de ella-. ¿Se puede saber que he hecho, señor Uchiha, para merecer comentarios tan ofensivos?

-No ha hecho nada… todavía –contestó Sasuke divertido.

-¿Pero quiere estar preparado?

-Algo así.

Sakura levantó la barbilla.

-Pues descubrirá que lo único que he venido a hacer es mi trabajo. ¿Le parece suficiente?

-Supongo que tendrá que serlo –le dirigió una mirada desafiante, pero cambió repentinamente de tema-. Naruto es justo la persona que necesito como ayudante. Actualmente, estoy estudiando la vida de las focas. Supongo que ya le habrá comentado Naruto que es una especie en peligro.

-La verdad es que no –contestó Sakura-. No tengo ni idea de la clase de trabajo que hace.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido e inmediatamente se lanzó a darle explicaciones.

-El problema es la corriente de El Niño –le dijo-, una corriente caliente que suele llegar alrededor de la Navidad. Normalmente no produce ningún efecto en especial, pero una vez cada seis o siete años la corriente es excepcionalmente grande; las temperaturas y las precipitaciones aumentan y los peces se alejan. Las consecuencias son catastróficas para los animales que viven en el mar.

-Como las focas.

-Exacto. Y también los pájaros marinos, las iguanas… Una gran parte de los más jóvenes mueren porque no tienen alimento…

Sasuke se transformaba en un hombre completamente distinto cuando hablaba de su trabajo; desaparecían de sus rasgos la burla y la dureza. En ese momento, parecía estar sinceramente preocupado por la vida salvaje.

Sakura sonrió, sintiéndose más relajada.

-Le apasiona realmente su trabajo, señor Uchiha.

-Es lo único que me importa –admitió, y volvió a cambiar bruscamente de tema-. Realmente me sorprendió descubrir que Naruto estaba casado. Pensaba que era un joven al que sólo le interesaba profundizar en sus estudios. Cuando lo conocí hace dos años, no había ninguna mujer en su vida. Fue entonces cuando me habló de venir conmigo aquí.

-Todo ocurrió bastante rápido.

-Parecía muy seguro de que vendría con él. ¿Le costó mucho convencerla? –tenía los ojos fijos en ella, haciéndola sentirse muy incómoda.

-La verdad es que me costó aceptar –admitió.

-¿Por qué no quería renunciar a su trabajo?

-La verdad es que estaba en paro, hace unos meses hicieron una reducción de plantilla en mi empresa.

-¿Así que decidió ser leal a su marido? –preguntó con cinismo.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Pero no comparte su interés por la ecología?

-No, ¿le importa?

-No, mientras no esté todo el tiempo quejándose. Este no es un lugar para alguien que…

Pero Sakura no oyó nada más. Todo empezó a girar a su alrededor, cada vez más rápido, hasta que al final perdió el equilibrio.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"_**ESCENAS DEL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO":**_

Sakura sintió que la sostenían unos brazos fuertes, con una delicadeza sorprendente (…)

Una vez dentro del coche, Sakura volvió a ser consiente del poderoso magnetismo que emanaba de aquel hombre (…)

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?, ¿vamos a decírselo? (…) –Definitivamente no. Sasuke es un hombre muy estricto, y odia las mentiras. Es capaz de enviarnos a casa por haber conseguido el trabajo de forma engañosa. (…)

-Siempre termina sacándome de mis casillas (…) Si este hombre cree que puede darme órdenes, se equivoca (…)

No conseguía olvidar a aquel hombre que había conseguido impactarla con una fuerza extraordinaria en tan poco tiempo (…) Caminó hasta la orilladle la playa, y allí permaneció escuchando el sonido de las olas, y observando el reflejo plateado de la luna en el agua (…) estaba desprevenida cuando oyó una voz saliendo de la oscuridad –Señora Uzumaki, ¿qué demonios cree que está haciendo? (…)

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**N/A:** Holaa! Estoy aquí con otra adaptación =) como El día de los enamorados tengo un examen =( quería subirles este regalo antes… Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios (ONEGAI), y si no los gustó déjenme uno igual así se si borro la historia… Bueno los dejo y nos leemos pronto en mi otra adaptación "Mascarada de Amor", que intentaré subir la semana que viene…

Cuídense, SAYO!... xD

P.D: Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía, pero es que ya son la seis menos veinte de la mañana y tengo mucho sueño, pero no quería dejarlos sin el principio de esta nueva historia… =)

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Margaret Mayo y se titula "Sentimientos Robados", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR- UN POCO DE TENSIÓN SEXUAL… (POR AHORA SOLO ESO, PERO MÁS ADELANTE HABRA ESCENAS UN POCO FUERTES).

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Capitulo dos:**_

Sakura sintió que la sostenían unos brazos fuertes, con una delicadeza sorprendente. Sasuke la condujo hasta una silla y le puso un vaso de agua en la mano.

En cuanto se la bebió, Sasuke volvió a llenárselo.

-No debería haberla dejado estar tanto tiempo al sol. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a él, y se me suele olvidar. Es fácil llegar a deshidratarse. Debe beber mucho líquido y tomar tabletas de sal si es necesario. Aquí siempre tenemos algunas de más.

-Gracias.

-¿Tiene apetito? ¿Cuándo comió por última vez?

-La verdad es que desde las siete de la mañana no he vuelto a comer nada. Pero puedo prepararme algo yo misma. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor –de hecho, se encontraba perfectamente, así que se levantó.

Pero Sasuke volvió a empujarla a la silla.

-Le aconsejo que descanse todo lo que pueda. En próximas ocasiones ya no va a poder contar con la ayuda de nadie.

Desapareció en la tienda y volvió con una rebanada de pan, un trozo de queso, una manzana y un vaso de zumo de naranja. Sakura comió con voracidad.

-¿Cuándo me dijo que volvería Naruto? –le preguntó.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Hoy mismo, en cuanto arregle el motor, a no ser que la avería no sea tan simple como pensaba al principio y tenga que mandarle un mecánico.

-Ese hombre, Chouji, ¿va a ocuparse de la comida?

-Esta noche sí, y también mañana. Pero después se va tomar unos días de descanso.

Sakura se encontraba mucho mejor después de haber comido y sonrió de buen humor.

-Espero que todos tengan el estómago de hierro, porque yo no prometo nada.

-¿Qué quiere decir que me he traído a una mujer que no sabe cocinar? –gruñó Sasuke.

-¡Claro que sé cocinar! –le dijo sin dejar de sonreír-, pero nunca lo he hecho para tanta gente. Son las cantidades las que me preocupan. Hasta que me acostumbre, habrá días en los que tengan que comer un montón y otros en los que faltará comida.

Sasuke no parecía tan divertido como ella, y en cuanto Sakura dejó de comer. La llevó a la tienda en la que se registraban todos los descubrimientos. Había un par de escritorios, una máquina de escribir portátil, y varios archivadores.

-Aquí es donde va a trabajar usted.

Sakura miró con expresión crítica a su alrededor.

-Ya tenemos un gran número de notas. Están todas aquí, escritas a mano, pero me gustaría tenerlas mecanografiadas. Puede empezar cuando quiera.

Sakura sospechaba que le estaba pidiendo que empezara en ese mismo momento.

-¿También se ha tomado un descanso la persona que se encargaba de pasarle los datos a máquina? –le preguntó con aire travieso.

Sasuke se permitió esbozar una débil sonrisa.

-Antes intentábamos cada uno de nosotros, pero es un caos. Necesitamos a alguien que ponga todo en orden. ¿Puedo confiar en que usted sea capaz de hacerlo?

-Supongo que podré –le dijo. Durante seis años, Sakura había sido la secretaria del director ejecutivo de una gran empresa, y siempre había sido alabada por su eficiencia.

-Quiero que éste todo terminado antes de que salgamos hacia Vulcan Island.

-Empezaré mañana –repuso Sakura-. Ahora me gustaría descansar un poco, si no le importa.

La verdad era que necesitaba alejarse de Sasuke. Era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en su vida. A pesar de su fría bienvenida, de alguna manera, conseguía excitarla. Ni siquiera con Sasori había sentido aquella atracción inmediata. Era algo sorprendente… y podía ser fatal.

-Muy bien.

Cuando ya llevaba una media hora en la tienda. Sakura empezó a impacientarse. Estaba escondiéndose de Sasuke, y era una estupidez consideraba perfectamente capaz de impedir que la traicionaran sus sentimientos.

Así que salió de la tienda, y para su consternación, vio a Sasuke a sólo unos metros. Estaba mirando en otra dirección y parecía profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos, pero se volvió como si hubiera sentido su presencia, y sus ojos se encontraron durante un breve y tenso segundo.

-Pensaba ir a dar un paseo a Puerto Ayora –le dijo Sakura, esbozando una brillante sonrisa-. No voy a tener mucho tiempo para ir de compras en cuanto empiece a trabajar y necesito un par de cosas. ¿Está muy lejos?

-Demasiado lejos para ir andando –gruñó.

-¿Entonces puede prestarme el jeep?

Pero no consiguió encandilarle con su sonrisa. Sasuke frunció el ceño y dijo con aspereza:

-Lo último que quiero es que se pierda. Será mejor que la lleve yo.

Era evidente que lo estaba diciendo porque se sentía obligado. Pero lo que Sakura quería era alejarse de él, no pasar más tiempo a su lado. Una de las razones por las que había aceptado aquel trabajo era que quería sanar su corazón roto. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

-No es necesario –insistió-. Puedo ir sola.

-Pero ocurre que yo creo que sí lo es. Venga, vamos.

Era un tono duro, no admitía réplicas y a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que volver a entrar en la tienda para recoger su bolso y montarse con Sasuke en el jeep.

-No sé lo que pretende comprar en Puerto Ayora. Es cierto que hay tiendas allí, sí, pero no tienen nada que ver con las de una gran ciudad –era casi una acusación, como si pensara que a Sakura sólo podían interesarle la ropa y los perfumes caros.

-Ya me he dado cuenta –contestó-, pero quiero comprarme algo para protegerme del sol, por si acaso –para su pesar, su piel era sorprendentemente delicada-. Estoy segura de que no querrá que me dé una insolación y no pueda trabajar.

-Tiene usted toda la razón.

-Y presumo que donde vamos a ir no habrá ninguna tienda.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada carente por completo de humor.

-Vulcan Island ni siquiera está habitada.

Eso significaba que estarían completamente solos. Al pensar en ello, Sakura se estremeció.

A pesar de las advertencias de Sasuke, en Puerto Ayora encontraron todo tipo de tiendas. Sasuke detuvo el coche delante de una de ellas y en cuanto entraron, le puso a Sakura un sombrero de paja en la cabeza.

-Debería llevarse este –le dijo secamente.

Sakura se miró en un pequeño espejo y soltó una carcajada.

-Me parece que no –lo intentó con otro, e incluso Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo en que le quedaba mucho mejor que el primero.

A Sakura le habría gustado quedarse en la tienda un poco más, pero era consciente de la impaciencia de Sasuke. ¿Por qué no se habría quedado en el jeep?

Una vez dentro del coche, Sakura volvió a ser consiente del poderoso magnetismo que emanaba de aquel hombre, pero no se dio cuenta de que corría el grave peligro de traicionarse a sí misma, hasta que Sasuke dijo:

-Está sentada con los puños apretados, parece como si estuviera preparándose para una batalla.

-No estoy acostumbrada a ir dando tumbos en un jeep –contestó rápidamente. En cierto modo era verdad, Sasuke conducía como si no le importara el futuro.

Sasuke tensó los labios, como si no le pareciera creíble su explicación y Sakura esperó algún comentario sarcástico al respecto. Pero, para su sorpresa, permaneció en silencio durante el resto del viaje.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, descubrió aliviada de que Naruto había regresado en su ausencia. Salió a su encuentro y la abrazó con fuerza, dando, se dijo Sakura, una muestra de lo mucho que había echado de menos a su esposa.

Sakura miró a Sasuke por encima de hombro y advirtió que los estaba observando con el ceño fruncido. Quizá no encontraba suficiente convincente la representación de Naruto, se dijo asustada. Y en cuanto estuvo con su hermano en la tienda, le expuso sus dudas.

-Tengo la sensación de que lo sabe.

-¿Cómo va ha saberlo? Eso son cosas tuyas.

-Estaba mirándonos como un halcón.

-No le habrás dicho nada que le haya hecho sospechar, ¿verdad?

-Yo no, ¿y tú? Nada más conocerme ha hecho algunos comentarios muy extraños.

-Por supuesto que no –le aseguró Naruto-. ¿Crees que estoy loco? Quiero este trabajo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Estás nerviosa, eso es todo. En cuanto te instales y te acostumbres a esto, ya verás como todo sale estupendamente.

Estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro, cada uno en su cama, y Sakura miró a su hermano con impaciencia.

-Además, él no insistió en que me trajeras por las razones que tú pensabas.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-No lo hizo porque recelara de las mujeres solteras, sino porque no quería separarnos durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho?

-Sí.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto que estoy segura.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

-No entiendo cómo puedo haberme equivocado. Me dejó bastante claro que prefería que fuera una mujer casada la que estuviera en el campamento.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? –le preguntó Sakura, retorciéndose el anillo en el dedo-. ¿Vamos a decírselo?

-Definitivamente no. Sasuke es un hombre muy estricto, y odia las mentiras. Es capaz de enviarnos a casa por haber conseguido el trabajo de forma engañosa. Creo que lo mejor será no decir nada.

Sakura no estaba segura, ella pensaba que la sinceridad sería la mejor política.

-Es posible que no nos envíe de nuevo a casa –dijo con voz suplicante.

-No pienso correr el riesgo. Y, aunque no nos enviara a casa, yo estaría mucho más preocupado por ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Los hombres que trabajan en el campamento son encantadores, pero les he oído quejarse de que no hay mujeres por aquí. Llevando una alianza, estarás más protegida. Además, después de lo de Sasori, no creo que te apetezca tener que pasarte el día rechazando proposiciones amorosas.

-Ni lo menciones. No quiero volver a saber nada de hombres –lo cual hacía que su forma de reaccionar con Sasuke fuera todavía más sorprendente.

-¿Así que continuaremos tal como estamos?

Sakura asintió e Naruto se levantó para abrazarla.

-Gracias, hermanita, muchas gracias.

Sakura pensó en lo bien que le había sentado aquel viaje a su hermano, y se dijo que _**aquel pequeño engaño no podía hacerle ningún mal a nadie.**_

-Siento interrumpir esta tierna reunión, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer –la irónica voz de Sasuke Uchiha irrumpió violentamente en los pensamientos de Sakura. A través de la puerta abierta de la tienda, podía verlo perfectamente.

-Es todo suyo –dijo Sakura, separándose de su hermano.

Naruto se levantó con expresión de culpabilidad.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. Es que…

-Lo sé, hace una semana que no os veis –respondió cortante-. Pero ya tendréis tiempo para eso más tarde. Ahora quiero ver tus notas. Me gustaría que habláramos de lo que encontraste ayer.

Hablaba en un tono innecesariamente duro, pensó Sakura, pero se alegraba de que los hubiera visto juntos.

Miró con expresión anhelante hacia el mar, hacia la blanca arena de la playa. Sasuke y su hermano estaban enfrascados en una conversación, a varios metros de ella, de modo que ya no tenía que temer que Sasuke estuviera observándola.

Rápidamente, se quitó la ropa y se puso un bikini de color crema con rayas rojas que se había comprado especialmente para la ocasión.

Pero había cometido un error al pensar que podía darse un baño pasando inadvertida. En cuanto salió corriendo hacia la arena, sintió un par de ojos fijos en ella.

A pesar de su tentador aspecto, el agua estaba tan fría que al meterse se quedó sin respiración, pero como se sabía observada, fingió que no la afectaba. Sakura era una excelente nadadora, así que se alejó unos cien metros de la playa y se puso a flotar boca arriba.

Un poco más adelante, le pareció ver una aleta cortando el agua, y se estremeció al imaginarse siendo devorada por un tiburón. El pánico sirvió para hacerla volver a la orilla a toda velocidad. Cuando la alcanzó, vio a Sasuke esperándola.

-He visto un tiburón, ¿por qué no me ha advertido que había tiburones en el agua?

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke sonrió.

-Sí, es cierto que hay tiburones, pero no tenemos noticias de que hayan atacado a nadie. Tienen demasiados peces para mostrar ningún interés por los humanos. En cualquier caso, yo le recomendaría que saliera del agua.

Sakura no se quedó muy convencida. Siempre podía haber una primera vez.

-¿No tiene otro traje de baño?

-Sí, ¿por qué? –le preguntó asombrada por aquella pregunta.

-Porque llevar un bikini tan minúsculo delante de un grupo de hombres que no han visto una mujer desde hace meses, puede causarles problemas.

Aunque sólo estaba confirmando los temores de Naruto, a Sakura le molestó su actitud.

-¿De verdad está preocupado por mí? –le preguntó furiosa-. ¿O lo qué le preocupa es que pueda distraer a los miembros de su equipo?

-Las dos cosas.

Sakura fijó los ojos en los suyos.

-Puesto que no hay nadie mirándome en este momento, no sé dónde está el problema, señor Uchiha. ¿Está seguro de que no es a _**usted **_a quien le está subiendo la tensión?

Sasuke ignoró aquel comentario.

-Si restringe sus baños a los momentos en los que nadie pueda verla, no diré nada más.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada sin ser capaz de imaginarse qué demonios podía estar pensando. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió la cabeza y se alejó de la playa.

Cuando Salió de la tienda, después de haberse puesto una camiseta, unos pantalones y haberse recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo, Chouji ya había llegado y estaba encargándose de los preparativos para la cena. No sabía una sola palabra de inglés, pero tenía una sonrisa permanente en el rostro y silbaba alegremente mientras trabajaba. Sakura estuvo ayudándolo a pelar las patatas, a limpiar el pescado y a preparar las mesas en las que iban a cenar.

Y cuando todo estuvo listo, fu a buscar a Naruto. Lo encontró en la tienda que hacía a veces de oficina, escribiendo unas notas. En cuanto Sakura entró, levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-¿Has disfrutado del baño?

-Hasta que ha venido Sasuke Uchiha a decirme que saliera.

-¿Por qué?

-Por llevar bikini. Según él, era una provocación para los hombres del campamento. ¿Qué demonios cree que soy? ¿Una sirena?

En ese momento oyó una voz grave y profunda detrás de ella.

-Lo que creo es que no es consciente del poder de su belleza.

Sakura se volvió y se encontró con un par de ojos burlones.

-No creo que sea consciente del peligro en el que podía haberse puesto usted misma –le dijo tranquilamente, después se dirigió a Naruto-. Tu _**esposa **_es demasiado atractiva. Te felicito por ello, Naruto, pero no me extrañaría que pudiera causarnos problemas.

-Si voy a ser un problema para usted, me volveré a casa –contestó Sakura inmediatamente, preguntándose se Naruto también habría notado el énfasis con el que había pronunciado la palabra esposa.

-No será necesario –contestó entre diente.

-Por supuesto que no, Sakura –intervino rápidamente Naruto-. Sólo es un problema de sensibilidad. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero no me gustaría que el resto el equipo se dedicara a comerte con los ojos –le suplicó con la mirada que mantuviera la calma.

Pero Sakura odiaba que se pusiera de lado de Sasuke, aunque supiera que tenía razón.

-Tengo que procurar parecer lo menos atractiva posible, ¿es eso lo qué me estás diciendo?

Naruto estaba horrorizado, era evidente que pensaba que Sakura estaba poniendo su trabajo en peligro. Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

-Has escogido una persona muy colérica, Naruto. Dejaré que te entiendas tú con ella.

Cuando Sasuke salió, Naruto miró a su hermana preocupado.

-¿Cómo has podido hablarle de ese modo? ¿No te das cuenta de que puedes poner mi futuro en peligro?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, frustrada.

-Siempre termina sacándome de mis casillas.

-Por favor –le suplicó Naruto-, intenta llevarte bien con él. Aunque no te guste. Hazlo por mí, Sakura.

-Lo intentaré, pero creo que me va a resultar imposible. Si este hombre cree que puede darme órdenes, se equivoca –y sin decir nada más, salió enfadada de la tienda.

Para su consternación, Sasuke estaba esperándola fuera; si no la hubiera agarrado del brazo, ser habría chocado con él.

-¿A qué vienen tantas prisas? –le preguntó con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura se movió bruscamente para que la soltara, pero tuvo tiempo de sentir una peligrosa sacudida, provocada por aquel contacto, en su interior.

-No tengo prisa –contestó, intentando conservar la dignidad.

-¿Quiere decir que siempre se mueve como un elefante en medio de una tienda de porcelana china?

-Sólo cuando estoy enfadada –contestó Sakura, con los ojos brillantes de furia.

-¿No acepta de buena gana que le digan lo que tiene que hacer?

-Cuando creo que no es necesario, no –le sostuvo la mirada y levantó la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

-Lo hago por su propio bien. De hecho, es una forma de protegerla.

-Pero no soy tonta. Soy consciente de que una mujer tiene que respetar ciertos límites cuando está sola en un gripo de hombres. Puede estar seguro de que me comportaré con un decoro absoluto.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos que a Sakura le parecieron horas y al final contestó:

-Me alegra oírlo.

Sakura fue la primera en apartar la mirada. Tenía ganas de huir a su tienda y liberarse de una vez de los angustiosos sentimientos que la presencia de Sasuke despertaba en ella; pero al final se dirigió hacía la cocina para ver cómo iba Chouji.

Cuando llegaron los primeros trabajadores, la comida ya estaba prácticamente lista. Naruto le presentó a todos los que estaban a su alrededor y, al advertir sus miradas de admiración, Sakura comprendió la preocupación de Sasuke.

Era un grupo variado, con hombres que iban desde los veinte hasta los cincuenta y tantos años. Sasuke era un auténtico líder, aunque no se comportaba como un feje distante. Era uno más de los trabajadores, y parecía llevarse bien con ellos.

Realmente, Sakura nunca se había considerado atractiva. Sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, pero su cara siempre le había parecido vulgar: los ojos demasiado grandes y la boca demasiado pequeña. El pelo (aunque muchos dijesen lo contrario) para ella era lo más bonito que tenía. Rosa, espeso y brillante. Normalmente lo llevaba suelto, cayendo libremente por su espalda. Pero en ese momento, por supuesto, lo llevaba perfectamente recogido.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa, sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella. Estaba sentado entre un hombre enorme y castaño que le presentaron como Kiba.

-Kiba es de Australia, y es un experto en **líquenes***.

-Me temo que no entiendo mucho sobre líquenes –se disculpó Sakura.

Kiba soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que vas a aprender muchas cosas mecanografiando nuestras notas.

-Eso espero –reconoció Sakura.

-Para Naruto ha sido una suerte que hayas podido venir con él.

-¿Tú estás casado, Kiba? –le preguntó Sakura.

Kiba debía tener unos cuarenta años, probablemente tendría la misma edad de Sasuke. Al igual que él tenía un cuerpo fuerte pero, unos bonitos ojos castaños oscuros. La intensidad de su color y la fuerza de su mirada no eran comparables a las de Sasuke.

En ese momento sintió los ojos de éste último sobre ella, como si le estuviera advirtiendo que no se mostrara tan amistosa.

-Lo estaba. Pero no funcionó. A Ino le molestaba que pasara tanto tiempo fuera. Es un error casarse con alguien que tiene un trabajo completamente diferente; alguien que no conoce esto desde dentro simplemente no puede entenderlo.

-¿Entonces no hay nadie aquí que esté casado?

-Jiraiya sí lo está –señalo con la cabeza al hombre más viejo del grupo-. Pero a su esposa no le importa que esté lejos. Ella lleva un negocio propio y está muy ocupada. Shino también está casado. Podía haber traído a su esposa, ella también es bióloga, pero ahora esta trabajando en otro proyecto. Y también Neji, aunque él sólo lleva casado seis meses.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no le habría sugerido Sasuke a ese joven que se llevara también a su mujer?

-¿A qué se dedica la esposa de Neji? –preguntó.

-Es enfermera, creo –contestó Kiba-. Trabaja en un barco, allí es donde se conocieron.

-¿Y a ti no te gustaría tener una mujer en tu vida?

-A veces –la miró con ojos brillantes-. Va a ser refrescante tenerte aquí.

-No te hagas esperanzas –le advirtió Sakura-. Naruto tiene un buen derechazo.

-Sólo estaba bromeando. Nunca pondría mi trabajo en peligro. Este es un proyecto dinámico, los biólogos vienen y van; algunos no están mucho tiempo, otros se pasan años trabajando aquí. Sasuke adora este lugar.

Ambos miraron hacia Sasuke, que a su vez los estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Estaba contándole a Sakura lo mucho que me gusta trabajar aquí –le dijo Kiba, que al parecer no había encontrado nada extraño en su expresión.

-Espero que la _**señora **_Uzumaki también disfrute con su trabajo –repuso Sasuke secamente.

Aquella vez, su forma de destacar su condición era una forma de advertirle a Kiba que estaba hablando con una mujer casada. Sakura se volvió hacia Naruto. Éste le sonrió con cariño y le dio la mano.

-¿Todo va bien?

Sakura asintió e intentó concentrarse en la comida. Pero le resultaba difícil estando Sasuke tan cerca de ella. Así que sintió un inmenso alivio cuando la cena terminó y pudo meterse en la cocina para ayudar a Chouji a fregar los platos.

Poco después de las siete de la tarde, ya había anochecido completamente. Las lámparas solares, que habían estado acumulando energía durante el día, fueron encendidas.

Los hombres charlaban sentados en grupos, y cuando terminó de recoger, a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que sentarse con Naruto y con Sasuke. Había sido un día muy largo y estaba cansada. Después de estar una hora escuchando la conversación de los dos hombres e intentado ignorar las sensaciones que la proximidad de Sasuke despertaba en ella, bostezó, se estiró y anunció que se iba a la cama.

Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pobrecita, ha sido un día cansado, ¿verdad? Procuraré no despertarte cuando vuelva a la tienda.

Sakura sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Naruto –y se volvió para desearle buenas noches a Sasuke.

-Buenas noches, Sakura –le dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos.

Pero Sakura no pudo dormir. No conseguía olvidar a aquel hombre que había conseguido impactarla con una fuerza extraordinaria en tan poco espacio de tiempo. Lo único que agradecía era que los sentimientos no fueran recíprocos; en caso contrario, aquello se habría convertido en un infierno. Le habría resultado imposible haber continuado aquella farsa.

Cuando llego Naruto un par de horas después, fingió que estaba dormida. A los pocos minutos oyó la respiración lenta y profunda de su hermano.

Sakura, después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Había bajado notablemente la temperatura y se echó un jersey por los hombros.

Caminó hasta la orilla de la playa, y allí permaneció escuchando el sonido de las olas, y observando el reflejo plateado de la luna en el agua. Así que estaba totalmente desprevenida cuando oyó una voz saliendo de la oscuridad.

-Señora Uzumaki, ¿qué demonios cree que está haciendo?

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"_**ESCENAS DEL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO":**_

-No estoy haciendo nada (…) –A mi me parece que esta buscando problemas (…) no se ha dado cuenta (…) su camisón es totalmente trasparente (…) y con ese tejido no es fácil ocultar nada.

-Lleva aquí menos de doce horas (…) Y ya ha empezado a molestar (…) A pesar de lo que Naruto le había dicho, estaba segura de que Sasuke sospechaba que había algo que no encajaba en aquella situación.

Kiba se acercó a ella. –Eres una alegría para mis ojos (…) Kiba estuvo hablando un rato con ella antes de ir a sentarse (…) Sasuke apareció a su lado. -¿Está alentando a Kiba? (…) Actúa como si el anillo que lleva en el dedo no significara nada (…) Tenga cuidado con lo que hace.

-Supongo que ahora va a decirme que es una mujer felizmente casada y enamorada hasta la locura. (…) En la cabeza de Sakura empezaron a sonar campanas de emergencia. (…) De pronto, Sakura sintió sus manos en el cuello (…) o podía detener los sentimientos que ante aquel contacto se desataban en su interior (…)

-¿No tiene miedo de que su… bueno, de que a Naruto le moleste que esté tumbada en la playa con otro hombre? (…) –Estoy segura de que sabe que estoy a salvo con usted (…) -Si, por supuesto (…) Pero hay otros de los que debería cuidarse (…) Se refería a Kiba, pero Sakura no lo estaba escuchando (…) estaba preguntándose qué se sentiría al ser besada por aquellos labios sensuales (…) descubrió que Sasuke también tenía los ojos fijos en su boca.

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo, estoy aquí reportándome con el capi número dos de esta nueva adaptación (ya era hora ¬¬*) =) Pues la verdad no sabía les iba a gustar pero me equivoque así que mientras haya personas que les guste voy a seguir hasta terminarla.

Debo confesar que al principio en mi mente estaba el hacer esta historia un ItaIno, incluso la comencé con esos personajes, pero como soy un tanto bipolar, luego de llegar a la mitad del capi me arrepentí y empecé a cambiar todo (o más bien algunas cosas) para hacerla un SasuSaku *_*

En cuanto a la próxima actualización, pues lamento decirles que tendrán que esperar hasta la semana que viene, ya que esta semana estoy muy ocupada con los dos exámenes que debo dar, y recién el martes de esa semana estoy libre (por fin) =)…

En cuanto a esté capitulo, tengo algunas preguntas para ustedes: ¿que piensan de la actitud de Sasuke? Con respecto a todo, es decir ya vieron que parece ser que sospecha algo o por lo menos eso es lo que le da a entender la ala pobre de Sakura que tiene los nervios de punta u.u y con respecto a los otros hombres ¿será que es verdad lo que argumenta Sasuke respecto a que trata de cuidarla?, o ¿es qué esta celoso? O_O¿?... ¿ustedes que piensan?... :D

Bueno hasta aquí les hablo, ya no los molesto más… cuídense y nos leemos pronto… SAYO!... xD

P.D: Lamento si hay faltas… Y otra cosa: no se a ustedes pero me encanta que Saku le pase haciendo frente al malhumorado de Sasuke… jeje.

**Líquenes***: Se puede definir que un liquen es una asociación estable entre un micobionte (hongo) y un fotobionte (alga), que se mantiene por sí misma. Los líquenes se incluyen dentro del Reino de los Hongos, en este grupo de organismos se han descritos unas 20.000 especies.

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"**Como siempre se les agradece a aquellos que dejaron sus cometarios y que consideraron que esta historia se merecía estar entre sus favoritas y alertas: **_**DE VEDAD ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!".**_

_***sakuritha-haruno***_

_***mayu1051***_

_***karluca***_

_***minina mina***_

_***Lovely wendy***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Margaret Mayo y se titula "Sentimientos Robados", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR- UN POCO DE TENSIÓN SEXUAL… (POR AHORA SOLO ESO, PERO MÁS ADELANTE HABRA ESCENAS UN POCO FUERTES).

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Capitulo tres:**_

Sakura no había oído ningún movimiento detrás de ella; Sasuke se había acercado con el sigilo de un tigre. La joven miró a su alrededor, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente en el pecho.

-No estoy haciendo nada.

-A mí me parce que se está buscando problemas.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

A Sasuke le relampaguearon los ojos.

-Estoy seguro de que no se ha dado cuenta de que bajo la luz de la luna, su camisón es totalmente trasparente. Y que, de todas formas, con ese tejido no es fácil ocultar nada.

Sakura estaba aterrorizada. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado observándola antes de anunciar su presencia? ¿Y qué habría visto exactamente?

-No podía dormir –contestó a la defensiva, mientras se ponía el jersey alrededor del cuello, como si pudiera brindarle alguna protección.

-Es imposible que no se haya dado cuenta de que casi todas las tiendas son abiertas. Si algunos de los hombres está despierto, no tendrá ningún problema para verla aquí.

¡Así que pensaba que estaba exponiéndose a la vista de los hombres del campamento deliberadamente!

-Entonces tampoco lo tendrán para ver que me ha seguido. ¿Qué cree que van a pensar?

Sasuke endureció notablemente su expresión.

-Si han analizado la situación correctamente, sabrán que he venido a advertirla –hablaba en voz baja, en un tono claramente amenazador.

Al oírlo, Sakura sintió escalofríos y se sujetó el jersey con los dos dedos.

-Lleva aquí menos de doce horas, señora Uzumaki –continuó Sasuke-. Y ya ha empezado a molestar.

Aquella constante formalidad en el trato la ponía todavía más nerviosa. A pesar de lo que Naruto le había dicho, estaba segura de que Sasuke sospechaba que había algo que no encajaba en aquella situación. Lo descubría observándola demasiado a menudo, y siempre con expresión calculadora.

Sasuke se movió de tal manera que la luna quedó a su espalda, haciendo imposible ver claramente su rostro.

Sonrío con paciencia, recordando que Naruto le había suplicado que intentara llevarse bien con su jefe.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no soy capaz de hacer nada correctamente?

Sasuke arqueó las cejas.

-Es posible que tenga algún problema de inteligencia.

-¿Es la primera vez que trabaja una mujer aquí?

-No, ha habido algunas científicas en el campamento.

-¿Y estaba siempre detrás de ellas, como hace conmigo?

Sasuke apretó los labios.

-No era necesario. No se pasaban el día exhibiéndose.

-¿Exhibiéndose? –repitió Sakura, olvidando todas sus buenas intenciones-. ¿Eso es lo que cree que estoy haciendo? Dios mío, señor Uchiha, me parece que sufre alucinaciones.

-No lo creo –contestó-. Ninguna mujer puede tener tan poca conciencia de lo que hace, como usted sugiere.

Sakura sacudió violentamente la cabeza, y la melena, que se había soltado al acostarse, le cubrió parte de la cara.

-No tiene ningún sentido que continúe defendiéndome cuando usted sólo esta dispuesto a creer lo que se le apetece. Me voy a la cama.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de darse la vuelta, Sasuke alargó el brazo y, para completo asombro de Sakura, le retiró delicadamente el pelo de la cara.

-Bajo la luz de la luna su pelo es más brillante aún –musitó-. Tiene el mismo brillo que el ala de un pájaro.

"_Y su pelo también"_, pensó Sakura. Ese color de cabello era tan extraño, pero al igual que el de ella, brillaba muy intensamente bajo la luz de la luna. De pronto, Sasuke le rozó la mejilla, y Sakura se sintió como si acabara de atravesarla una descarga eléctrica de más de mil voltios.

Sasuke retrocedió inmediatamente como si hubiera advertido su reacción, o quizá, se dijo Sakura, como si estuviera probándola. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que la había acariciado? ¿Quería medir su grado de fidelidad a Naruto?

Aterrada, lo miró a los ojos, rezando en silencio y con toda su alma para que no hubiera advertido su reacción. No fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada durante más de una fracción de segundo. Entonces, soltó un grito similar al de un pájaro asustado y volvió rápidamente hacia su tienda.

-¡Sakura! –la voz de Sasuke la seguía en la aterciopelada oscuridad de la noche, pero Sakura la ignoró.

En cuanto llegó a la tienda, se tiró en la cama. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que podía oír sus latidos, tenía el pulso acelerado y temblaba de pies a cabeza. ¡Y todo porque Sasuke la había acariciado!

-¿Dónde has estado? –le preguntó Naruto, con voz somnolienta.

-Siento haberte despertado. No podía dormirme y he ido a dar un paseo –con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió calmar su agitada respiración.

-Oh –contestó Naruto, dándose por satisfecho, dio media vuelta y a los pocos segundos volvió a quedarse dormido.

Pero pasó una eternidad hasta que Sakura cayó rendida por el sueño.

O

o

O

o

O

Naruto se levantó y se vistió antes que Sakura se hubiera despertado. Cuando terminó, le golpeo cariñosamente el hombro.

-Es hora de levantarse.

Sakura abrió los ojos al momento.

-Se supone que tienes que ayudar a preparar el desayuno. Si no quieres desatar otra vez la ira de Sasuke, será mejor que empieces a moverte.

La mención de aquel nombre fue suficiente para poner a Sakura en acción, y en el momento en el que los miembros del campamento hicieron su aparición, las mesas ya estaban puestas, las salchichas y los huevos preparados, el pan cortado y el café y el té hirviendo. Todo con la ayuda de Chouji, por supuesto.

Sakura no se sentó a desayunar con los demás, decidió quedarse en la cocina preparando sándwiches. Los dos laterales de la tienda, que normalmente mantenían bajos para proteger los alimentos de los animales, en ese momento estaban alzados, de manera que podía ver a Sasuke sentado a la mesa con los demás.

Kiba se acercó a ella.

-Eres una alegría para mis ojos –le dijo sonriendo.

Sakura le brindó a su vez una calurosa sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.

-He oído que te vas a ir pronto a Vulcan Island. Es una pena. Voy a echarte de menos. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Y tú eres un viejo adulador –contestó Sakura divertida, pero agradeciendo al mismo tiempo el cumplido.

Kiba estuvo un rato hablando con ella antes de ir a sentarse. De pronto, Sasuke apareció a su lado.

-¿Está alentando a Kiba? –le preguntó con dureza.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Parecía muy amable con usted.

-¿Y por qué no va a serlo? ¿O es que se supone que sólo puedo hablar con Naruto y con su jefe?

-Actúa como si el anillo que lleva en el dedo no significara nada.

-¿Cómo se atreve? –a Sakura le entraron ganas de darle una bofetada, pero era consciente de que de esa manera llamarían la atención de todo el mundo y quería evitarlo a toda costa.

-Tenga cuidado con lo que hace –gruño Sasuke-. Por cierto, ¿por qué no se ha sentado a desayunar con todos nosotros?

-Porque tengo que terminar de preparar el almuerzo –contestó tranquilamente.

-Si se abstuviera de dar paseos a media noche, podría levantarse a tiempo para organizarse.

-Salí a dar un paseo porque no podía dormirme, pero no tema, mi trabajo no se resentirá por ello.

-Será mejor que no lo haga.

Después del desayuno, Naruto fue a preguntarle qué le había dicho Sasuke.

-Estaba comprobando cómo me las arreglo en la cocina –le contestó. Era preferible no hablarle a su hermano de su desafortunado encuentro de la noche anterior.

Naruto sonrió.

-Cuando lo conoces, te das cuenta de que en realidad es un tipo estupendo. Siempre está preocupado por sus compañeros.

-Me reservaré mi opinión.

-Ya verás como acaba gustándote –dijo Naruto confiado-. No hay nadie que hable mal de él.

Los hombres empezaron a despejar las mesas, hasta que al final sólo quedó Sasuke allí. Incluso Chouji había vuelto a su pueblo. Sakura se había quedado sola, estaba totalmente a su merced.

-¿No va a acompañar a sus hombres? –le preguntó en un tono que pretendía ser alegre y ligero.

-Necesito explicarle algunas cosas.

-Para mecanografiar notas no necesito explicaciones –estaba segura de que sólo era una excusa para volver a discutir con ella.

-Hay otras cosas de las que quiero hablar.

Fueron hasta la tienda que hacía a veces de oficina. Entraron y Sakura se sentó ante el escritorio. La presencia de Sasuke parecía llenarlo todo. Sakura era tan consciente de él que le iba a resultar imposible concentrarse en su tarea hasta que la dejara sola.

Le señaló un desordenado montón de notas escritas a mano.

-Son de varios miembros del equipo –le comentó-. Confió en que seas capaz de entender su letra.

Sakura no contestó.

-Y aquí está mi trabajo. Mis notas están bastante al día, como podrá comprobar. Pero llevo algún retraso con el libro que estoy escribiendo.

-¿Un libro? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Nadie le había dicho nada de un libro.

-Quizá se me haya olvidado mencionarlo –comentó Sasuke perezosamente.

O quizá lo hubiera hecho a propósito. A lo mejor no quería que supiera exactamente todo el trabajo que iba a tener que hacer para no asustarla.

-¿Sobre qué trata el libro?

-Sobre las islas, por supuesto –al hablar de su trabajo, sus ojos adquirían un brillo completamente diferente-. Ya he escrito algunos sobre distintos temas. Este está dedicado a mis mejores amigas, las focas.

-¿Un libro sólo sobre focas? –preguntó asombrada. ¿Cómo se podía escribir todo un libro hablando de aquellos animales?

-Sólo sobre la piel de las focas –una sonrisa suavizó la habitual dureza de su gesto.

Sakura se preguntaba cómo se sentiría si Sasuke le sonriera a ella de esa forma. Aunque casi era mejor no saberlo. Podría tener unos efectos devastadores.

-Aparte de los catastróficos efectos de El Niño-continuo Sasuke-, estuvieron peligrosamente cerca de la extinción en los años ochenta. Un solo cazador de focas se jacta de matar cinco mil ejemplares en dos meses. ¿No le parece increíble? –estaba enfadado, como si el mero hecho en pensar en aquella locura lo pusiera furioso.

Le enseñó algunos dibujos y Sakura los contempló asombrada.

-Son muy buenos, ¿los ha hecho usted?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Tiene talento.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros modestamente.

-Como puede ver, tienes muchas cosas que mecanografiar; prácticamente no se ha hecho nada hasta ahora. Sólo tengo cinco semanas para entregar el libro, y todavía me falta el último capítulo. Pero no creo que tarde demasiado en hacerlo.

-Desde luego, va a mantenerme muy ocupada.

-¿Y no ha venido aquí para eso?

-Sí, pero creía que tendría algún tiempo para mí misma.

Sasuke sonrió, mostrando una línea de dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Así que eso es lo que le pasa. Pensaba que iba a poder disfrutar de unas largas vacaciones, que podría dedicarse a vaguear, bañarse y a tomar el sol. A disfrutar, por decirlo con una sola palabra –la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro-. Siento decepcionarla, pero aquí todo el mundo tiene que hacer su trabajo, y eso la incluye a usted.

-Nunca me hubiera atrevido a pensar que pudiera ser de otra manera, señor Uchiha.

-Me alegro de que lo entienda, y le sugiero que empiece cuanto antes. Si quiere algo, llámeme. Esteré cerca de aquí.

-¿Quiere decir que no va a ir con los demás?

-Parece desilusionada.

-No es asunto mío. Pero tengo la sensación de que cree que no voy a saber arreglármelas sola.

-Sería estúpido que la dejara sola antes de asegurarme de que es capaz de hacer su trabajo.

-¿Debería haber traído una carta de referencia de mu último empleo? –preguntó, conservando todavía la sonrisa-. Puedo asegurarle que soy perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que me ha pedido.

-Y también es muy hermosa.

Aquello era lo último que se esperaba Sakura.

-Me pregunto ¿por qué ha considerado necesario hacerme ese tipo de comentario? –le preguntó, mirándolo con recelo.

-¿Es que no le gustan los cumplidos?

-Eso, más que un cumplido, parecía una acusación. Parece que quiere indicar que soy consciente de mi atractivo y que intento aprovecharme de él.

-Supongo que ahora va a decirme que es una mujer felizmente casada y enamorada hasta la locura.

En la cabeza de Sakura empezaron a sonar campanas de advertencia.

-Por supuesto que quiero a Naruto.

-Creo que será mejor que empiece a trabajar –contestó Sasuke, malhumorado. Y salió de la tienda.

A Sakura le costó concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía delante. En su cabeza se reproducían constantemente imágenes de Sasuke: era demasiado consciente de él, demasiado sensible a su magnetismo. Y le preocupaba que Sasuke pareciera estar al corriente de la farsa que ella e Naruto habían inventado. Sakura continuaba escribiendo mecánicamente, sin comprender ni prestar atención a lo que escribía. De vez en cuando, sacaba el papel de la máquina y empezaba de nuevo.

Cuando Sasuke volvió tiempo más tarde, miró con expresión acusadora el montón de hojas arrugadas que había en la papelera.

-¿Es qué Naruto me mintió para que le diera el trabajo?

-En absoluto –contestó Sakura con firmeza-. Lo que pasa es que tengo que acostumbrarme a la máquina –era la mejor excusa que se le ocurría.

-Sólo un mal trabajador culpa a sus herramientas –repuso Sasuke-. ¿Y no hay nada más que la moleste?

-Nada –mintió, sosteniéndole la mirada con firmeza. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan intensos y profundamente negros.

-Parece ponerla nerviosa mi presencia, como si tuviera algo que ocultar –esbozó una peligrosa sonrisa.

A pesar del pánico que se estaba apoderando de ella, Sakura consiguió soltar una carcajada.

-¿Cómo voy a tener algo que esconder? Eso son imaginaciones suyas. Quizá esté un poco nerviosa porque no sé si voy a poder trabajar con este calor, pero eso es todo.

-¿La pone nerviosa el calor? –le preguntó Sasuke con sarcasmo-. Qué cosa más extraña. ¿Está segura de que no es otra cosa?

-Desde luego –contestó, con voz temblorosa.

Sasuke la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Había tal dureza en su mirada que no sabía si iba a poder seguir dominando sus nervios.

-En ese caso –dijo Sasuke al fin-, no le molestará que me ponga a trabajar aquí.

Se sentó en el otro escritorio, agarró un bolígrafo y empezó a garabatear en su cuaderno de notas.

Sakura comprendió que era imprescindible que empezara a hacer las cosas bien, que tenía que concentrarse en sí misma si quería dejar de gastar tiempo y papel por culpa de errores estúpidos. Así que enfocó la mirada en sus papeles y no se permitió mirara ni una sola vez hacia Sasuke.

Estuvo trabajando sin parar durante una hora, hasta que empezaron a dolerle el cuello y los hombros.

-Creo que se merece un descanso.

Sakura se preguntó si Sasuke llevaría mucho tiempo observándola.

-Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco tensa –se frotó el cuello y giró la cabeza, intentando aliviar la tensión.

Sasuke se levantó y se puso detrás de ella.

-Déjame a mí.

De pronto, Sakura sintió sus manos en el cuello. Casi al instante, se tensaron sus músculos.

-Relájese –susurró Sasuke en tono tranquilizador.

-Déjelo, por favor. Ya estoy bien.

-No, no lo está. Está completamente agarrotada –continuó dándole un masaje por el cuello, y deslizando los pulgares por sus hombros.

Sakura comprendió que era inútil intentar detenerlo. Y tampoco podía detener los sentimientos que ante aquel contacto se desataban en su interior. Aunque sabía que Sasuke estaba haciendo algo que haría por cualquiera que se encontrara en la misma situación, se estaban apoderando de ella sentimientos que preferiría ignorar.

-Así esta mejor –comentó Sasuke, como si se hubiera dado cuanta de que Sakura había dejado de resistirse-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

"_Dios mío_ –pensó Sakura- _cómo iba a contestar a aquella pregunta de forma inteligente."_ Dejo caer la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Mmm –murmuró satisfecha-. Desde luego, sabe lo que hace.

Sus terminales nerviosas estaban especialmente sensibles y sabía que corría el grave peligro de abandonarse a aquellas gratificantes sensaciones.

De pronto, Sasuke le apartó los tirantes de la camiseta y Sakura se asustó, pero lo único que pretendía Sasuke era darle un masaje por los hombros. Y justo cuando Sakura empezaba a pensar que ya no iba a poder seguir soportando aquella tensión ni un segundo más, cuando todo su cuerpo parecía estar pidiendo algo más y los latidos de su corazón andaban completamente desbocados, se detuvo.

-Creo que ya está bien –dijo muy serio. La tensión que antes había desaparecido volvía a reflejarse en sus facciones.

Sakura se preguntó horrorizada si se habría dado cuenta de cómo había reaccionado. Y en ese caso… en ese caso lo mejor que podía pasarle era que se la tragara la tierra.

-Gracias –balbuceó, mientras se obligaba a levantarse-. Creo que voy a beber agua –y salió prácticamente corriendo de la tienda.

Al momento se encontró a sí misma jadeando para poder respirar, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho y todo el cuerpo empapado en sudor. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y, cuando se lo bebió, volvió a servirse otro. No había terminado el segundo vaso cuando Sasuke se reunió con ella.

Ya no había nada en su rostro que pudiera indicar que era consciente de cómo había reaccionado Sakura ante su masaje. Evidentemente, había decidido ignorarlo, y Sakura se lo agradecía profundamente. Le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

-¿Quiere agua?

El abastecimiento de agua potable al campamento era muy regular, de modo que siempre contaban con agua fresca para beber y cocinar. Para lavar la ropa y para el aseo personal, se utilizaba agua del mar y un jabón especial. Naruto le había dicho a su hermana que no tardaría en acostumbrarse.

-Sí, por favor –contestó Sasuke, en un tono más brusco de lo normal.

Sakura le sirvió un vaso sin mirarlo, se lo entregó y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él para fijar la mirada en las aguas azul turquesa del Pacífico. A esas alturas, ya se le había normalizado el pulso.

-Podríamos ir a darnos un baño –sugirió sorprendentemente Sasuke.

-¡Que buena idea! –era el antídoto perfecto para la elevada temperatura que había alcanzado su cuerpo. Se volvió hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa desafiante-. ¿Cuánto quiere apostar a que estoy preparada antes que usted?

Dejó el vaso en su sitio y salió corriendo hacia su tienda; y allí, rápidamente, se puso el bikini. Pero Sasuke fue más rápido que ella. Cuando salió, ya estaba esperándola; se había puesto un bañador negro que le daba un aspecto todavía más viril. Sakura contempló extasiada hermoso pecho, sus largas piernas y la dureza de sus músculos. En una mano, llevaba un par de gafas de bucear.

-He pensado que podíamos bucear. ¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez?

Habían zanjado la crisis, pensó Sakura con alivio.

-No, no he buceado nunca –admitió.

-Aquí es casi una obligación. Hay muchas cosas que ver.

Y se adentraron al mar. Sakura se había preparado aquella vez para la baja temperatura del agua, pero eso no evitó que se pusiera a temblar en cuanto entró.

-¿Por qué está el agua tan fría cuando hace tanto calor?

-Todo el mundo hace esa pregunta –le contestó con una sonrisa-. Es por la corriente Humboldt, que viene de la Antártida. Esa es la razón de que haya pingüinos en las Galápagos. Normalmente se les asocia con regiones más frías del hemisferio Sur, pero gracias a esa corriente, pueden vivir aquí.

-¿Veremos alguno?

-Sin duda. No los hay en todas las islas, por supuesto. Cada isla tiene su propia fauna y flora. Por eso es tan fascinante este lugar –se le iluminaron los ojos al hablar, y al oírlo no pudo evitar compartir parte de su entusiasmo.

Pero ya había llegado el momento de ponerse en acción. Se colocaron las gafas y los tubos de bucear y se sumergieron en el agua. A Sakura le sorprendió la variedad y el color de la vida subacuática; había estrellas, anémonas, peces de múltiples colores. Era un mundo nuevo y absolutamente sorprendente para ella.

Y de pronto, cuando ya llevaban cerca de veinte minutos dentro del agua y Sakura iba a sugerir que salieran porque estaba empezando a tener frío, apareció un pequeño león marino y se quedó mirándola fijamente, totalmente confiado. Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke entusiasmada y éste le sonrió con la mirada, antes de que volvieran a la orilla.

Sakura llegó helada, pero feliz.

-¡Ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa de toda mi vida! –exclamó, mientras se tumbaba en la arena-. ¡Nunca había visto nada parecido!

-Y esto sólo ha sido la punta del iceberg. Aquí los animales no temen a los seres humanos. Le aseguro que antes de volver a Inglaterra, va a tener experiencias mucho más impresionantes. Aunque si quiere bucear durante períodos más largos, le recomendaría que usara un traje de buceo.

Se tumbó al lado de Sakura en la arena, y al instante se pusieron en funcionamiento todos los sentidos de la joven. Cerró los ojos, para intentar olvidar su presencia, pero imposible. Sasuke Uchiha había invadido todos sus sentidos; había puesto su vida boca abajo y Sakura no sabía como iba a arreglárselas para enfrentarse a esa situación sin revelar que Naruto era en realidad su hermano, y no su marido.

Sakura no tardó en volver a estar acalorada, aunque no sólo por el calor del día.

-Creo que debería ponerse algún protector solar. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo?

-Creo que debería volver al trabajo.

-¿L pesa la conciencia? ¿O lo hace por mí?

-¿Por usted? –intentó parecer incrédula, a pesar de que estaba aterrorizada. Aquel hombre parecía capaz de leerle el pensamiento-. ¿Por qué voy a querer irme de aquí por usted?

-¿No tiene miedo de que su… bueno, de que a Naruto le moleste que esté tumbada en la playa con otro hombre?

-Estoy segura de que sabe que estoy a salvo con usted –dijo con falsa alegría.

-Sí, por supuesto. Completamente a salvo –y después añadió-. Pero hay otros de los que debería cuidarse.

Se refería a Kiba, por supuesto, pero en ese momento Sakura casi no lo estaba escuchando. Estaba absorta en su boca, preguntándose qué sentiría al ser besada por aquellos labios generosos y sensuales.

-De todas formas –dijo Sasuke-, casi es ya la hora de comer. No tiene sentido que se ponga ahora a trabajar. Y no sé a usted, pero a mí el baño me ha abierto el apetito.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron volver bruscamente a la realidad, pero descubrió que Sasuke también tenía los ojos fijos en su boca.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"_**ESCENAS DEL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO":**_

Sakura tragó saliva: "_¿de qué clase de apetito estaba hablando?"_, se preguntó desesperada. (…) –¿Es hija única? –No, tengo un hermano. -¿Mayor o menor que usted? –Mayor –al menos eso era verdad, aunque sólo media hora mayor que ella. –Supongo que son muy cercanos (…) Tanto que los haría prácticamente inseparables, ¿verdad? (…) Seguramente van a todas partes juntos (…) Casi como un matrimonio (…)

-Estoy convencida de que Sasuke lo sabe. (…) –Eso son imaginaciones tuyas. A mí nunca me ha dicho nada. (…) Siempre es extremadamente amable conmigo.

-Vamos, vamos. Prepárate para salir. (…) Sakura no estaba en absoluto emocionada; aquel viaje presagiaba desastre. ¿Cómo iban a poder guardar su secreto viviendo los tres juntos? (…) -¿Qué le pasa, Sakura? (…) No crea que no me he dado cuenta de que huye de mí (…) Pero como vamos a trabajar y vivir juntos. Le sugiero que disimule la repugnancia que le causo (…) A Sakura le entraron ganas de sonreír. Las cosas iban a resultarle más fáciles si Sasuke pensaba que no le gustaba.

-Me gusta este barco (…) La verdad es que nunca había montado en ninguno. (…) –Eso sí es extraño… Porque Naruto me dijo que habían pasado la luna de miel haciendo un crucero por las islas griegas. (…)

Sakura estaba riéndose con Kiba a causa de un cajón que ambos estaban intentando colocar para poder meterlo en el bote cuando oyeron un grito de Sasuke. -¡Basta! Sakura, déjalo. Kiba, tú quédate en el bote. (…) –Supe que iba a pasar algo así en cuanto la vi. -¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? (…) No tengo ningún interés en Kiba (…) ¿Está usted convencido de que me dedico a coquetear con todos los hombres solteros con los que me encuentro? (…) ¿Va a acusarme de coquetear con usted? (…) –No creo que se atreva (…) tener que estar continuamente pendiente de sus maniobras de seducción podría hacer que las próximas semanas fueran difíciles. (…) –Es usted un canalla. Conseguir trabajar con usted es lo peor que le podía haber pasado a Naruto. –Y yo estoy empezando a pensar que no pude haber hecho nada peor que sugerirle que trajera a su esposa (…)

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**N/A: **Hola!...

Como les prometí aquí les traigo la conti… =) Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me sorprendió mucho que esta adaptación haya sido aceptada tan favorablemente… pero todo es gracias a ustedes… :D

Bueno en cuanto a este capitulo: que les puedo decir… como verán Sasuke y Sakura se están acercando de a poco, incluso él le hizo masajes (Kiaa! Yo quiero un novio así… T_T)… ejem… como decía, Muchos de ustedes tenían razón el pelinegro esta celoso (aunque no lo admita) de Kiba y como verán esta dando claras muestras de que sospecha algo, o quizás es sólo que Saku se imagina cosas o_O¿?... eso se sabrá más adelante.

En el próximo capitulo además de lo que ya adelante, se sabrán algunas cosas sobre el pasado del azabache, pero no quise adelantar nada… además de que llegó el tiempo en que Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se vayan a trabajar a otra isla los tres juntos *_* así que prepárense porque ahora van a empezar a pasa muchas cosas… :)

Por ahora es todo, los dejo hasta el capi que viene, y a aquellos que leen "Mascarada de amor", nos leemos esta semana…

Cuídense… SAYO!... xD

P.D.: lamento las faltas, pero no tengo tiempo de revisar… GOMEN… =(

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… **_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...**_ **=)**

_***Beauty Little Star***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_*****__** Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***nadeshiko-uchiha***_

_*** karluca***_

_***Sakulali***_

_***Zembre98***_

_***gotik pirata***_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Margaret Mayo y se titula "Sentimientos Robados", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR- (POR AHORA SOLO ESO, PERO MÁS ADELANTE HABRA ESCENAS UN POCO FUERTES).

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Capitulo cuatro:**_

Sakura tragó saliva, sin atreverse a mirar a Sasuke a los ojos. _"¿De qué clase de apetito estaba hablando?", _se preguntó desesperada.

-Eso de comer me parece una idea perfecta –dijo mientras se levantaba con el corazón palpitante.

Sakura volvió a la tienda, se puso una enorme camiseta encima del bikini y se reunió después con Sasuke a comer los sandwiches que ella misma había preparado aquella mañana. Sasuke, para alivio de Sakura, empezó a hablar de su trabajo.

-La ecología siempre me ha interesado. Cuando era niño, me pasaba la vida haciendo preguntas: por qué esta planta crecía en un lugar y no en otro, por qué este animal hacía unas cosas y aquel otras… A veces mis padres se exasperaban porque no eran capaces de contestarme a todo lo que preguntaba.

-Estoy segura de que ahora estarán orgullosos de usted.

Sasuke tensó los labios y una sombra oscureció su mirada.

-Están divorciados –dijo sin más. Era obvio que eso era algo que le preocupaba-. Mi padre vive en Nueva Zelanda, se ha vuelto a casar, y mi madre vive sola en Londres. Desgraciadamente, no los veo muy a menudo.

-Lo siento.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

-No tiene por qué. Es algo que sucede con mucha frecuencia.

-¿Se interpuso alguien entre ellos dos? –era una pregunta muy personal, y quizá no debería haberla hecho, pero como la situación de los padres de Sasuke se parecía tanto a la de los suyos le había resultado prácticamente imposible dejar de preguntarlo.

-Desgraciadamente, sí. Mi padre pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de casa por culpa de su trabajo. A mi madre no le importaba al principio, pero los viajes de mi padre se prolongaban cada vez más, y ella se sentía cada vez más sola –había amargura en su voz, y Sakura comprendió que no le gustaba recordar el pasado-. Consiguió un trabajo, su jefe era viudo, y un auténtico galán y…, bueno, creo que no necesito explicarte el resto.

-¿Por eso usted no se ha casado?

-No es la única razón, pero supongo que estará de acuerdo en que mi forma de vida no es la más adecuada para el matrimonio. No puedo condenar a una mujer a vivir esperándome, y tampoco quiero obligarla a renunciar a su trabajo –se encogió de hombros-. Prefiero continuar soltero.

Todavía llevaba puesto el bañador, y Sakura, aunque estaba pendiente de lo que le estaba contando, no podía evitar que sus ojos vagaran por aquel cuerpo perfecto. No le sobraba ni una gota de grasa, estaba en perfectas condiciones físicas. Le bastaba mirarlo para que la sangre le corriera aceleradamente por las venas.

-¿Y qué le impediría llevar a su mujer con usted?

Sasuke soltó una carcajada cargada de escepticismo.

-Teóricamente nada, pero en la práctica no funcionaría. Lo he visto. A la larga, todas las mujeres quieren tener su propia casa, una familia… usted debería saberlo, Sakura. ¿Se quedaría indefinidamente con Naruto? ¿Durante años, por ejemplo?

-Si me interesaran las mismas cosas que a él, creo que sí.

-Hay mujeres biólogas que vienen a trabajar a este tipo de campamentos, pero yo tengo la sensación de que antes o después quieren establecerse en una casa y formar una familia.

-Mis padres también están divorciados-dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Quizá deseara de forma inconsciente que aquello pudiera unirlos de alguna manera.

-Sucede demasiado a menudo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué sucedió en su caso?

De pronto, a Sakura se le ocurrió pensar que Naruto podía haberle hablado de ello y que en ese momento estaba poniéndola a prueba. _"Debería aprender a mantener la boca cerrada"_, se dijo.

-Lo de siempre –se encogió de hombros-. Apareció otra mujer.

-¿Cuántos años tenía usted?

-Once –le contestó. Comprobó aliviada que en el rostro de Sasuke no aparecía nada que indicara que había oído antes la misma historia.

-Era muy pequeña. A esa edad era muy importante la vida familiar. ¿Es hija única?

-No, tengo un hermano –contestó muy tensa.

-¿Un hermano? ¿Mayor o menor que usted?

-Mayor –al menos eso era verdad, aunque sólo fuera media hora mayor que ella.

-Supongo que eso los acercaría mucho.

-Sí.

-Tanto que los haría prácticamente inseparables, ¿verdad? –se acercó más a ella-. Seguramente van a todas partes juntos, lo hacen casi todo juntos. Casi como un matrimonio, ¿verdad?

-Sí, estamos muy unidos –contestó con voz ronca-. Y creo que ya es hora de que me ponga a trabajar.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió a su tienda a cambiarse de ropa. Una vez allí, necesitó algún tiempo para tranquilizarse y ordenar sus pensamientos. Aquello era terrible, mucho peor de lo que nunca había imaginado. Sasuke lo sabía, si no, no habría hecho aquellas preguntas.

Concibió la esperanza de que Sasuke no se reuniera con ella, pero fue en vano. Y mecanografiar al lado de aquel hombre le resultaba prácticamente imposible. Cada hora se le hacía interminable, y cuando oyó que Chouji empezaba a hacer los preparativos para la cena, sintió un verdadero alivio.

Rápidamente, se puso a ordenar su escritorio.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –le preguntó Sasuke.

-Voy a ayudar a Chouji.

-Ya no es necesario. He cambiado de opinión.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-He pensado que si se pone a cocinar va a dejar aquí mucho trabajo pendiente. No me había dado cuenta de todo lo que había que mecanografiar. Quiero que acabe con todo esto cuanto antes, para que cuando vayamos a Vulcan Island pueda dedicarse a mi libro. Chouji puede continuar trabajando.

-¿Pero no se le ha ocurrido pensar que Chouji a lo mejor ya ha hecho planes?

-Lo dudo. Chouji no ha salido de aquí en toda su vida. Nunca ha querido abandonar las islas. Está muy contento con el trabajo, de hecho, fui yo el que le sugerí que se tomara algún tiempo libre. Estoy seguro de que no le importará –hablaba como si pensara que en realidad le estaba haciendo un favor a Chouji-. Parece desilusionada. Pensaba que no le gustaba cocinar para multitudes, como usted dijo.

-Cambiar de actividad siempre viene bien –y en ese momento particular necesitaba salir de la tienda para poder respirar. Había estado tan cerca de él durante todo el día que a esas alturas ya tenía los nervios destrozados.

-La necesito aquí. ¿Tiene idea de cuánto tiempo le llevará terminar con todo esto?

"_Desde luego"_, pensó Sakura, lo que le había parecido ver en la playa debían haber sido imaginaciones suyas, porque a partir de entonces no había vuelto a hacer ni decir nada que indicara que la encontraba atractiva.

-Creo que en un par de días, si nadie me interrumpe -¡y si conseguía tranquilizarse! El cuello había empezado a dolerle otra vez, pero no iba a permitir que Sasuke se enterara. En ese momento no podría soportar que la tocara: correría el peligro de abandonarse completamente a sus caricias.

-Eso está bien, porque estoy deseando ir a Vulcan Island lo antes posible.

Sakura no quería ir. Allí no habría forma de escapar de Sasuke. Y además, tendrían que esforzarse todavía más en guardar las apariencias. No sabía cómo iban a arreglárselas para no despertar todavía más sospechas.

Más tarde, tuvo oportunidad de comunicarle a Naruto sus miedos. La sobremesa de la cena había sido muy tensa, sobre todo cuando Kiba había intentado monopolizarla otra vez. Había conseguido retirarse pronto, pero todavía no se había dormido cuando Naruto volvió a la tienda.

Se sentó en la cama, abrazada a sus rodillas y le dijo a su hermano:

-Estoy asustada. Estoy convencida de que Sasuke lo sabe. Ha estado lazándome indirectas sobre nuestra relación.

-Eso son imaginaciones tuyas. A mí nunca me ha dicho nada.

-A mí tampoco me lo ha dicho abiertamente. Sólo está esperando que cometamos un desliz, lo sé. ¿Tú no has notado nada?

-Nada –contestó-. Siempre es extremadamente amable conmigo.

O

O

O

Para alivio de Sakura, Sasuke no volvió a quedarse en el campamento. Al parecer, estaba convencido de su capacidad para realizar ese trabajo. Durante las horas de más calor, aprovechaba para bañarse en el mar, pero ella sola no se divertía mucho.

Cuando Sasuke volvía por las noches, comentaban el trabajo de Sakura, y aunque está luchaba desesperadamente contra la atracción que sentía hacia él, se decía a sí misma que era inútil. No podía hacer nada para evitar la excitación que sentía cada vez que se acercaba a él.

Una vez terminadas de pasar las notas, Sasuke anunció que ya podían trasladarse a la otra isla. Y los temores de Sakura aumentaron.

Naruto, por otra parte, estaba totalmente emocionado. Trabajar a solas con Sasuke Uchiha era su más anhelado deseo. La mañana que iban a partir, se despertó al amanecer y sacudió a su hermana del hombro para despertarla.

-Vamos, vamos. Prepárate para salir.

Sakura no estaba en absoluto emocionada; aquel viaje presagiaba el desastre. ¿Cómo iban a poder guardar su secreto viviendo los tres juntos?

Después del desayuno, ellos tres y Kiba, que iba a llevar de nuevo el barco a la isla para que pudieran utilizarlo otros miembros del grupo en su ausencia, fueron en el jeep hasta el puerto, donde estaba anclado el barco con todo lo que pudieran necesitar.

Al subir a bordo, Sakura tropezó y se tambaleó. Sasuke le dio rápidamente la mano, provocándole una sensación tan intensa que aquello fue la prueba tangible de las dificultades con las que se iba a encontrar.

Rápidamente, se separó de él y se metió en la cabina, con la intención de permanecer allí hasta que hubiera desaparecido el rubor en sus mejillas y se sintiera capaz de enfrentarse a Sasuke sin sentir que se desataba una tormenta en su interior. Había intentado por todos los medios mantener a raya sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke, pero al parecer no lo había conseguido.

Permaneció mirando por la ventana, observando cómo se alejaba Santa Cruz en la distancia.

De pronto, oyó su voz detrás de ella y se volvió sobresaltada. No lo había oído entrar en la cabina.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –le preguntó a Sasuke con aspereza. Aquel día, llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta que le daban un aspecto devastadoramente masculino.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y dijo con toda la naturalidad que pudo:

-Admirar el paisaje.

-Puede hacerlo desde cubierta.

-Sí, ahora mismo iré –respondió tranquilamente.

Pero Sasuke no se movió de allí.

-¿Qué le pasa, Sakura?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Y entonces por qué se comporta de esa forma? Creo que me está mintiendo. Me parece que tenemos un problema. No crea que no me he dado cuenta de que huye de mí como un gato escaldado. Pero como vamos a tener que trabajar y vivir juntos, le sugiero que disimule la repugnancia que le causo, o cualquier sentimiento que tenga en contra de mí. De otra manera, esto será un desastre. ¿Me ha comprendido?

Era un alivio que hubiera interpretado de aquella forma su reacción. A Sakura le entraron ganas de sonreír. Las cosas iban a resultarle mucho más fáciles si Sasuke pensaba que no le gustaba.

-Lo intentaré –contestó.

-Hará algo más que intentarlo si no quiere que Naruto vuelva a Inglaterra antes de lo que pretendía. O trabajamos los tres como un equipo, o no trabajamos. –al oírlo, a Sakura se le pusieron los pelos de punta-. Y ahora, le sugiero que salga a cubierta y empiece a comportarse como es debido.

Kiba estaba al mando del barco. Al ver a Sakura sonrió y le dijo, sin advertir preocupación:

-Esto es vida, ¿eh?

-Cuánto daríamos por tener este sol en Inglaterra –comentó Sakura sonriente.

-Típico de los ingleses, siempre hablando del tiempo.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Nunca estamos contentos.

-Me imagino que dentro de poco empezarás a quejarte del calor –le dijo Kiba, de buen humor.

-Y ame parece un poco molesto.

-Te acostumbrarás –bajó la voz y continuó, en tono de complicidad-: Es una pena que tú y Naruto no podáis quedaros solos. Dos náufragos en una isla desierta. El jefe va a ser una auténtica molestia.

Sakura miró con recelo a Sasuke, que estaba hablando en ese momento con Naruto, en voz igualmente baja.

-No creo.

Kiba evidentemente pensó que Sakura quería decir que Naruto y ella ya habían hecho sus planes y soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que Sasuke e Naruto los miraban con repentino interés. Sasuke frunció el ceño y en cuanto Kiba se alejó de Sakura para ir a decirle algo a Naruto, que se había acercado a la proa, la abordó.

-Está jugando con fuego, _**señora **_Uzumaki.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Estoy hablando de Kiba.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-Kiba solo está siendo amistoso.

-Demasiado amistoso –gruñó.

-Se está imaginando cosas que no son –le dijo con dureza.

-Ya ha dejado muy claras sus preferencias, en cualquier caso, es por Naruto por el que lo siento.

-Naruto sabe que no hay nada entre Kiba y yo, y si a él no le importa que hable con él, no sé por qué tiene que importarle a usted.

-Mientas lo único que sea hablar… La verdad es que creo que debería prestarle más atención a su _**marido. **_Pasan poco tiempo juntos.

-Es difícil –dijo tranquilamente-, cuando usted lo tiene constantemente ocupado.

-¿Es una queja? –los ojos le brillaron de forma peligrosamente amenazadora.

-Por supuesto que no –contestó, preguntándose por qué malinterpretaba todo lo que decía-. Ya conocía la situación antes de venir. Está haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, señor Uchiha. Naruto no se ha quejado de la situación, y yo tampoco.

Sasuke la miró con atención, y Sakura comprendió que tenía que cambiar cuanto antes de tema. Le dirigió una calurosa sonrisa.

-Me gusta este barco. Es muy bonito.

-Cumple con su función –gruñó.

-¿Nunca se queda a dormir en él? –había descubierto dos camarotes.

-Raras veces –parecía haberlo inquietado aquella pregunta, como si supiera que era una estratagema de Sakura para cambiar la conversación-. Lo utilizamos principalmente para llevar al quipo a los alrededores. ¿Le gustan los barcos?

-La verdad es que nunca había montado en ninguno.

-Eso sí que es extraño… -la miró fijamente a los ojos-. Porque Naruto me dijo que habían pasado la luna de miel haciendo un crucero por las islas griegas.

-Un crucero no cuenta. Eso es como estar en un hotel –_"¡maldita sea!"_, gruñó en silencio, "_¿qué más le habría contado Naruto? Iba a tener que cuidar extremadamente sus palabras."_

-¿Quiere decir –le preguntó Sasuke en tono burlón- que estaban tan pendientes el uno del otro que apenas se fijaron en lo que los rodeaba?

-Algo así.

-Me imagino que la luna de miel se pasa muy pronto –arqueo una ceja-. Me he fijado en que ninguno de los dos parece tener mucha necesidad en caer en los brazos del otro. Quizá debería ir ahora a reunirse con su marido, ¿no cree? En cuanto lleguemos a la isla, va a tener tanto trabajo que casi no van a poder verse.

Sakura se alegró de tener una excusa para escapar de su lado. Fue a la proa, se sentó al lado de su hermano y suspiró preocupada.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermanita?

-Esto –siseó-. Tú, yo… Todo.

Naruto la miró extrañado.

-Sasuke acaba de mencionarme mi luna de miel. Estábamos hablando de barcos y he estado a punto de meter la pata. No sabía que le habías contado que habíais hecho un crucero. ¿Qué más se supone que debo saber?

Naruto le tomó de la mano.

-Dios mío, no lo sé. Hemos hablado sobre todo tipo de cosas. No te preocupes tanto. Yo confío plenamente en ti. Se te da muy bien improvisar, sé que no me vas a delatar.

-Al menos intencionalmente –contestó enfadada-, pero esto está empezando a sobrepasarme. No sé cómo me las voy a arreglar.

-¿Por qué no te tranquilizas? –le pasó el brazo por los hombros, y Sakura apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo siento –sonrió con pesar-, pero es que Sasuke acaba de acusarme de estar coqueteando con Kiba.

-Eso puedo entenderlo. Aunque a mí me parece que la situación es la contraria. Es Kiba el que parece estar encantado contigo.

-No es posible. Tienes que estar equivocado, Kiba sólo esta siendo amable conmigo.

-No es eso lo que a mí me parece. Y no soy el único que lo piensa.

-¿Entonces no crees que deberías estar representando el papel de marido encolerizado? –le preguntó-. Naruto, el éxito de nuestro plan depende de los dos.

-No te pongas nerviosa, en cuanto lleguemos a la isla, todo saldrá bien.

-Sasuke piensa que no estás suficientemente enamorado.

-Entonces lo fingiré. No quiero echarlo todo a perder después de lo que he pasado. Trabajar a solas con Sasuke es mucho más de lo que nunca me había atrevido a soñar. Es un auténtico honor. Me siento orgulloso y feliz de poder hacerlo –la abrazó con cariño, y en ese momento Sakura sintió la mirada de Sasuke perforándole la espalda.

Sin embargo, cuando a parecieron un par de delfines saltando delante del barco y llamándose felizmente el uno al otro, se quedó tan encantada que fue capaz de olvidarse de su incómoda situación.

Vulcan Island era una de las islas más occidentales del archipiélago. A medida que se iban aproximando, iba pareciéndole más pequeña e inaccesible por las escarpadas rocas que la rodeaban.

-¿Esta es la isla? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-Esta es –contestó Sasuke. Había ocupado el lugar de Kiba y estaba piloteando hábilmente el barco, Sakura todavía no podía ver ningún lugar para tomar tierra, y se sorprendió al descubrir una pequeña cala entre las rocas volcánicas y una larga y estrecha playa de reluciente coral que empezaba a hacerse visible.

Sasuke dejó caer el ancla y empezaron a hacer viajes para sacar todas las provisiones y llevarlas en el bote hasta la orilla.

Sakura estaba riéndose con Kiba a causa de un cajón que ambos estaban intentando colocar para poder meterlo en el bote cuando oyeron un grito de Sasuke.

-¡Basta! Sakura, déjalo. Kiba, tú quédate en el bote.

Al ver su expresión, Sakura sintió un escalofrío. Hasta Kiba pareció sorprendido por la dureza de su tono.

Kiba saltó rápidamente al bote mientras Sasuke trepaba hasta el barco. Una vez allí, puso una cuerda alrededor del cajón y la bajó al bote. Después le hizo una seña a Kiba para que lo llevara a la orilla.

Sakura comprendió que se avecinaba un desastre.

-¿Mi advertencia no le ha servido de nada?

-Sólo estaba ayudando a Kiba.

-Eso no es lo que me ha parecido. Supe que iba a pasar algo así en cuanto la vi.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

-Que responde a los halagos como los pétalos de las flores al sol. Eso es lo que quiero decir –gruñó.

-Esto es increíble. Vaya a preguntarle a Naruto lo que me gusta y lo que no. Él podrá decirle que está cometiendo un error. No tengo ningún interés en Kiba.

-No tengo ninguna duda de que Naruto sabe perfectamente lo que le gusta y lo que no –sonrió con ironía.

-¿Así que está convencido de que me dedico a coquetear con todos los hombres solteros con los que me encuentro? ¿Qué va a pasar entonces cuando estemos los tres en la isla? ¿Va a acusarme de coquetear con usted?

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

-No creo que se atreva, lo cual me parece una bendición, porque tener que estar continuamente pendiente de sus maniobras de seducción podría hacer que las próximas semanas fueran especialmente difíciles.

-¡Es usted un cerdo! –levantó la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada, pero se lo pensó mejor y se dio la vuelta. Casi inmediatamente, giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo de nuevo a la cara-. Es usted un canalla, ¿lo sabe? Conseguir trabajar con usted es lo peor que le podía haber pasado a Naruto.

-Y yo estoy empezando a pensar que no pude haber hecho nada peor que sugerirle que trajera a su esposa –le contestó Sasuke-. Yo pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor. Pero lo único que he conseguido ha sido perjudicarme a mí mismo.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"_**ESCENAS DEL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO":**_

-¿Se supone que tengo que suplicarle que me perdone? (…) Ningún miembro del quipo ha traído a su mujer, y se que algunos están casados porque me lo ha dicho Kiba. -¿Kiba se lo dijo? –arqueó las cejas con gesto de desaprobación-. Parece que han tenido conversaciones muy profundas… -Y a mí me parce que tiene una mente enferma (…)

Se sorprendió al descubrir que ella y su hermano iban a tener que dormir en tiendas separadas. –Siempre usamos estas tiendas cuando vamos de excursión a las islas –le explicó Sasuke con frialdad-. Lo siento, confío en que no sea causa de tensiones en su _**relación**_.

Sakura se dedicó a explorar (…) descubrió una piscina natural (…) el agua era templada (…) se quitó el vestido y se metió al agua (…) Era un placer estar allí, tanto que Naruto y Sasuke volvieron en su ausencia y éste último fue a buscarla. (…) Sakura no tenía forma de escapar, era imposible esconderse (…) Parecía divertirlo haberla encontrado en una situación tan comprometida. A Sakura le latía salvajemente el corazón (…) Sasuke levantó el vestido que Sakura había dejado en las rocas. –Este no es el mejor lugar para ser pudorosa, y menos tratándose de usted. (…) Sakura permitió que la ayudara a salir. (…) se resbaló por culpa de las algas. (…) Ambos intentado recobrar el equilibrio, Sakura se encontró de pronto empujada contra el imponente cuerpo de Sasuke (…)

Sasuke la tomó de la mano (…) –¿Es demasiado para usted? –le preguntó Sasuke, con una mirada burlona. (…) –Eres una mujer inteligente, Sakura Uzumaki, no eres lo que me esperabas. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. -¿Y si yo no quiero contarlo? –Entonces me veré obligado a pensar que tienes algo que ocultar (…) -¿Quieres venir a darte un baño conmigo? Si a Naruto no le importa, claro. –En absoluto –gritó Naruto. (…) Sasuke devoraba sus labios y Sakura se descubrió a sí misma respondiendo, moldeando su cuerpo contra el suyo (…) –Si estás insinuando que he sido yo la que he pedido ese beso, estás muy equivocado. –Si no querías que te besara, ¿por qué no me has detenido? Algo me dice que… -Por supuesto que no quería besarte (…)

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**N/A: **Hola!... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :) Y como se habrán dado cuenta las cosas se empiezan a complicar para Sakura y Naruto, su mentira se les está yendo de las manos :(

Pero como habrán leído en el siguiente capi pasarán cosas muy interesantes, va a ver mucho SASUSAKU, ¡DE VERAS!... ;)

Actualizaré la semana que viene…

Cuídense, SAYO!... xD

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… **_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...**_ **=)**

_***Beauty Little Star***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Yurippe***_

_***edniiitahhh***_

_***Sakulali***_

_***Sakura-v-19***_

_***sora-san.04***_

_***danny***_

_***minina mina***_

_**ME AVISAN SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN… =)**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	5. Chapters 5 y 6

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Margaret Mayo y se titula "Sentimientos Robados", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR- TENSIÓN SEXUAL (POR AHORA SOLO ESO, PERO MÁS ADELANTE HABRA ESCENAS UN POCO FUERTES).

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Capitulo cinco:**_

Sakura le dirigió a Sasuke una mirada fulminante.

-¿Se supone que tengo que suplicarle que me perdone? Usted no le está haciendo a Naruto ningún favor. Al final ha conseguido hacerse con una mecanógrafa y una cocinara a cambio de nada. No creo que le hubiera hecho a Naruto esa sugerencia si yo no hubiera sido una persona cualificada para hacer ese trabajo. Ningún miembro del equipo ha traído a su mujer, y sé que algunos están casados porque me lo dijo Kiba.

-¿Kiba se lo dijo? –arqueó las cejas con gesto de desaprobación-. Parece que han tenido conversaciones muy profundas…

-Y a mí me paree que tiene una mente enferma –replicó-. Pero puede pensar lo que quiera; yo tengo la conciencia tranquila.

Sakura observó por el rabillo del ojo que Kiba se acercaba en el bote, y comprendió que debía estar pensando que debía estar preguntándose qué estaba pasando allí. Kiba no sabía que Sasuke le había advertido a Sakura que procurara alejarse de él. Sakura se dirigió hacia el otro lado del barco.

-Ya no queda nada más –anunció Sasuke bruscamente cuando Kiba subió al barco-. Ya puedes llevarte el barco de vuelta. Nos veremos dentro de un mes. ¿Tienes la lista de los alimentos que necesitamos?

Kiba asintió.

_¡Estaba pidiendo más provisiones!,_ pensó Sakura asustada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí? –preguntó.

-El que haga falta –contestó Sasuke cortante.

Kiba miró a Sakura dándole a entender, sin necesidad de palabras, que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero que contaba con todas sus simpatías.

-Adiós, Kiba –le dijo, mientras empezaba a bajar al bote-. Te veré dentro de un mes, supongo.

Sasuke la siguió, puso el motor en marcha y se alejaron del yate envueltos en una nube de espuma.

Naruto y Sasuke montaron rápidamente las tiendas, y Sakura se sorprendió al descubrir que ella y su hermano iban atener que dormir en tiendas separadas.

-Siempre usamos estas tiendas cuando vamos de excursión a las islas –le explicó Sasuke con frialdad-. Lo siento, confío en que no sea causa de tensiones en su _relación_.

-No tiene ninguna importancia –contestó Naruto-. Sobreviviremos. ¿Qué dices, Sakura? –le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y Sakura le sonrió.

-Intentaré no quejarme.

Mientras los hombres terminaban de montar las camas, Sakura había empezado a clasificar y colocar los alimentos en la tienda que iban a utilizar como despensa.

La cocina no era tan grande como la que tenían en el campamento principal; también era de gas, pero sólo tenía un par de fuegos. Aquel día cenaron pescado, patatas hervidas y papaya. Cenaron en una mesa abatible. Como no era muy grande, Sakura rozaba de vez en cuando la rodilla de Sasuke con la suya, y la apartaba rápidamente. Cada vez que lo tocaba, veía que Sasuke fruncía el ceño y Sakura sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Les había llevado todo el día llegar hasta allí y levantar el campamento, no debía faltar ya más de una hora para que anocheciera. Sakura estaba deseando irse a la cama. Necesitaba desesperadamente alejarse de Sasuke. Su actitud estaba acabando con ella y le parecía increíble que Naruto no se diera cuenta de nada.

-La última vez que vine aquí hice una potabilizadora solar para el agua –le comentó Sasuke a Naruto-. Podemos ir a ver si todavía está en buenas condiciones.

Aunque habían llevado bastante agua dulce, poder contar con un suplemento de agua potable sería una gran ayuda. Todavía tendría que usar el agua del mar y el jabón especial para lavar la ropa y para el aseo personal, algo a lo que todavía no había conseguido acostumbrarse a pesar de lo que decía su hermano.

En su ausencia, Sakura se dedicó a explorar los alrededores y descubrió que la marea había formado una piscina natural entre las rocas, no lejos del campamento. Sin pararse a pensar, se quitó el vestido de algodón que llevaba y se metió al agua.

En algunas zonas era bastante profunda, y la sorprendió agradablemente comprobar que el agua estaba templada. Era un placer estar allí, y se quedó más tiempo de lo que pretendía, tanto que Naruto y Sasuke volvieron en su ausencia y éste último fue a buscarla.

Al verlo, Sakura comprendió que no tenía forma de escapar, era imposible esconderse. Lo miró intentando disimular su terror con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Así que está aquí –parecía divertirlo haberla encontrado en una situación tan prometedora.

A Sakura le latía salvajemente el corazón.

-Se me ha pasado el tiempo sin darme cuenta. Esta piscina natural es maravillosa. Si usted, esto… -hizo un gesto con la mano, para indicarle que ese alejara-. Yo…

Sasuke levantó el vestido que Sakura había dejado en las rocas.

-Este no es el mejor lugar para ser pudorosa, y menos tratándose de usted.

Aquel ataque la ofendió, además no podía comprender qué lo había motivado. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar, Sasuke le tendió la mano.

-Déjeme ayudarla. Estas rocas pueden ser muy peligrosas.

En contra de lo que le apetecía, Sakura permitió que la ayudara a salir. Casi lo había conseguido cuando resbaló por culpa de las algas. Si ni hubiera sido por la rápida reacción de Sasuke, se habría caído de espaldas, y podría haberse hecho un daño considerable en la espalda.

Como ambos intentaron recobrar el equilibrio, Sakura se encontró de pronto empujada contra el imponente cuerpo de Sasuke. El contacto duró sólo unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que el corazón empezara a latirle con tanta fuerza que la joven pensó que iba a salírsele del pecho.

Sasuke la cubrió rápidamente con el vestido y se alejó de ella.

-No me parece una buena idea que haya venido sola –le dijo con aspereza-. Ya ha visto lo fácil que es tener un accidente. La próxima vez espere hasta que Naruto pueda reunirse con usted.

Sakura quiso decirle que si no hubiera sido por él, no habría pasado nada, pero decidió que era preferible no discutir y permaneció en silencio.

-Algunas de estas rocas son como cuchillas de afeitar –añadió Sasuke-. Me da miedo pensar lo que habrá pasado si no hubiera podido agarrarla.

-Se lo agradezco –contestó recatadamente.

Sasuke la miró con recelo, como si esperara un agradecimiento más caluroso.

-Creo que será mejor que volvamos –dijo malhumorado-, o Naruto empezar a preguntarse qué demonios está pasando.

A Sakura la extrañaba que Naruto no hubiera ido a buscarla. De esa forma le estaba dando a Sasuke la oportunidad de confirmar las sospechas que albergaba sobre su relación.

Cuando los oyó llegar, Naruto levantó la mirada de su cuaderno de notas y les brindó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Así que la has encontrado.

Sasuke gruñó e Naruto interrogó a su hermana con la mirada. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba bañándome –dijo.

El sol había transformado el mar en un manto de oro fundido y las rocas volcánicas en enormes masas de bronce. Habría sido un entorno perfecto si la situación no hubiera sido tan delicada.

-Pensaba ir yo a buscarte –le dijo Naruto-, pero Sasuke me ha dicho que conocía la isla mejor que yo, y que tenía una idea aproximada de dónde podías estar.

_Y se suponía que eso tenía que hacerla sentirse mejor_, pensó Sakura mientras se metía en la tienda para ponerse unos pantalones blancos de algodón y una camiseta rosa. Todavía era vívidamente consciente de que Sasuke la había visto desnuda; todo su cuerpo vibraba al pensar en lo que podía haber sucedido.

Salió de la tienda y permaneció con Naruto y con Sasuke bajo la bóveda del cielo, iluminados por la luna y las estrellas. Los hombres hablaban de todo tipo de cosas, la mayor parte de ellas relacionadas con su trabajo. Sakura se dejaba llevar por el sonido de la voz de Sasuke.

-¿Tú que crees, Sakura?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaban hablándole a ella y que no había oído una sola palabra.

-Lo siento, no estaba escuchando.

-Estábamos pensando que mañana podías venir con nosotros, en vez de quedarte sola en el campamento.

Sakura miró alternativamente a Sasuke y a su hermano, preguntándose de quién habría sido la idea.

-Creo que será mejor que me quede, para empezar a pasar el libro a máquina.

-Al contrario –Sasuke la taladró con la mirada-. Creo que antes deberías familiarizarte con la isla. No es muy grande, debe de tener unos tres kilómetros cuadrados, pero por si alguna razón nos necesitas alguna vez, es preferible que sepas dónde encontrarnos. Todas las mañanas te diré los planes que tenemos para el día.

Era un argumento razonable, pero Sakura miró a su hermano buscando su aprobación antes de inclinar la cabeza.

-Lo que usted diga.

Sasuke gruñó con enfado. Al parecer, su respuesta lo había disgustado. Quizá no había mostrado suficiente entusiasmo.

-Saberse orientar en la isla es fundamental para ambos –se levantó y se alejó, dejándose envolver por la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Naruto-. Desde que hemos llegado está de un humor de perros.

-Está enfadado conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-A casusa de Kiba, como siempre. Dios mío, odio a Sasuke, es un hombre imposible. No sé cómo voy a soportar las siguientes semanas.

-Podrás arreglártelas, Sakura –le aseguró Naruto.

O

O

O

Sakura debería estar más cansada de lo que pensaba porque se durmió inmediatamente y no se despertó hasta que el día siguiente oyó a Sasuke gritándole para que se despertara.

Sakura gruñó y miró el reloj. Eran las seis en punto.

-¡Ya voy! –gritó.

-Naruto no se encuentra bien –le dijo Sasuke y Sakura se asomó inmediatamente fuera de la tienda.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó asustada.

-Sólo tiene jaqueca. No hay por qué asustarse.

Como había dado por supuesto que el estado de Naruto les impediría hacer la excursión de reconocimiento de la isla, se quedó atónita cuando Sasuke anunció que no había cambiado de planes, y que irían ellos dos sin Naruto.

-No puedo dejarlo solo –protestó.

-El dice que prefieren que lo dejen solo.

-Siempre dice lo mismo, pero no creo que sea lo mejor.

-Admiro su preocupación –repuso Sasuke secamente-, pero creo que la excursión de hoy es una parte esencial de su formación.

Se miraron belicosamente a los ojos, pero Sakura sabía que no tenía otra opción. Iba a pasar todo el día con Sasuke, le gustara o no.

Naruto le aseguró que estaría bien, que prefería quedarse sólo.

Así que, a regañadientes, Sakura inició la excursión, siendo consciente de que aquel iba a ser un día difícil.

Comparada con las otras islas del archipiélago, aquella era mucho más seca.

-Está mucho más verde que habitualmente –le explicó Sasuke-, porque ha estado lloviendo antes de que viniéramos.

Sakura lo creía, pero realmente parecía imposible; todo ofrecía un aspecto yermo, inhóspito. Sakura no estaba segura de que le hiciera mucha gracia pasar mucho tiempo allí. Santa Cruz le gustaba mucho más. Aunque quizá fuera porque allí había más gente y eso la ayudaba a sentirse a salvo.

Sasuke le enseñó la depuradora.

-La idea es –le explicó-, que el calor del sol sea absorbido por una lámina de polietileno de color negro, de esa manera se produce vapor, que se condena en la parte de arriba y va cayendo después a esos recipientes. Probablemente podamos contar con cuatro o cinco litros de agua al día.

-Es increíble –dijo Sakura.

-Es un sistema muy primitivo, pero funciona. Vamos.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano mientras subían los acantilados que había encima del campamento.

-¿Tengo que subir por aquí, si tengo que salir de la playa? –le preguntó Sakura a Sasuke cuando esté paró para tomar un descanso. Estaba casi sin respiración y esperaba que Sasuke pensara que se debía al ejercicio, y no al efecto que tenía sobre ella el simple contacto de su mano.

-¿Es demasiado para usted? –le preguntó Sasuke, con una mirada burlona.

-Po supuesto que no –contestó con una alegra sonrisa-. Estoy completamente en forma, pero me parece un camino muy largo. ¿No podríamos acampar en un lugar desde el que fuera más fácil acceder a la isla?

-Me temo que no. Esta es una de las islas más abruptas, pero tiene la ventaja de que así se mantienen alejados a los turistas. Están empezando a convertirse en un problema.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que –empezó a explicarle con sorprendente paciencia- hay plantas en la isla que son únicas. Sería una catástrofe que terminaran pisoteadas todas. Esa es la razón por la que han montado centros de visitas por toda la isla y caminos específicos por los cuales debe ir la gente. También es necesario que se vaya siempre acompañado de un guía.

-¿Por eso lo han convertido en Parque Nacional?

-Desde luego.

El ascenso era más fácil en ese momento y había también más humedad. Los cactus y los espinos habían cedido su lugar a los árboles y arbustos.

-No sé lo que le habrá contado su querido esposo –continuó-, pero todas estas islas son de origen volcánico. Emergieron en el océano después de una erupción. Las del lado oeste son de las más recientes y están todavía en actividad.

Naruto no le había explicado nada de eso, de modo que Sakura miró a Sasuke con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Y estamos a salvo en este momento?

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

-Yo no estaría aquí si no lo creyera. Se hacen mediaciones constantes de la actividad de los volcanes.

-Espero que tenga razón.

El terreno se había nivelado un poco y podía ir un poco más separada de Sasuke. Había llegado a ser prácticamente imposible respirar sin absorber su aroma. De pronto vieron frente a ellos lo que parecía ser un campo de lava negra, que se había solidificado conformando increíbles figuras. Por todas partes había empezando a crecer el musgo y los helechos, y Sakura se quedó mirando aquel paisaje ensimismada.

-Es maravilloso –musitó.

Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario y Sakura se volvió a mirarlo. Él estaba observando el brillo de entusiasmo y admiración que había aparecido en sus ojos.

La joven contuvo la respiración y sintió un extraño temblor interno, ¡como si fuera ella la que estuviera entrando en erupción! Jamás había visto a Sasuke con aquella expresión. Se miraron a los ojos, y Sasuke parecía tener tantas dificultades como ella para desviar la mirada.

Sasuke dijo algo que rompió bruscamente el hechizo. Fue como si de pronto se hubiera roto en mil pedazos una figurilla de cristal.

-Lo siento –susurró Sakura con los labios entreabiertos-, no le he oído.

Sasuke esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

-He dicho que no es fácil encontrar un alma gemela.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Para mucha gente, estas tierras volcánicas no significan nada. De hecho, muchos piensan que son bastante feas.

-Ya entiendo –se había preocupado por nada. Sasuke estaba hablando de la belleza del paisaje, no de sus sentimientos.

-¿ya entiendo? –repitió, y empezó a tutearla-. ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir?

-No, por supuesto que no. Yo… bueno, no me había dado cuenta de que sabías lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Tienes una cara muy expresiva, Sakura. No hay nada que puedas esconderme.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Sakura sintió un escalofrío y se prometió tener un cuidado especial a partir de ese momento.

-Este paisaje es impresionante. Algunas figuras parecen rostros, otras cuerdas retorcidas… Es fascinante.

Se puso delante de él y observó detenidamente las formas de lava, concentrando en ellas toda su atención para no tener que enfrentarse ni a Sasuke ni al caos de sentimientos que se agitaban en su interior.

-Tienes razón –Sasuke se había acercado silenciosamente.

Sakura comprendió que si se alejaba le revelaría a Sasuke lo que sentía, o incluso podía llegar a confundir su gesto y pensar que lo odiaba. Pero quedarse allí era igualmente peligroso. Quizá hasta pudiera oír los alocados latidos de su corazón.

-Cada isla es única –le dijo Sasuke-. No hay dos iguales. En las otras también hay diferentes formaciones de lava, pero no te voy a aburrir con los detalles. Vamos a subir un poco más para poder ver la isla. Voy a indicarte los lugares en los que vamos a trabajar Naruto y yo.

Fue una libración poder continuar andando, aunque Sasuke no se alejó de su lado, y un par de veces tuvo que agarrarla de la mano para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no apartarla precipitadamente.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, miraron hacia el interior del cráter y después contemplaron la isla. Las vistas eran impresionantes. No sólo se veía toda Vulcan Island, sino que también podían contemplarse las otras islas.

-Es como estar en otro mundo –comentó Sakura.

Sasuke pareció complacido por aquel comentario.

-Cuando le sugerí a Naruto que trajera a su… esposa –a Sakura le había parecido advertir que había hecho una corta pausa, pero no sabía si habían sido imaginaciones suyas-, no esperaba a alguien que pudiera sentir tanto entusiasmo como yo por estas islas. A la mayor parte de la gente, y en este momento no me refiero a los científicos, le resultan fascinantes por la variedad y la originalidad de la fauna que hay en ellas, pero en cuanto a las propias islas… -se encogió expresivamente de hombros-, no son lo que se suele considerar el prototipo de una isla del Pacífico.

-¿Esperan encontrarse algo como Hawai o Tahiti? –le preguntó riéndose-. Creo que lo que a mí me gusta es precisamente el hecho de que sean tan diferentes. Creo que, a su modo, la lava es maravillosa.

De pronto, Sakura fue consciente de que con su entusiasmo se estaba acercando más a Sasuke, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Se volvió con intención de cambiar la dirección de su mirada.

-Creo que deberíamos movernos –Sasuke había vuelto a endurecer su tono de voz. Se colocó la mochila en la que llevaba el almuerzo y continuó avanzando a grandes zancadas.

Sakura se preguntó qué le habría ocurrido. Era como si se hubiera cruzado una sombra en su camino. Como si de pronto se hubiera acordado de algo desagradable. Fuera lo que fuera, era lo mejor que podía haber sucedido. Estaban empezando a correr el peligro de familiarizarse demasiado el uno con el otro.

Desde la altura máxima de la isla, descendieron hacia el otro lado. Sasuke la condujo hasta una roca que se inclinaba sobre el mar. En aquella ocasión no intentó ayudarla en ningún momento.

Encontraron allí toda una colonia de focas.

-Son más pequeñas que los leones marinos, y menos amistosas –le explicó Sasuke-. Probablemente porque han sido víctimas de los cazadores. Los animales de las islas no suelen asustarse de los humanos, lo que los convierte en una de sus principales atracciones.

Se sentaron en la roca, al borde del agua y allí comieron los sandwiches y se tomaron el zumo de naranja, que a esas alturas estaba casi caliente. Comieron sin prisa y en silencio, dedicados a observar a aquellas encantadoras criaturas. Sasuke parecía haber superado su malhumor. Aunque posiblemente su cambio de humor se debía a las focas, en vez de a ella. Las focas eran lo que realmente le importaba, para él los humanos ocupaban un segundo plano.

Sin embargo, Sakura se sentía feliz estando allí sentada, disfrutando de su compañía y consciente de la emoción que corría por sus venas. Aunque tenía la mirada fija en las focas, era Sasuke el que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Una cría de foca subió a la roca, fue aleteando hasta donde estaba Sakura y fijó sus enormes y curiosos ojos en ella.

-Es todo un honor, debe de tener buen gusto –le dijo Sasuke-. La última que estuve aquí, tardé semanas en que se acostumbraran a mí.

Sakura lo miró y se quedó sin respiración. Estaba mirándola otra vez, pero en aquella ocasión su rostro no reflejaba ningún sentimiento.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis Naruto y tú? –preguntó de pronto.

Era la pregunta que más había temido Sakura. No tenía ni idea de si Naruto le había contado las circunstancias en las que había conocido a la otra Sakura. Ella sabía más o menos cómo había sido, pero no conocía los detalles. Era una pregunta malintencionada, estaba segura. Sasuke la había formulado porque ya estaba prácticamente convencido de sus sospechas.

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Capitulo seis:**_

Hacerse pasar por la esposa de su hermano iba en contra de todos los principios de Sakura, y so no hubiera sido por lo mucho que deseaba que fuera feliz después de su fracasado matrimonio, jamás habría estado de acuerdo en participar en aquel engaño.

-Realmente nos conocemos desde siempre –le contestó a Sasuke, deseando que el miedo no se le reflejara en la cara.

-Tenía entendido que había sido muy repentino.

-Bueno… -Sakura se encogió de hombros-, así fue.

Sasuke parecía divertido por su incomodidad.

-¿Quieres decir que os conocías bastante y un buen día descubriste que estabas enamorada de él?

-En realidad, yo siempre he querido a Naruto.

-¿Y él no lo sabía? –preguntó Sasuke, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sasuke estaba mucho más cerca de Sakura de lo que a ésta le habría gustado. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros cortos, y sus musculosas piernas atraían su mirada como un potente imán. Además, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que podía sentir plenamente su embriagador aroma.

-Sí, lo sabía –admitió-, pero…

-¿Quizá no estaba preparado para comprometerse?

-Sí, supongo que fue algo así –contestó sonriente, y aliviada por la ayuda de Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sasuke relampaguearon.

-O quizá no estaba seguro de que entre vosotros el matrimonio fuera lo más adecuado. A lo mejor pensaba que el cariño que sentíais el uno por el otro era demasiado, ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿familiar? Más parecido al carió entre hermanos.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón. Aquella pregunta confirmaba que Sasuke sabía que estaban representando una farsa.

-Supongo que al principio lo pensaba, pero luego cambió de opinión. El hecho de que no nos pasemos el día abrazándonos y que no estemos haciendo el amor a cada momento no significa que no estemos enamorados –el miedo endurecía su voz.

-¿Nunca habías salido con otros hombres?

-Ha habido otros –admitió.

-Pero ninguno de ellos alcanzaba el nivel de Naruto, ¿es eso lo que estas diciendo? ¿Qué pensaba él cuando salías con otros? ¿O no se lo decías? ¿Lo engañabas, quizá?

-No, no lo engañaba –contestó con vehemencia-. Siempre nos hemos dejado suficiente libertad.

-Naruto parce muy complaciente. Y esos otros novios, ¿los tuviste poco antes de casarte, o pertenecen a un pasado lejano?

-No creo que mi vida privada sea asunto tuyo.

-Pero me interesa –acercó su rostro al de Sakura y sonrió-. Eres una mujer inteligente, Sakura Uzumaki, no eres lo que me esperabas. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti.

-¿Y si yo no quiero contarlo? –estalló.

-Entonces me veré obligado a pensar que tienes algo que ocultar.

Sakura gimió en silencio, y deseó desesperadamente que hubiera alguna forma de escapar.

-Hubo alguien –admitió al fin-, pero… -se le quebró la voz, le resultaba imposible continuar.

-Pero Naruto fue tu primer y único amor, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál fue el factor que precipitó la boda? –tenía los ojos fijos en su rostro.

Sakura daba vueltas al anillo en su dedo, mientras pensaba en una respuesta convincente que no se alejara mucho de la verdad.

-¿Simplemente, sucedió? –repitió Sasuke en tono burlón.

Sakura asintió.

-Asombroso. ¿Y alguna vez te has arrepentido?

Sakura ya no podía seguir soportándolo. Se levantó de un salto y se quedó mirando fijamente a las focas que jugaban en el agua.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado bastante –dijo-. Tengo calor, será mejor que nos movamos antes de que empiece a achicharrarme.

Sasuke sonrió, se echó la mochila al hombro y empezaron a caminar. Durante la hora siguiente, fueron prácticamente en silencio. Sasuke identificó algunos pájaros y se los enseñó, pero no hizo más preguntas incómodas.

Sakura estaba segura de que había visto confirmadas sus sospechas, y habría dado cualquier cosa por no haberse dejado convencer por Naruto para llevar adelante aquella peligrosa mentira.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, Naruto se encontraba mucho mejor. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido casi por completo y estaba preparando algo de comer.

-¿Os habéis divertido? –les preguntó mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso a su hermana.

Sakura sabía que lo hacía para que Sasuke lo viera, pero desgraciadamente, ya era demasiado tarde. Naruto debería haber representado mejor su papel desde el primer momento.

-He visto todo tipo de animales, ni siquiera puedo repetirte todos sus nombres. Y unas focas maravillosas. Son unos animales cautivadores. Entiendo perfectamente que Sasuke quiera escribir sobre ellas.

-¿Pero qué tal te ha ido con Sasuke?

-Prefiero no hablar de ello –contestó Sakura.

-¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?

-Hace demasiadas preguntas –susurró Sakura furiosa-. Me está poniendo histérica, Naruto. No sé si voy a poder soportarlo.

-Oh, Sakura –la abrazó otra vez-. Por favor, no digas eso. No me hagas una cosa así. La verdad es que ahora estoy empezando a sentirme vivo. Ya no pienso tanto en Sakura, y me encuentro mucho mejor.

-Lo intentaré, lo sabes. Tu felicidad significa mucho para mí.

-Y la tuya para mí. ¿No estarás sintiéndote desgraciada?

-No, sólo estoy preocupada –terriblemente asustada, de hecho-. Me encanta este lugar, lo único que no soporto es toda esta mentira.

Sasuke salió de su tienda cuando Naruto y Sakura todavía estaban abrazados.

Lo bueno de la relación de los dos hermanos era que realmente disfrutaban el uno con el otro. Había habido ocasiones en el pasado, antes de que Naruto se casara, en las que solo se tenían el uno al otro y salían juntos a cenar, o iban a la discoteca. Y mucha gente los tomaba por una verdadera pareja.

Pero Sasuke no pareció impresionado, incluso arqueó las cejas con desprecio. Cuando Sakura se metió en su tienda, Sasuke le dijo, en tono burlón.

-¿Quieres venir a darte un baño conmigo? Si a Naruto no le importa, claro.

-¡En absoluto! –gritó Naruto.

Sakura maldijo en silencio. Deseó que, al menos por una vez, hubiera protestado, que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para hacer creíble su historia. Sabía que estaba desesperado por complacer a su jefe, pero ese tipo de cosas traspasaban los límites del deber.

En realidad, después de aquella excursión, estaba desesperada por tomarse un baño, pero también por alejarse de Sasuke. Y después de la respuesta de Naruto, iba a tener que ir con él.

En vez del bikini, se puso un bañador de color negro. Cuando salió, Sasuke ya se había metido en el agua. Realmente, se dijo Sakura, ella habría preferido bañarse en la piscina natural que había descubierto el día anterior, pero Sasuke habría pensado que lo estaba evitando, así que respiró hondo y se unió a él.

-No vayas más allá de esas rocas –le advirtió Sasuke-. Alrededor de las islas las corrientes son más fuertes.

Sakura y Sasuke se sumergieron en el agua durante tanto tiempo como les permitieron sus pulmones. Los peces de colores brillantes que compartían con ellos el baño, se convertían en una constante fuente de placer.

-Esto es maravilloso –le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-. ¿Te apetece que hagamos una carrera hasta las rocas, y desde allí a la orilla?

-Vamos.

Sakura sabía que no podría ganarle, Sasuke era un excelente nadador, pero fue divertido intentarlo, y al final llegó sólo unos metros detrás de él.

-Me has dejado impresionado –le dijo Sasuke-. Eres buena nadadora, y una agradable compañía cuando no me odias.

Aquella queja la sorprendió.

-Tienes que achacar mi irritabilidad al calor, no es nada personal.

-En ese caso, ya tengo la solución ideal a tu mal humor.

Sakura frunció el ceño intrigada.

-Cada vez que te enfades, te tiraré al mar.

-¡No te atreverías! –contestó riendo.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? No me desafíes, Sakura. Yo no sé dar marcha atrás.

Mientras volvían hacia la orilla, Sakura estaba mucho más contenta de lo que había estado durante todo el día. Parecían haber mejorado realmente su relación. Lo miró con una radiante sonrisa, y de pronto soltó un grito al sentir un dolor agudo en el pie.

Sasuke la levantó inmediatamente en brazos y la sostuvo contra él. Durante un instante de locura, Sakura se olvidó por completo del dolor. Lo único que podía sentir era el calor que irradiaba el musculoso cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Ha sido un pez-raya –dijo Sasuke muy serio, después de examinarle detenidamente el pie. Naruto la observaba preocupado-. Me temo que vas a pasar un par de días muy molestos.

Hasta que no se metió en la cama, no empezó a molestarle el pie. Durante la noche el dolor fue extendiéndose por la pierna, y le resultó imposible quedarse dormida. Y deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, que Sasuke estuviera a su lado.

O

O

O

A través de la puerta abierta de la tienda, contempló el amanecer. Un espectáculo de colores tan extraordinario en el cielo como en el mar; oyó a los sinsontes, que iban a buscar el alimento. De pronto, a través de su limitado campo de visión, vio a Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia el borde del mar.

La marea estaba alta, y el mar mucho más cerca de sus tiendas que cuando las habían plantado. A Sakura comenzó a latirle el corazón violentamente. Aquella mañana, Sasuke llevaba un bañador blanco; estaba especialmente atractivo.

Caminaba con la gracia d un felino. Llevaba las gafas y el tubo de bucear y, cuando entró en el agua, empezó a arrastrar los pies. Sakura se imaginó que lo hacía por si había alguna otra raya. Ella, por su parte, ya había llegado a la conclusión de que limitaría los baños a su tranquila piscina natural.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y se sumergió en el agua durante un tiempo considerable, aunque si se esforzaba, Sakura podía ver de vez en cuando la parte de arriba del tubo.

Cuando salió del agua, llevaba algo en un recipiente, aunque Sakura no veía lo que era. Llamó a Sasuke y este fue hacia su tienda sosteniendo las piezas pescadas para que las viera.

-Está será nuestra cena.

Sakura quedó boquiabierta al ver tres langostas.

-No esperarás que las cocine yo, ¿verdad?

-Esta vez, como tienes el pie mal, me encargaré yo. ¿Qué tal estás¿ -todavía estaba empapado; las gotas de agua corrían desde su pelo hasta la barbilla. Su cuerpo resplandecía bajo el sol de la mañana.

Sakura se quedó sin respiración.

-Todavía me duele. Prácticamente no he podido dormir –admitió-. Pero ahora voy a levantarme a darme un baño.

-Te acompaño.

-No hace falta…

-Pues yo creo que sí –contestó Sasuke, arqueando las cejas en señal de advertencia.

Sakura deseó que Naruto estuviera despierto para así poder sugerirle que fuera con ella, pero en su tienda no había ningún movimiento.

-Si insistes –contestó al final.

Sasuke se fue con las langostas y Sakura aprovechó su ausencia para ponerse el traje de baño. Cuando salió de la tienda, Sasuke ya había vuelto, y la agarró del brazo en cuanto se do cuenta del dolor que le producía apoyar el pie en el suelo.

Una vez más, el contacto con Sasuke hizo desaparecer el dolor.

Vio las langostas en una charquita que estaba cerca de la laguna en la que ella se bañaba.

-Ahí estarán bien –comentó Sasuke.

-Me alegro de que no las hayas puesto aquí –respondió Sakura mientras se metía en el agua.

Como la marea estaba alta, la piscina natural cubría mucho más que el día anterior. El agua se había enfriado por las bajas temperaturas de la noche. De modo, que a Sakura no le apetecía prolongar mucho el baño. Sólo quería estar el tiempo suficiente para refrescarse.

Mientras estuvo en el agua, el pie no le dolió, pero en cuanto salió, volvió a enfrentarse a sus limitaciones.

Sasuke la sujetó inmediatamente. De hecho, no se había separado de ella en ningún momento, como si se hubiera impuesto el deber de cuidarla.

La ayudó a posar el pie en el suelo, y de pronto ocurrió. Estaban riéndose, y al segundo siguiente sus sonrisas desaparecieron; Sasuke la abrazó y se apoderó de sus labios con la ansiedad de un animal hambriento.

Sakura sintió una oleada increíble de placer en todo su cuerpo, hasta la última de sus células temblaba de excitación. No había tiempo para pensar en la peligrosidad y la imprudencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Aquello estaba sucediendo en ese instante, y nada podía detenerlos.

Sasuke devoraba sus labios y Sakura se descubrió a sí misma respondiendo, moldeando su cuerpo contra el suyo, incapaz de contener la pasión que la abrazaba. Y aunque el beso sólo duro unos segundos, la dejó jadeando como si hubiera recorrido corriendo toda la isla.

Cuando Sasuke la separó de él, y posó sobre Sakura su furiosa mirada, la joven pensó que iba a acusarla de haber sido la culpable del beso. Sasuke parecía estar esforzándose por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y Sakura estaba ya lista para responder, pero de pronto, él se volvió bruscamente y se dirigió hacia el campamento.

Sakura se arrodilló y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a poder comportarse con naturalidad después de lo que había surgido entre ellos?

No era sólo el beso, había algo más. Había sido como una declaración salvaje de los sentimientos que ambos albergaban. Un acto nacido de un deseo desesperado.

Sasuke nunca había hecho nada que indicara lo que sentía, al menos, por supuesto, que Sakura estuviera malinterpretando también aquel beso. Aquel pensamiento la impactó. Sasuke era un hombre como todos. Había sentido un deseo repentino y ella era la única mujer que tenía a mano.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? –Naruto se acercaba a ella con una toalla en el brazo, con la clara intención de ir a darse un baño. Se arrodilló al lado de su hermana y le enmarcó el rostro con las manos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó, preocupado-. Sasuke ha vuelto al campamento con una expresión terrible, y no ha dicho una sola palabra –le dijo con dureza-. No sabía que te habías levantado, pensaba que todavía estabas en la cama. ¿Puedes decirme qué demonios ha ocurrido?

-Supongo que tu jefe y yo hemos tenido un pequeño altercado.

Naruto gimió y Sakura adivinó por su expresión que ya se estaba despidiendo de su trabajo.

-Pero no ha sido nada serio –le aseguró-. No afectará a nuestro trabajo. No lo permitiré.

-¿Por qué habéis discutido esta vez? –preguntó preocupado-. ¿Por nosotros? ¿Ha vuelto ha hacer preguntas? Quizá haya estado ignorando este problema durante demasiado tiempo. A lo mejor tienes razón al…

-Esta vez no ha sido por eso –lo interrumpió Sakura-. Ha sido… por nada en realidad. Un simple roce de personalidades. Te prometo que intentaré no volver a enfadarme con él.

-No sabes cuánto me gustaría. Ahora voy a ir a darme un baño. Ojalá cuando vuelva ya os hayáis reconciliado.

Sakura asintió, no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer.

-¿Cómo tienes el pie?

-Va mejorando.

-¿Puedes andar?

-Sí, gracias.

Naruto la ayudó al levantarse.

-No esperaba que llegaras a odiar a Sasuke. Sé que has tenido muchas cosas en contra de los hombres durante años, y que lo de Sasori no te ha servido de ayuda, pero no pensaba que…

-No lo odio –lo interrumpió Sakura con firmeza.

-M gustaría creerte.

-Es completamente cierto.

Naruto la miró detenidamente a los ojos, y al final dijo.

-Nos veremos más tarde, hermanita.

Cojeando, Sakura regresó al campamento. El pie le dolía terriblemente, pero era mayor su preocupación por el recibimiento que se iba a encontrar.

Para su asombro, Sasuke estaba preparando las salchichas para el desayuno. El bañador blanco había sido sustituido por un pantalón corto de color azul y una camiseta. Cuando vio llegar a Sakura, le dirigió una mirada completamente inexpresiva.

-Puedo hacer yo el desayuno –dijo Sakura.

-Lo harás cuando tengas mejor el pie. ¿ Por qué no vas a vestirte? ¿O es que estás decidida a continuar tentándome?

¡La estaba culpando a ella! La dureza de sus palabras la llenó de rabia.

-Si estás insinuando que he sido yo la que ha pedido ese beso, estás muy equivocado.

-¿De verdad? –arqueó burlonamente las cejas-. Si no querías que te besara, ¿por qué no me has detenido? Algo me dice que…

-Por supuesto que no quería que me besaras. Era lo último que quería. Y déjame decirte algo, señor Uchiha. No tengo muy buena opinión de los hombres que se dedican a besar a las mujeres casadas.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**N/A: **Hola!... ;D

Se que me tardé pero es que estaba enferma, GOMEN por no poder actualizar antes.

Les traje dos capis porque se me terminaron las vacaciones y ni modo tengo que ponerme las pilas con los estudios, pero aunque me tarde un poquito en actualizar, trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Como habrán visto no puse escenas del capitulo que viene, la razón es que aparecerán nuevos personajes y aún no se como los voy a nombrar, pero les aseguro que habrá muchos celos y otras cositas… =)

Espero que me dejen muchos comentarios, ONEGAI T_T…

Cuídense, SAYO!... xD

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… **_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...**_ **=)**

_***MitsukoAyame***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***sora-san.04***_

_***Sakulali***_

_***Beauty Little Star***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_**ME AVISAN SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN… **__**=)**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	6. Chapter 7

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Margaret Mayo y se titula "Sentimientos Robados", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR- (POR AHORA SOLO ESO, PERO MÁS ADELANTE HABRA ESCENAS UN POCO FUERTES).

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Capitulo siete:**_

Los días que siguieron a aquél, fueron los peores que Sakura había pasado en su vida. El beso de Sasuke había desencadenado unos sentimientos tan intensos que era prácticamente imposible reprimirlos. El solo hecho de mirarlo bastaba para que se sintiera enferma, y revivía el beso incontables veces al día.

Lo único bueno era que Naruto y Sasuke pasaban la mayor parte del día fuera del campamento. A ella le habían extendido el toldo encima de un escritorio, y allí se pasaba el día, trabajando con el libro de Sasuke. Algunas de sus observaciones le habían parecido especialmente ingeniosas. Era una lástima que no tuviera más oportunidades de apreciar aquella faceta de su personalidad.

Otro de los aspectos positivos de su estancia en la isla era que Naruto estaba contento. Volvía todas las noches agotado, pero feliz, y no había vuelto a dolerle la cabeza.

Sasuke también estaba de buen humor. El beso no lo había afectado como a ella.

Sakura creía que había conseguido disimular perfectamente sus sentimientos, hasta que una noche, en el momento en el que Naruto acababa de salir de la tienda después de entregarle sus notas, Sasuke la miró con expresión pensativa y le dijo:

-No tienes buen aspecto.

Era el primer comentario personal que le hacía Sasuke desde la mañana del beso. Desde entonces, se había limitado a darle instrucciones sobre su trabajo.

-Estoy bien –contestó Sakura, intentando parecer convincente.

-¿Todavía te está dando problemas el pie?

-No –sacudió la cabeza-. Bueno, no muchos.

-¿Entonces lo que te pasa es que no estás contenta? ¿La isla es demasiado tranquila para ti? ¿Echas de menos a la gente? En ese caso, si odias esto tanto que no eres capaz de disimular tus sentimientos, te sugiero que te vayas. Puedo llamar por radio para que traigan el bote y así podrás volver a Inglaterra –la miró a los ojos-. Naruto se iría contigo. Por supuesto.

Sakura se quedó helada al oírlo y comprendió que tenía que salvar rápidamente la situación. Naruto nunca la perdonaría si se veía obligado a marcharse por su culpa.

-Yo nunca he dicho que no me guste la isla.

-Con palabras no.

-Me gusta estar aquí. Es un lugar diferente, interesante y… y me gusta. De verdad.

Sasuke la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hay algo en estas islas que ha conseguido atraparme –continuó-. No quiero volver a casa.

-Admito que el día que fuimos a recorrer la isla daba esa impresión. Así que debe haber otra explicación para tu actitud.

-¿Qué actitud esperas de mí después de lo que me dijiste? –le preguntó con amargura-. Creo que ya dejé claro que me molestaba que me culparas de haberte incitado a besarme. Me parece que está suficientemente claro que no lo hice.

-¿No?

-Definitivamente no.

-Quizá fue algo inconsciente. A lo mejor utilizaste tu cuerpo para conseguirlo. Eres una mujer muy peligrosa, Sakura. No me extraña que los hombres se sientan atraídos por ti.

-¿Tengo que pedir perdón por ello? –repuso con expresión desafiante, mientras se preguntaba a sí misma de qué demonios estaba hablando. Nunca había sido una mujer provocativa, eso era algo que no iba con ella.

-Acuérdate de Kiba, por ejemplo. Y sólo Dios sabe cuántos hombres habrá habido antes. El otro día admitiste que salías con otros hombres cuando estabas saliendo con Naruto.

-Estás loco –le replicó con dureza-. Lo que estás intentando hacer es encubrir tu propia debilidad.

-¿Has dicho debilidad, Sakura?

-Sí, debilidad. Sólo un hombre que no es capaz de dominar sus instintos besaría a una mujer casada.

Sasuke esbozó una mueca de desprecio.

-O sólo una esposa frustrada besaría a otro hombre. Quizá esté afectándote gravemente el hecho de dormir en tiendas separadas.

-Por supuesto que no –contestó inmediatamente.

-Entonces es eso, ¿no?

-Naruto y yo somos… muy discretos –le contestó.

-¿De verdad?

Tanto su tono como su expresión hacían evidente que no se creía una sola palabra. Sakura suspiró.

O

O

O

Sakura durmió mal aquella noche y se despertó con los ojos cargados y un profundo sentimiento de desesperación. El baño no la ayudó a despejarse y, cuando Sasuke se encontró con ella, volvió a mirarla con expresión crítica.

-¿Otra agitada noche de amor? –se burló.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada, pero durante todo el desayuno se sintió incómoda, especialmente cuando descubría la mirada burlona de Sasuke sobre ella. ¿Se habría pasado la noche despierto para espiarla? ¿Sabría que no se había movido de su tienda ni una sola noche?

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke se fueron, Sakura se esforzó por recobrar la compostura.

De pronto, vio aparecer a lo lejos un yate y lo miró con atención. Vio que anclaba y que un bote se dirigía hacia la orilla.

Al principio pensó que sería Kiba y sintió cierta desazón. Sabía que Sasuke pensaría que había vuelto por su culpa. Pero entonces se dio cuanta de que en el bote había más de una persona.

-¡Hola! –gritó alegremente un joven, que fue el primero en saltar a la orilla-. Nos habían dicho que estas islas no estaban habitadas. ¿Quién eres tú, Viernes?

Sakura sonrió. Era un joven rubio bastante atractivo, que encima no llevaba nada más que unos vaqueros cortos.

-Me llamo Sakura –le dijo-. Y estoy con otros dos científicos que están llevando a cabo una investigación sobre la isla.

El joven la miró impresionado.

-¿Y te molesta que desembarquemos aquí?

-En absoluto –contestó. Había otras tres personas en el bote, dos hombres y una mujer.

Pero Sakura pensaba que sólo iban a quedarse un rato, y cuando le anunciaron que pensaban acampar en la isla, los miró con cierta preocupación.

-Me temo que sólo se puede acampar en esta playa –les dijo.

-No importa, nos iremos al otro extremo –contestó **Eri**, el primero que había hablado con ella. No parecía darse cuenta de que podía molestarlos-. Así podremos hacernos compañía.

Aquel día, Sakura no trabajó nada. Eric y **Kei**, que eran hermanos, la invitaron a reunirse con ellos y **Yami**, su prima, abrió una botella de vino para que la compartieran. Eran un grupo alegre y amistoso, y no tardó en sentirse como una más entre ellos.

El día se le pasó tan rápidamente, que cuando Sasuke e Naruto volvieron, ni siquiera había empezado a preparar la cena.

Cuando Sasuke vio a los recién llegados y a Sakura, sentada entre ellos como si los conociera de toda la vida, su expresión fue suficiente elocuente.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó, mientras se dirigía hacia ellos a grandes zancadas.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente.

-Este es Eri y…

-No quiero saber quiénes son. Lo que quiero saber es qué están haciendo aquí.

-Estamos de vacaciones –le explicó Eri educadamente.

-En ese caso, os estaría profundamente agradecidos si os fuerais a pasar las vacaciones a cualquier otra parte –les dijo en tono intimidador-. Confío en que seáis conscientes de que no os podéis dedicar a vagabundear por las islas a vuestro antojo.

-Claro que sí –contestó Eri, sin perder la calma.

-Tampoco podéis quedaros aquí.

Eri frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estamos nosotros.

-Pero la isla no es privada.

-No –admitió Sasuke-. Pero me gustan que respeten mi intimidad. Quiero que os mantengáis lejos de aquí. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Le prometo que nos quedaremos al final de la playa –repuso Eri-. Nos mantendremos fuera de su camino.

Sasuke se marchó con Sakura sin decir una palabra, pero cuando ya estaban cerca de su campamento, estalló:

-¿Cómo demonios se te ha ocurrido dejarles desembarcar aquí?

Sakura lo miró asombrada.

-¿Cómo se suponía que podía impedírselo?

-Podrías haberles dicho que era una isla privada.

-Sabían que era mentira.

-También podrías haberles dicho que no nos gustaban las visitas.

-Podría haberles dichos muchas cosas –estalló-. Pero eran tres contra uno. Además, no me apetecía discutir con ellos.

-Tampoco hacía falta que fueras tan amable.

-¿Y por qué no? Son un grupo encantador, es muy fácil congeniar con ellos.

-Ya me he dado cuenta –contestó con amargura-. Estabas divirtiéndote tanto que te has olvidado de nosotros. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

-Todo el día –admitió.

-¿Quieres decir que te has pasado todo el día charlando? –preguntó en tono acusador.

-Ni me he fijado en la hora que era –confesó-. Voy a empezar a preparar ahora la cena. No tardaré.

-No me preocupa sólo la comida, Sakura. Estás aquí para trabajar, no para confraternizar con cualquiera que aparezca en la isla. Sé que no puedo evitar que venga gente a la isla, pero no estoy dispuesto a aceptar que te pases el día con ellos.

-Sólo pretendía ser educada.

Cuando se reunió con ellos, Naruto preguntó extrañado:

-¿Quiénes son esos?

-Unos jóvenes que han venido a pasar aquí unos días de vacaciones –contestó Sakura.

-Unos jóvenes que han venido a causarnos problemas –gruñó Sasuke.

Después de cenar, Eri, Kei y Yami se acercaron al campamento para invitarnos a una copa, y Sakura pensó que Sasuke iba a explotar. Había dejado muy claro que no quería intrusos que invadieran su intimidad.

-No me gusta beber cuando estoy trabajando –contestó Sasuke con sarcasmo-. No puedo oponerme a que acampéis en esta playa, pero os agradecería que procurarais no acercaros por aquí.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, pero Yami no podía apartar los ojos de Sasuke. Estaba completamente fascinada.

Sasuke no parecía darse cuenta; estaba demasiado ocupado criticándolos como para reparar en la mirada de adoración de Yami. Pero Kei sí lo advirtió. Frunció el ceño y le sacudió el brazo a su prima.

-Vamos –musitó-. De todas formas, yo ya sabía que era una idea estúpida.

Se dirigieron los tres a su campamento, pero durante el trayecto, la chica miraba de vez en cuando por encima del hombro. Era una joven rubia y especialmente atractiva, y Sakura se alegró de que Sasuke no se hubiera fijado en ella. Habría sido insoportable que hubiera mostrado algún interés por aquella jovencita.

El resto de la noche fue un completo desastre. Sasuke apenas hablaba, Sakura y su hermano charlaban sin ningún entusiasmo, y desde el otro lado de la playa, les llegaba el sonido de la música y las risas de los jóvenes. Y cuanto más altas eran las risas, más tormentosa era la expresión de Sasuke.

Cuando se fueron a la cama, todavía no había cesado el ruido, y eran más de las doce cuando los jóvenes decidieron acostarse.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó al amanecer. Asomó la cabeza fuera de la tienda y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo: Yami y Sasuke estaban bañándose juntos en el mar. La joven llevaba un minúsculo bikini blanco, que en el agua era casi trasparente, y estaba mostrando del modo más evidente su interés en Sasuke.

Y, para asombro de Sakura, Sasuke respondía a sus insinuaciones. No sólo no lo molestaban, sino que, de hecho, parecía sentirse halagado por las atenciones de la joven. Incapaz de soportar el dolor que aquella visión le producía, Sakura volvió a meterse en la tienda. Y en ese momento comprendió que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke, que esa era la razón de que sintiera tanto dolor.

Todos los sentimientos que había identificado con una simple atracción física eran mucho más que eso. Eran sentimientos nacidos del corazón, y después de haber visto a Sasuke con Yami, se sentía como si estuviera a punto de partírsele en dos.

Casi todas las mañanas, solía darse un baño en la piscina natural, pero aquel día no quería salir de la tienda hasta que ellos no terminaran su baño. Aguzó involuntariamente los oídos. La risa clara y despreocupada de Yami flotaba en el aire, y de vez en cuando se oía también la de Sasuke. Era como si hubiera decidido arrojar todas sus preocupaciones al viento y mostrar el aspecto más juvenil de su personalidad, una faceta de su carácter que Sakura sólo había vislumbrado en contadas ocasiones.

¿Sería eso lo que lo había cautivado? ¿La juventud de Yami? ¿O el hecho de que fuera una persona sin ataduras?

Por fin, después de lo que a Sakura le pareció una eternidad, salieron del agua. Sakura los oyó hablar, y terminó que Sasuke invitara a Yami a desayunar con ellos. Pero no, oyó los pasos de la joven perdiéndose en la distancia y al final el silencio volvió a presidir el campamento.

Era evidente que Eri y Kei estaban durmiendo todavía y Sakura decidió que era mejor fingir que ella tampoco había visto nada. Esperó media hora antes de ponerse el traje de baño y dirigirse a la que ya consideraba su laguna, y cuando vio que Sasuke se acercaba a reunirse con ella, se quedó atónita.

El malhumor de la noche anterior había desaparecido y se mostraba alegre y despreocupado.

-Pareces muy contento esta mañana –le dijo-. ¿Es porque esperas que nuestros visitantes se vayan?

-Eso tendrán que decidirlo ellos, ¿no crees? –contestó Sasuke para su sorpresa.

Sakura tragó saliva, se sentía como si acabaran de clavarle un cuchillo en el pecho. Aquello sólo podía significar que Yami lo había hecho cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y tú qué piensas, Sakura? ¿Quieres que los intrusos se vayan, o son precisamente la diversión que necesitabas? Un par de chicos jóvenes de sangre caliente en los que podrás hundir tus garras.

-¡Eres un cerdo! –exclamó Sakura, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Todavía piensas seguir proclamando tu amor por Naruto?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Pero qué clase de amor es ese? –se burló-. ¿Es un amor muy profundo?

-Es un tipo de amor que impide dedicarme a coquetear con nadie –contestó. Y era verdad. Quería mucho a su hermano, y mientras continuara fingiendo ser su esposa, no podría hacer nada que pusiera en peligro su trabajo, aunque eso significara acabar con el corazón destrozado.

No podía contarle a nadie lo que sentía por Sasuke. Ni siquiera a Naruto; no quería que éste se culpara por haberla puesto en aquella situación.

Además, con Sasuke no tendría futuro ningún tipo de relación. No estaba enamorado de ella, lo único que le interesaba era su trabajo. Podría haberse divertido con ella, como lo estaba haciendo con Yami, pero eso no era lo que Sakura quería.

En cuanto llegaron a la piscina natural, Sakura se metió en el agua. Sasuke permaneció observándola desde la orilla.

-¿Por qué no te metes? –le preguntó Sakura, diciéndose que cualquier cosa sería preferible a verse convertida en el blanco de su mirada.

-Ya me he bañado esta mañana –contestó, pero no mencionó que lo había hecho acompañado y Sakura se preguntó si habría sido una omisión voluntaria.

-Pero nada te impide volver a bañarte.

-Me gusta mirarte.

De la misma forma que le gustaba retozar con Yami, se dijo Sakura con amargura.

Cuando la agarró de la mano para ayudarla a salir. Sakura se sintió como si estuviera agarrándola con una tenaza de hierro al rojo vivo y, en cuanto se sintió a salvo en las rocas, se separó rápidamente de él.

Para su sorpresa, después de un tranquilo desayuno, Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que se fuera yendo solo mientras él iba a hablar con los turistas. Sakura recogió la mesa y se fue a mecanografiar, pero le resultaba imposible concentrarse. Su mirada se deslizaba una y otra vez hacia el otro extremo de la playa, y aunque estaba demasiado lejos para oírlos, veía a Sasuke y a Yami enfrascados en una conversación.

Sasuke tardó más de media hora en volver al campamento. Por su parte, los tres jóvenes desaparecieron por encima de las rocas, alejándose en la dirección opuesta.

-Les he explicado a nuestros vecinos lo importante que es su trabajo –le dijo-, y que no deben molestarte. Confío en que hoy te pongas al corriente y recuperes el tiempo que perdiste ayer.

Sakura lo miró atónita.

-Sólo me he tomado un día libre. ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

-Busco la perfección en el trabajo.

-Y la has conseguido.

-Pero ayer me fallaste.

-No volverá a ocurrir.

-Será mejor para todos.

Aquella actitud le molestaba tanto que fue incapaz de contenerse y le dijo.

-Así que tú puedes dedicarte a divertirte con Yami, pero yo tengo que trabajar como una esclava. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

-Vaya, vaya, así que estamos quisquillosos esta mañana… ¿Podrías decirme de qué estás hablando?

-Os he visto en el mar.

-¿Es eso lo que te pasa? ¿Y por qué no has venido a reunirte con nosotros?

-Porque parecía que os lo estabais pasando muy bien –contestó con sarcasmo-. He pensado que no os apetecería que hubiera nadie con vosotros.

-Qué tono mordaz. Me pregunto si e lógico que el hecho de que me bañe con otra chica moleste a una mujer casada.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta –respondió rápidamente-. Pero como parecía haberte afectado tanto que invadieran nuestra intimidad, me ha parecido bastante… peculiar.

-Yami es una joven encantadora cuando se la conoce –repuso Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Además e muy divertida –y después de aquella sorprendente declaración, se dirigió hacia las rocas.

¡Maldita sea!, exclamó Sakura en silencio y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo iba a poder permanecer allí, viendo a Sasuke coquetear con Yami? Aquello sería una auténtica tortura.

Se dispuso a empezar a escribir, pero entonces recordó que el día anterior había tenido que dejar de hacerlo porque no entendía la letra de Sasuke. Normalmente no tenía ningún problema para hacerlo, pero en aquella ocasión no tenía forma de descifrar lo que ponía.

-¡Sasuke! –lo llamó, y se levantó-. ¡Sasuke! –repitió, con la esperanza de que oyera antes de que se hubiera ido demasiado lejos.

Pero cuando empezó a correr por las rocas se resbaló y se cayó al suelo. Fue un golpe tan fuerte que pensó que se había roto todos los huesos.

Intentó llamarlo otra vez, pero se había quedado sin aire y no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido. Tardó más de un minuto en recuperar la voz.

-¡Sasuke! –volvió a gritar-. ¡Ayúdame, Sasuke! ¡Ayúdame!

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Eri:**_ Premio bendito.

_**Kei:**_ Respetuoso.

_**Yami:**_ Oscuridad, tinieblas, penumbra.

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**N/A: **Hola a todos =) Creí que no podría actualizar pronto, pero aquí estoy! Espero que les haya gustado este capi, esta historia esta entrando en un momento, digamos, picante o_O¿? No quise escribir adelantos porque el próximo capitulo tendrá de todo y no quería adelantar casi nada, salvo lo que les voy a decir ahora: pues en el capitulo ocho habrá más celos y otras cosillas, también aparecerá Sasori o_O¿? Sí, para aquellos que preguntaban por él y la historia que tenía con Saku, muy pronto se van a enterar…. Pero hay otra cosa, Sasuke se enterará de la verdad! ¡DE VERAS!... :D

Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, lo prometo ;)

Cuídense, SAYO!... xD

P.D.: Lamento no haber podido responder sus reviews, prometo que lo haré pronto :)

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… **_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...**_ **=)**

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***MitsukoAyame***_

_***Namikaze yuki***_

_***Beauty Little Star***_

_***yiyu-saiyan***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	7. Chapter 8

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Margaret Mayo y se titula "Sentimientos Robados", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR- UN POCO DE TENSIÓN SEXUAL… (POR AHORA SOLO ESO, PERO MÁS ADELANTE HABRA ESCENAS UN POCO FUERTES).

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Capitulo ocho:**_

Sakura empezó a pensar que Sasuke no la había oído y que iba a tener que levantarse y curarse ella misma las heridas. Pero entonces oyó la voz de Sasuke, débilmente al principio, pero no tardó en sonar más fuerte.

-Sakura, ¿me llamabas? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí abajo –dijo con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke tardó menos de un segundo en llegar a donde estaba ella y la miró preocupado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó, mientras empezaba a tocarla, buscando huesos rotos.

-Iba corriendo detrás de ti –contestó con voz ronca-, y de pronto… ¡Dios mío, cómo me duele! –estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.

-Podrías haberte roto la espalda –musitó Sasuke muy serio, mientras iba levantándole los brazos y las piernas uno a uno-. Estoy preparado para todo tipo de emergencias –le aseguró-. Dime dónde te duele.

-Me duele cuando me mueves el brazo derecho, y también me duele aquí al respirar –se llevó la mano a las costillas.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó Sasuke, tocándole con el índice una costilla, y mirándola atentamente.

Sakura asintió.

-Creo que me he dado un golpe con el borde de una roca. Al principio me he quedado sin respiración.

-Esto va a estar doliéndote durante mucho tiempo. Vámonos de aquí, de momento voy a darte algo para que se te pase el dolor.

La levantó en brazos, ignorando sus quejas, y la estrechó contra él, haciendo que Sakura volviera a sentir su devastadora debilidad. La joven se sentía totalmente estúpida. Sasuke debía pensar que tenía una propensión especial a tener accidentes. Había tenido dos en muy pocos días, y aquella vez iba a tardar mucho en recuperarse. Probablemente la haría volver a su casa.

Sasuke le proporcionó un calmante y le colocó la cama debajo del toldo bajo el que habitualmente trabajaba. Una vez instalada, Sakura le dijo que ya se encontraba bien, que podía marcharse, pero él acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó, como si pensara pasarse allí todo el día.

-Los siento –dijo Sakura-. Parece que estoy adquiriendo la costumbre de hacer estupideces. Si quieres enviarme a mi casa, lo entenderé.

-Estas cosas pasan –contestó Sasuke, comprensivo-. ¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar?

-No entendía tu letra.

-¿Eso era todo? –preguntó Sasuke, riendo.

-No podía ponerme a trabajar.

-¿Y pensabas que me iba a enfadar si no trabajabas con el libro?

-¿Y no es verdad?

-Bueno, supongo que sí. No puedo soportar que la gente que trabaja conmigo se dedique a vaguear. Pero ahora vas a tener que pasarte el día tumbada. Así que tampoco vas a poder trabajar.

-Lo siento. Sé lo importante que es para ti terminar ese libro.

-Ya te pondrás al día cuando te encuentres mejor. Tú no tienes la culpa de haberte caído.

Estaba siendo tan amable con ella que a Sakura casi le dolía. Si pudiera tratarla siempre así…

-Te has adaptado a todo esto mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, Sakura.

-Supongo que se me ha contagiado el entusiasmo de Naruto.

-¡Naruto! –exclamó Sasuke-. Supongo que querrás que te haga compañía.

-No, no importa –lo interrumpió Sakura con firmeza-. No lo molestes. Está disfrutando mucho con su trabajo, no le estropees el día.

-¿Y no crees que le gustaría venir si supiera lo que te ha pasado?

-Claro que sí. Pero no puede hacer nada, ¿verdad? –pero de pronto, la asaltó otro pensamiento-. Estoy siendo muy egoísta, ¿verdad? Tú querrás volver a trabajar. Lo siento. Vete, por favor, y si quieres llama a Naruto. Aunque de todas formas, también estoy bien sola.

-Qué tontería –gruñó-. Si de verdad no quieres que vaya a buscar a Naruto, me quedaré yo contigo. Tengo cosas que hacer aquí –añadió con una sonrisa que le llegó a Sakura al corazón.

Y allí se quedó. Pasaron todo el día juntos, Sakura descansando en la cama y Sasuke cuidándola. Se encargó él de preparar el almuerzo y la cena, y rara vez la perdía de vista durante más de unos segundos.

Eri y los demás regresaron de su excursión alrededor de la isla y se quedaron consternados al enterarse del accidente.

-Si podemos hacer algo para ayudar… -se ofreció Eri.

-Cualquier cosa –ronroneó Yami, con los ojos fijos en Sasuke, haciendo evidente el doble significado de su ofrecimiento.

Cuando Naruto volvió, se quedó destrozado.

-¿Por qué demonios no me has avisado, Sasuke?

-Pregúntaselo a Sakura. Ella ha sido la que me ha dicho que o quería molestarte.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no? –se puso de rodillas y le tomó la mano a su hermana.

Sakura sonrió.

-No podías haber hecho nada por mí. Sasuke ha quedado cuidándome, y te aseguro que no podía haber tenido una niñera mejor.

-Me habían llamado muchas cosas en mi vida, pero eso de niñera… -repuso Sasuke de buen humor.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir –contestó Sakura, alegrándose de poder compartir aquellas bromas con él.

Lo peor de aquella situación era soportar la presencia de Yami. Por la noche, después de cenar, volvió al campamento, y se pasó más de una hora hablando y rindo con Sasuke.

Sakura no consiguió dormir bien aquella noche. Era una agonía hacer cualquier movimiento, pero lo que más la inquietaba era pensar en Yami y en Sasuke.

Éste no podía haber mostrado más claramente el interés que tenía en aquella joven rubia.

Al día siguiente al amanecer, volvieron a bañarse juntos. Sakura no los veía, pero oía la voz de Yami perfectamente, y empezó a decirse que no sería muy mala idea lo de irse a casa.

Naruto la ayudó a levantarse a la hora del desayuno, y cuando estuvo de pie, el dolor de las costillas disminuyó ligeramente. Pero el del corazón se negaba a desaparecer.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban discutiendo sobre quién debería quedarse con ella, cuando vieron que otro yate anclaba cerca de la playa y que, a los pocos minutos, un hombre se dirigía en un bote hacia la orilla.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, esperando encontrar en su rostro alguna señal de enfado por aquella nueva intromisión, pero para su sorpresa, estaba observando el bote con interés.

Cuando el bote alcanzó la orilla y su ocupante desembarcó, Sakura sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle. Intentó convencerse de que aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Pero era imposible. El hombre que se dirigía hacia ellos era inconfundible.

Sasuke le tendió la mano en cuanto llegó a su lado.

-Me alegro de verte Sasori.

-Lo mismo digo –comentó el recién llegado, mirando a Sakura con la misma expresión de sorpresa con la que ella lo observaba a él-. No me habías dicho que estos dos estaban trabajando para ti, Sasuke. Los conozco mucho, prácticamente hemos sido vecinos. Es una verdadera sorpresa que nos volvamos a encontrar en un lugar como éste.

"_Desde luego"_, pensó Sakura. Sasori la había acusado de engañarlo, le había destrozado el corazón y la había sumido en una tristeza tan profunda, que pensaba que no podría volver a ser feliz en su vida, y la verdad era que no le hacía ninguna ilusión verlo en ese momento.

Naruto miró a su hermana preocupado y nervioso, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, como si quisiera protegerla.

-¿Qué estás habiendo aquí, Sasori?

Sasori sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sasuke me invitó a venir, ¿qué iba a hacer aquí si no? Nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Por cierto, ¿está también tu esposa por aquí?

¡Sasuke lo había invitado para confirmar sus sospechas! De alguna manera, se había enterado de que Sasori era también amigo de ellos.

Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor. Naruto mantenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana, y Sakura no se atrevía a mirar a Sasuke. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas que se abriera la tierra y se la tragara, mejor dicho, que los tragara a los dos.

-Me temo que no –musitó su hermano.

-¿No le hacía gracia la idea de venir hasta aquí?

-Algo así.

-Sin embargo, tu fiel hermanita no te ha abandonado. ¿No crees que estas islas son maravillosas, Sakura? –por su tono, parecía imposible adivinar lo dolorosa que había sido la ruptura de su relación.

-Sí, mucho –contestó tranquilamente Sakura.

Sasori pareció darse cuenta de repente de que había algo que no andaba bien. Los miró a los tres alternativamente y después preguntó confundido:

-¿He dicho algo malo?

-¿Entonces tengo razón al pensar que ésta no es la esposa de Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke con voz asombrosamente tranquila.

-Por supuesto que no es su esposa –contestó Sasori aturdido-. Naruto y Sakura son mellizos. Eran inseparables antes de que Sakura apareciera en escena.

-¿También se llama Sakura la verdadera esposa de Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, las dos tienen el mismo nombre. Curioso, ¿verdad? –contestó Sasori con una débil sonrisa, incapaz de comprender lo que ocurría.

Sakura quería morirse. Aquellos era el fin.

-Confío en que tengáis una buena razón para explicarme esto –dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura. Empleó un tono tan duro y condenatorio que la joven se sentía como si estuviera siendo abofeteada.

-Fue idea mía –dijo Naruto rápidamente-. Mi esposa y yo nos hemos… separado.

-¿Y esa es una razón para mentir? –preguntó Sasuke, dirigiéndole una mirada glacial.

-Yo pensaba que tú… bueno, que no me darías el trabajo si te enterabas.

-Así que entre los dos lo preparasteis todo para hacerme creer que estabais casados. ¿Eh Sakura?

-No creo que tenga ninguna importancia –contestó Sakura con voz dura, intentando proteger a su hermano-. Has admitido que soy eficiente en mi trabajo, Sasuke. Naruto está trabajando satisfactoriamente, también. ¿Por qué es tan importante que estemos casados?

-Demonios, el trabajo es lo último que me importa. Te lo habría dado de todas formas si me lo hubieras pedido. Lo que no soporto son las mentiras. Habéis intentado tomarme el pelo, maldita sea.

-Esa no era nuestra intención –repuso Naruto, mirándolo con ansiedad.

-Estoy seguro de que no lo era –lo apoyo Sasori.

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero nadie podía aplacar a Sasuke.

-Continuaremos esta conversación en otra ocasión. Ahora, Naruto, continúa con tu trabajo. Sasori, gracias por venir. ¿Te apetece tomar una copa?

A Sakura le resultaba difícil creer que Sasuke hubiera invitado a Sasori a ir a la isla. ¿Sabría que habían sido novios? Quizá también conociera las falsas acusaciones de Sasori.

Se metió en su tienda y se tumbó en la cama. Tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza. No sabía lo que iba a pasar. Era muy probable que Sasuke los enviara a casa y aquel fuera el fin de las esperanzas y las aspiraciones de su hermano. Estaba extremadamente preocupada por él, y se sentía triste, muy triste. Casi se había olvidado de sus propios problemas.

Aunque era un alivio que por fin se supiera la verdad, no había ninguna posibilidad de que hubiera nada entre Sasuke y ella. Las mentiras lo habían echado a perder.

Sasori fu a buscarla una hora más tarde.

-Lo último que podía imaginarme era que te iba a encontrar aquí, Sakura –le dijo.

-Lo mismo digo –contestó Sakura, forzando la sonrisa.

-Por si sirve de algo, quiero que sepas que no tenía ninguna intención de estropearos el juego.

-Yo creo que Sasuke ya lo sabía.

-Y me llamó a mí para confirmarlo –añadió Sasori-. Realmente, mentir a Sasuke es lo peor que podáis haber hecho. No soporta las mentiras.

-Supongo que este es el fin para mí y para Naruto.

-Quizá se tranquilice –la consoló Sasori, pero no parecía muy convencido.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos segundos, después Sasori la miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Quiero pedirte perdón, Sakura. Te lo he hecho pasar muy mal, y estaba equivocado. Lo he descubierto cuando ya era tarde. Estaba completamente equivocado. No mentías cuando me decías que no había nada entre Neji y tú.

-Por supuesto que no. Yo nunca miento –pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, sonrió avergonzada.

-Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

-Me temo que sí.

-¿He perdido todas mis oportunidades?

-Me temo que sí.

-¿He perdido todas mis oportunidades?

-Sí.

-Es una pena. Fui un estúpido al no confiar en ti. Eres una chica maravillosa, Sakura. el hombre del que te enamores va a ser afortunado –volvieron a quedarse en silencio, cada uno de ellos sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Sasuke me ha pedido que me quede –comentó Sasori, al fin-, pero creo que no voy a hacerle caso. No sería justo, ni para ti, ni para mí. Voy a volver a Santa Cruz. Quiero quedarme allí durante algún tiempo. Me imagino que, inconscientemente, te he estropeado el juego. Sasuke y tú tendréis muchas que hablar.

Pero Sakura sabía que todas las palabras del mundo no bastarían para justificar aquel engaño.

-Ayúdame a levantarme –le dijo.

Sasori le tendió los brazos.

-Sasuke me ha dicho que te has roto dos costillas. Mala suerte. A mí me ocurrió lo mismo hace unos años, así que sé lo doloroso que es.

"_Pero era mucho más el dolor de su corazón"_, pensó Sakura.

-¿Puedo darte un beso de despedida? ¿Por los viejos tiempos? –le pidió Sasori con una mirada suplicante.

La abrazó con cuidado y le dio un beso. En ese momento, llegó Yami al campamento y Sakura se vio obligada a presentarle. Le divirtió ver el impacto que causaba la joven en Sasori; éste parecía incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

Por su parte, Yami era una chica a la que le gustaba flirtear con todos los hombres que conocía y también lo hizo con Sasori. Pero en cuanto éste se marchó, volvió a prestarle toda su atención a Sasuke. Sakura se sentó bajo el toldo y, poco después, Yami regresó a instancias de Sasuke a su propio campamento.

-¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué? –le preguntó Sasuke en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

-¿Qué por qué no te he dicho la verdad? –Sakura se enderezó en su asiento-. Naruto pensaba que de otra forma no podría conseguir el trabajo, y estaba desesperado por venir aquí. Era algo que siempre había querido hacer. Para él, Charles Darwin es un auténtico héroe y…

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta –la interrumpió bruscamente.

-Naruto pensaba que no aceptarías su solicitud si te enterabas de que se había separado –Sakura preocupaba no perder la calma, consciente de que discutiendo con Sasuke lo único que conseguiría sería empeorar las cosas.

-No me habría hecho ilusión enterarme –admitió Sasuke-. Dios mío, ese matrimonio no ha durado nada. ¿Qué les pasó?

-Su mujer se fue con su mejor amigo –contestó Sakura-. Naruto todavía sigue enamorado de ella, volvería con Sakura mañana mismo si tuviera alguna oportunidad.

-¿Es que ningún matrimonio puede funcionar? ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?

De pronto, Sasuke dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

-Lo que no puedo soportar es que me hayáis engañado.

-Lo siento –susurró Sakura.

-Las disculpas no sirven de nada –replicó, clavando sus ojos en ella-. ¿De verdad pensaba Naruto que no lo averiguaría?

Sakura asintió.

-Es un idiota; nunca os habéis comportado como verdaderos amantes. La verdad es que antes de que llegaras aquí, ya me imaginaba que no eras su esposa.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-A través de los rumores uno se entera de muchas cosas. Naruto debería tener más cuidado con lo que dice.

-Y aun así no dijiste nada. No entiendo por qué.

-Quería participar en vuestra estúpida farsa, ver en que clase de lío es ibais a meter. Disfrutaba al verte retorcerte en la telaraña que tú misma habías tejido.

Sakura cerró los ojos, incapaz de enfrentarse a la crueldad de su expresión.

-¿No tienes nada que decir? –le preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Qué puedo decir?

-Tienes razón –respondió con dureza-. Y no sólo eso. También he tenido tratar con una mujer que considera que salir con dos hombres al mismo tiempo no es un engaño.

-¿De qué me estás acusando ahora? –preguntó, totalmente confundida.

-Sasori me contó toda la historia, mucho antes de que le hubiera ofrecido a Naruto el trabajo. Se sentía terriblemente humillado, y supongo que sabes lo celoso que estaba. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y ese alguien fui yo. Sí, Sakura, conozco toda la historia de la hermanita de Naruto –hablaba con tanto desprecio que ha Sakura le habría gustado esconderse debajo de la silla-. Y déjame decirte, _señorita _Sakura Uzumaki, que si hubiera tenido noticia de este engaño antes de que hubieras salido de Inglaterra, jamás te habría dado este trabajo.

-¿Y tampoco a Naruto?

-Si hubiera sido sincero desde el principio, no habría tenido ningún problema para conseguir el trabajo, de eso no tengo ninguna duda –le dirigió una dura mirada-. Jamás entenderé por qué se inventó toda esta historia-. Jamás entenderé por qué se inventó toda esta historia. Además –continúo Sasuke-, Naruto y tú os parecéis mucho. Es evidente que sois hermanos.

-No, no nos parecemos –repuso Sakura.

-Claro que sí. Tenéis rasgos muy parecidos, y algunas expresiones idénticas. ¿Por qué demonios aceptaste participar en este absurdo montaje?

-Porque quiero a mi hermano.

-Pocas hermanas harían una cosa así –había cierta admiración en su voz-. No me hubiera costado nada aceptar que el matrimonio de Naruto había fracasado, Sakura; pero no puedo soportar las mentiras. Durante todo este tiempo he estado esperando, con una paciencia considerable teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, a que me dijeras la verdad.

-Naruto quería desesperadamente este trabajo –susurró con dolor.

-Entonces es una pena que no pensara en las consecuencias de hacer una estupidez como esta. Y también es una pena que no se te ocurriera hacerlo entrar en razón. Ya he llegado al límite de mi paciencia; estoy harto de vosotros –su mirada era casi más condenatoria que sus palabras-. Y por supuesto, voy a mandaros a los dos a casa.

Aunque se lo esperaba, Sakura no pudo evitar un gemido.

-Naturalmente, soy consciente de que no estás en condiciones de hacer un viaje en este momento, y además necesito tener el libro terminado a fin de mes. Has demostrado ser indispensable en ese sentido, de modo que tendréis un respiro. Pero no se te ocurra retrasarte en tu trabajo. Os iréis de aquí en cuanto hayas terminado el libro.

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y empezó a dar vueltas a la alianza que había comprado para dar mayor credibilidad a su mentira.

-Esa fue otra de las pruebas que avalaban mis sospechas. Una mujer que lleva dos años casada no se pasa todo el día jugueteando con la alianza. Estaría acostumbrada a llevarla. Cuando se quiere jugar a algo, Sakura, hay que aprenderse las reglas.

-Naruto se va a quedar destrozado –le dijo-. ¿No puedes volver a considerar tu decisión?

-Tu hermano debería haberlo pensado antes de tramar esta farsa –respondió, con un brillo burlón en la mirada.

-¿Pero realmente importa tanto que seamos hermanos?

Sasuke la miró fríamente.

-No, en lo que al trabajo se refiere.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Y ya está bien de conversación. ¿Puedes arreglártelas sola? Quiero ir a buscar a Naruto, tengo cosas que hablar con él.

-Sí –contestó Sakura con un hilo de voz.

Aquél era el fin de sus sueños. El final de todo. Pronto, muy pronto, estaría de nuevo en Inglaterra. Y su hermano también. No tendrían dónde vivir porque habían alquilado su casa durante los siguientes doce meses, y jamás volvería a ver al hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Intentó ponerse a trabajar, pero lo resultaba imposible; le dolían demasiado las costillas para trabajar sentada. De modo que se pasó el día paseando de vez en cuando y pensando. Se sentó al borde del laguito en el que se bañaba y se exprimió la cabeza pensando en alguna solución, pero no encontraba ninguna forma de salir de aquel lío.

A pesar del dolor que sentía cada vez que se movía, Sakura se encargó de preparar la cena aquella noche. La verdad era que después de lo ocurrido, penaba que Sasuke no iba a pasarse todo el día fuera con Naruto, pero así había sido.

En cuanto llegó al campamento, Sasuke se metió en su tienda y Naruto, con un aspecto extremadamente triste, fue a buscar a su hermana.

-Siento lo que ha sucedido, Sakura.

-¿No has conseguido hacerle cambiar de opinión?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

-Me he disculpado mil veces, casi me he arrastrado a sus pies. Pero no ha servido de nada. Sasuke es inflexible. Dios mío, qué estúpido fui al pensar que podría engañarlo. Él sólo me sugirió que viniera Sakura conmigo porque yo le había comentado que estaba casado. Pero lo malinterpreté, y por culpa de esa estupidez lo he arruinado todo.

Sasuke salió en ese momento de su tienda con un bañador negro y se dirigió hacia el lago sin mirarlos siquiera. Sakura lo observó alejarse con tristeza.

Naruto advirtió su expresión y frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-Hay algo más, ¿verdad? ¡Eso es! –exclamó de pronto-. ¡He estado completamente ciego! Te has enamorado de ese tipo, ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Dios mío –Naruto se sentó en una silla y enterró la cabeza en las manos-. ¡En qué lío nos hemos metido! ¿Cómo no me habré dado cuenta ante? Has estado sufriendo en silencio porque estabas obligada a fingir que eras mi esposa.

-Naruto no te preocupes por eso –se acercó a él y le acarició los hombros-. Sasuke no siente lo mismo por mí, así que con mentiras o sin ellas no habría ocurrido nada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-porque lo sé. He pasado mucho tiempo con él, y puedo asegurarte que si sintiera algo por mí lo sabría.

-De todas formas me siento como el peor canalla del planeta. No quiero hacerte daño por nada en el mundo, Sakura.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes, Naruto, no tardaré en olvidarme de él.

Después de cenar, permanecieron en silencio. Sakura jamás había participado en una cena tan incómoda y difícil como aquella. Ella y su hermano apenas tocaron la comida. Sasuke tenía el ceño constantemente fruncido y era imposible no percatarse de su rigidez.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, Sasuke desapareció, y tan pronto como se fue el sol, Sakura se metió en su tienda y se tumbó en la cama.

Tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos tormentosos y en su cuerpo se confundían el dolor del corazón y el de las costillas.

Había dejado la tienda abierta, de modo que podía ver el cielo. Estaba observando las estrellas y las olas que en la noche llegaban casi hasta su tienda cuando apareció una sombra en la puerta.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –preguntó con tristeza, pensando que era Naruto.

-¡Maldita seas! –gruñó una voz ronca y profunda que, definitivamente no era la de su hermano-. Claro que no puedo dormir –y tras decir esas palabras, Sasuke entró en la tienda de Sakura.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**N/A: **Hola! =)

Lamento la tardanza, los estudios le matan el ánimo a cualquiera T_T Lo bueno es que por tres días habrá paro de profesores así que me dará el tiempo de actualizar todas las historias :D

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, ¡LA VERDAD YA SE SUPO! ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? A pesar de que Naruto y Sakura tienen aún trabajo por hacer ¿creen que Sasuke los envié a su hogar otra vez? Y en cuanto a Sasori ¿hará algo para recuperar a Sakura? ¿Sasuke elegirá a Yami? ¿Ustedes que piensan? O_O¿?

Cuídense, los quiero… ;)

SAYO!... xD

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…**_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...**_ **=)**

_***Beauty Little Star***_

_***MitsukoAyame***_

_***mayu1051***_

_***laryta019***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***sakuritha-haruno***_

_***Burreibun***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Namikaze yuki***_

_***Avigail-Natsumi***_

_***Sakulali***_ (2)

_***L'Shadow***_ (2)

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Lovely wendy***_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	8. Capítulo 9

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Margaret Mayo y se titula "Sentimientos Robados", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR- TENSIÓN SEXUAL- LIME

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Capitulo nueve:**_

Sakura estaba atrapada. El dolor de las costillas le impedía moverse, al menos lo suficientemente rápido para escapar. Hasta el simple hecho de sentarse se convirtió en una agonía.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó, sorprendiéndose ella misma de lo ronca que sonaba su voz. ¡En vez de reflejar su miedo, parecía como si lo estuviera invitando!

-Lo que me corresponde –aunque Sakura no podía ver su rostro, por su tono de voz era evidente que seguía de pésimo humor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke se agachó a su lado, pero Sakura continuaba sin poder verle la cara.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de lo difícil que me ha resultado mantener las manos lejos de ti?

-No… Yo…

-Eres mucho más atractiva de lo que te conviene, ¿no lo sabes? –se inclinó hacia ella, y la joven pudo advertir entonces el brillo amenazador de su mirada.

-¡Sasuke! –intentó apartarse, pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible alejarse de él-. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué estás…?

-¿Quieres saber lo que estoy intentando hacer? ¿Es que no está suficientemente claro? Me deseas desde la primera vez que me viste, Sakura, y si no hubiera sido por tu admirable lealtad hacia tu hermano, me lo habrías demostrado más claramente. Sólo pretendo tomar lo que tú quieres darme –un gesto de crueldad curvaba sus labios-. Sería una lástima dejar que te marcharas sin haber satisfecho tu apetito.

-No es verdad, estás completamente equivocado. Yo nunca he sentido nada por ti, yo…

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –susurró contra sus labios.

Sakura no podía empujarlo, y tampoco podía resistirse sin destrozarse las costillas. Y Sasuke lo sabía, sabía que estaba completamente a su merced.

La besó tan bruscamente en los labios, que Sakura tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Fue como una invasión a su más profunda intimidad, como un ataque a las raíces de su femineidad.

A aquel beso le siguió otro, y después llegó más… y cada uno de ellos era una tortura. Sakura no podía respirar, temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y una ardiente pasión corría como un caballo desbocado por sus venas.

Alarmada por su propia reacción, apoyó las manos en el pecho de Sasuke, pero el dolor la impedía empujarlo. Además, al sentir el calor en la piel desnuda de Sasuke bajo sus manos y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, fue incapaz de contener el deseo.

Sasuke empezó a acariciarla, a explorar todos los rincones de su cuerpo, y Sakura no podía detenerlo. El más mínimo movimiento le causaba dolor, y tampoco podía hacer nada para escapar de aquella maraña de sentimientos que amenazaban con minar su cordura.

Entreabrió los labios, cediendo a la insistencia de Sasuke, y un gemido escapó de su garganta. Aquello era una tortura, pero una tortura exquisitamente dulce. Todo su cuerpo latía de excitación. Deseaba arquearse contra él, tomar todo lo que Sasuke le ofrecía…

Sasuke separó la boca de sus labios para acariciar con ella sus ojos, su nariz, su cuello, y Sakura se descubrió a sí misma moviendo la cadera de forma insinuante. Al calor del deseo, se había olvidado del dolor de las costillas.

Sasuke trazó un excitante camino de besos por su garganta, saboreando con la lengua su piel, y deslizó la mano bajo el camisón para acariciar la suave curva de su seno. Sakura jadeó de placer, e intentó empujarlo por última vez.

-Deseas esto tanto como yo –susurró Sasuke contra su boca-. Niégalo si te atreves.

¿Cómo iba a negarlo? Aquella era la más dulce de las torturas; aunque supiera que más que placer era el enfado el que había llevado a Sasuke a su tienda, aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Sentía dolor, pero el más duce de los dolores.

Exhaló un suspiró, que Sasuke tomó como respuesta. Le subió el camisón, dejando al descubierto la desnudez de sus senos y los pezones endurecidos, que revelaban claramente la intensidad de su excitación.

Sasuke se los acarició suavemente, multiplicando de esa forma su deseo. El corazón le latía tan violentamente que Sakura pensó que iba a salírsele del pecho. Cuánto lo deseaba. Jamás había sentido nada parecido, nunca había deseado a ningún hombre como deseaba en ese momento a Sasuke.

Y cuando la boca de Sasuke sustituyó las caricias de sus manos, cuando decidió torturarla con la lengua y la dulce presión de sus dientes, Sakura gimió impulsada por un deseo casi doloroso.

Sentía la respiración irregular de Sasuke, el temblor de su cuerpo, de modo que cuando, con un grito con el que mostraba su disgusto, se separó bruscamente de ella, no pudo comprender lo que pasaba.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola con dureza.

-Agradece a tu buena estrella el que sea demasiado caballero como para aprovecharme de ti.

Sakura todavía respiraba con dificultad, no había dejado de sentir la pulsión de deseo y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mostrando su absoluta confusión.

Al llegar, Sasuke había ido a tomar lo que le correspondía, pero no era eso lo que Sakura había sentido. Un segundo antes, habría podido jugar que aquello también significaba algo para él. Sin embargo, Sasuke acababa de confesar que todo había sido un juego, que había llegado con intención de destrozarla, pero que su naturaleza lo obligaba a ser indulgente.

-Si fueras un caballero, no me habrías tocado –le escupió.

-Entonces quizá no lo sea. Quizá sólo sea un canalla al que de vez en cuando le gusta disfrutar sin pensar en los demás. ¿Es eso lo que crees?

-Estoy segura de que no has llegado a esta edad sin disfrutar de la compañía de alguna que otra mujer. Lo que no sé es si el placer te lo proporcionaron por voluntad propia, o si las forzaste como a mí.

-¿Forzar has dicho? ¿Quieres decir que he utilizado la fuerza?

-No físicamente –admitió-. Pero te has servido de la fuerza de tu personalidad. Sabes que eres el tipo de hombre que cualquier mujer considera atractivo. Mira a Yami, por ejemplo, ha estado coqueteando contigo desde que llegó, y no me ha parecido ver que la rechazas.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-Claro que no. Puede hacer lo que quieras con ella.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

-Supongo que te interesará saber que no pretendo ser irresistible para todas las mujeres. Preferiría que fuera una sola la que la que me amara. ¿Crees que será posible?

Era una pregunta tan sorprendente que Sakura no sabía qué contestar. No podía levantar la mano y decir: Sí, sí es posible, y yo soy esa mujer. Te quiero y siempre te querré. Sasuke no la creería, y tampoco podría corresponder a sus sentimientos.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta.

-Creo que sí. Yo misma podría.

-¿Podrías casarte conmigo conociendo el tipo de vida que llevo? –preguntó Sasuke con dureza.

-Por supuesto que podría casarme contigo si te amara –contestó con voz temblorosa. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil disimular sus sentimientos-. Me iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo. Me parece absurdo casarse con un hombre con la esperanza de cambiarlo. Si te casas con alguien, es porque lo quieres tal como es, y si es un científico o un explorador, tendrás que adaptarte a sus necesidades, de la misma forma que él tendrá que adaptarte a las tuyas –había puesto en aquellas palabras toda la intensidad de sus sentimientos, pero esperaba que Sasuke no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba hablando con el corazón.

-El hombre que se case contigo va a ser muy afortunado –contestó Sasuke, malhumorado-. No hay muchas personas que compartan tu opinión. Me pregunto si será Sasori. He visto el beso que le has dado antes de que se fuera –continuó en tono despectivo.

-La verdad es que, antes de irse, me ha pedido que volviera con él –respondió Sakura.

-Ya veo. Debe quererte mucho si está dispuesto a volver contigo después de lo que le hiciste.

-Sasori ha admitido que cometió…

Pero Sasuke no esperó a que terminara la frase. Giró sobre sus talones y despareció de la tienda tan bruscamente como había aparecido.

Sakura suspiró. Habían sido unos minutos traumáticos. Todavía le parecía sentir las manos y la boca de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo. Y a pesar que después de lo ocurrido era ridículo, no podía dejar de preguntarse si Sasuke habría sido sincero al decir que le parecía irresistible o si aquello era una estrategia que utilizaba con todas las mujeres.

De lo que no podía dudar era de que había querido castigarla, había ido a tomar lo que le correspondía. Había ido hasta su tienda para destruirla.

O

O

O

A la maña siguiente, no había nada en el rostro de Sasuke que sugiriera que habían tendido un encuentro especial. Seguía mostrándose tan duro y frío cada vez que se dirigía a ella o a su hermano como la noche anterior. Después de desayunar, los dos hombres se fueron juntos, como hacían siempre. Intentó ponerse a mecanografiar, pero descubrió que todavía no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

Eri y Kei se acercaron a charlar con ella y a hacerle compañía. No sabían nada de sus problemas. Yami ni siquiera fue a preguntar cómo estaba, se quedó al otro extremo de la playa, nadando y tomando el sol. Y, no cabía duda, esperando a que volviera Sasuke.

Cuando volvieron él i Naruto, Sakura volvió a sentir a su pesar la intensidad de su amor por Sasuke.

-¿Qué tal estás? –le preguntó su hermano.

-Bastante bien.

-¿Te duele mucho todavía?

-Creo que sobreviviré –era mucho más preocupante e intenso el dolor de su corazón.

-¿Qué tal llevas el libro? –le preguntó Sasuke bruscamente, como si el trabajo fuera mucho más importante que su salud.

-No he podido hacer nada –contestó tranquilamente-. Lo he intentado, pero todavía me duelen demasiado las costillas.

-¿Y se supone que debo creerte? –gruñó con enfado-. ¿Cómo sé que no es una excusa para quedarte más tiempo aquí? Sakura, tendrás que volver a intentarlo. A estas alturas ya tendría que dolerte menos.

-Todavía me duele, Sasuke –insistió-. Por favor, ten un poco de paciencia. No la tengo culpa de no poder trabajar todavía.

-Pero si res la culpable de haberme mentido. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no estás mintiéndome ahora?

-Te doy mi palabra –contestó Sakura.

Al igual que el día anterior, Sasuke desapareció en su tienda inmediatamente después de la cena.

-¿Ha estado así todo el día? –le preguntó Sakura a su hermano.

Naruto asintió. Tenía una expresión triste, y por el dolor que se advertía detrás de esos ojos, era muy probable que volviera a tener jaqueca. Al verlo tan desanimado después de lo feliz que había estado, Sakura deseó hacer algo con todas sus fuerzas.

Al cabo de una hora, se levantó y se dirigió a la tienda de Sasuke.

-Sasuke tenemos que hablar –le dijo con firmeza.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza de su cuaderno de notas y la miró con frialdad.

-¿Sobre qué?

-No podemos continuar así.

-¿Continuar cómo?

-Si de verdad te resulta tan difícil perdonarme, estoy dispuesta a irme ahora mismo a mi casa. Puedes llamar a Kiba y decirle que venga a recogerme. Pero quiero pedirte que les es a Naruto otra oportunidad.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer una cosa así? Naruto es más culpable que tú. Toda esa farsa fue idea suya, ¿verdad?

-Pero yo la llevé a adelante, así que soy tan culpable como él. Por favor, Sasuke, deja que se quede. Este trabajo significa mucho para él.

-Tu preocupación es conmovedora. Aunque me encantaría poder saber si no es una forma de protegerte a ti misma. En cualquier caso, ya he tomado una decisión. Naruto se marchará cuando tú te vayas. Pero no te irás de aquí hasta que no hayas terminado el libro.

-¿Aunque ahora no esté en condiciones de hacer nada?

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a necesitar para ponerte en forma?

-La verdad es que no lo sé –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Es la primera vez que me rompo las costillas. Una semana, quizá.

-¿Una semana? –repitió-. No es posible, Sakura. Así no terminaremos a tiempo.

-Me aseguraré de que el libro esté terminado para la fecha que me indicaste –y como Sasuke no añadió nada más, salió de la tienda pensando que lo único que le importaba a aquel hombre era su maldito libro.

O

O

O

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber pasado la noche casi sin dormir, oyó a Yami y a Sasuke bañándose juntos, como hacían todas las mañanas. De pronto, se interrumpieron las risas y los juegos e, impulsada por la curiosidad, asomó la cabeza fuera de la tienda. Al ver a Sasuke abrazando a aquella joven rubia, deseó no haberlo hecho. Los celos se apoderaron de ella de tal manera que se sentía literalmente enferma.

Y para empeorar las cosas, después del desayuno, Sasuke anunció que ya no tenía que preocuparse del libro.

-He descubierto que Yami sabe mecanografiar, así que podrá encargarse del libro hasta que tú estés mejor.

A Sakura se le cayó el corazón a los pies. ¡Yami iba a mecanografiar el libro de Sasuke! Eso significaba que iba a estar todo el día en el campamento; estaba consiguiendo acercarse cada vez más a Sasuke.

-Eso sí que son buenas noticias –contestó forzando una sonrisa-. Sólo espero que sepa suficiente.

-¿Es que no te alegras de mí? –le preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿No res consciente de la prisa que tengo? Mi editor ya me ha cambiado dos veces la fecha de entrega. El libro tiene que estar terminado a fin de mes.

-lo único que quería decir es que yo sé lo exigente que eres. Eso es todo.

-Y lo bien que haces tú, tu trabajo –añadió Sasuke, para sorpresa de la joven-. Ya le he dicho que si tiene algún problema para descifrar mi letra, te consulte a ti.

-¿Y no vas a enviarnos a casa ahora que has encontrado a Yami?

-No, Yami sólo va a sustituirte durante un tiempo. No quiero que tenga que sacrificar todo su tiempo.

_Y no lo iba a hacer_, pensó Sakura con amargura. Yami iba a disfrutar mucho intentando convertirse en una persona imprescindible para Sasuke.

Y en ese preciso instante, Yami llegó corriendo hacia ellos.

-Ya esta lista, Sasuke –le dijo, agarrándolo del brazo y dirigiéndole una provocativa mirada. Por la sensualidad de su voz, Sakura comprendió que no se refería sólo a empezar a mecanografiar.

Sasuke la agarró a su vez y le sonrió con cariño.

-Buena chica. Me gusta verte tan dispuesta. Naruto y yo nos vamos a ir ahora pero Sakura puede explicarte lo que tienes que hacer. Es tremendamente eficiente y lo tiene todo bajo control.

-¿No te vas a quedar tú a enseñarme? –preguntó Yami.

-Me temo que no –Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo a Naruto-: ¿Estás preparado?

Cuando se marcharon, Yami se volvió malhumorada hacia Sakura.

-Supongo que será mejor que empecemos.

-Ya no pareces tan contenta con la idea –le comentó Sakura, consciente de que la única razón por la que le había ofrecido a Sasuke sus servicios era que esperaba que pasaran la mayor pare del día juntos.

-Tonterías –repuso Yami-. Estoy encantada de poder ayudar. Tu accidente ha sido muy inoportuno. El pobre Sasuke está muy preocupado por la fecha de entrega del libro. Es emocionante, ¿verdad? Yo nunca había trabajado para un escritor. Ni siquiera había conocido a ninguno. Sasuke es el hombre más fascinante que he conocido en mi vida.

Los ojos le brillaban al hablar de él y Sakura sintió que el monstruo de los celos volvía a crecer en su interior. Aquella jovencita no tenía ninguna necesidad de disimular sus sentimientos: estaba teniendo una aventura de verano con Sasuke y no le importaba quién lo supiera. Además, no podía sospechar que Sakura también estaba enamorada de él porque pensaba que estaba casada con Naruto.

Después de enseñarle a Yami lo que tenía que hacer, Sakura la dejó trabajar. Ella se sentó a leer una revista, en un lugar desde el que no la veía, pero desde el que oía perfectamente el ruido de las teclas y las exclamaciones de la joven cuando algo le salía mal.

La máquina de escribir no era tan cómoda como un procesador de textos, en el que los errores podían ser corregidos en la pantalla antes de imprimir el texto, y del hecho de que fuera una máquina antigua tampoco ayudaba. Prácticamente había que aporrear las teclas, y esa era una de las razones por las que Sakura tenía problemas para trabajar: cada vez que apretaba una tecla, sentía un dolor terrible en las costillas.

Al cabo de un rato, Yami salió del toldo con expresión de disgusto.

-¿De dónde ha salido esa máquina? Dios mío, estoy agotada y sólo he pasado tres páginas.

-Cuesta un poco acostumbrarse –contestó Sakura.

-¿Volverá pronto, Sasuke?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-No, siempre comen fuera.

-Espero que no espere que me pase el día trabajando –lloriqueó Yami-. Yo no sabía que esto iba a ser así. Es demasiado cansado, sobre todo con este calor. Voy a ir a darme un baño.

Eran casi las cuatro cuando Yami volvió dispuesta a trabajar, y no duró detrás de la máquina más de una hora. Sakura no decía nada, pero le complacía que Yami no hiciera su trabajo tan bien como Sasuke esperaba.

Empezó a hacer los preparativos para la cena.

Yami se había vuelto a poner el bikini y estaba bañándose justo enfrente del campamento. Era evidente que estaba esperando la llegada de Sasuke para que se reuniese con ella. Y eso fue exactamente lo que él hizo.

Siempre se tomaba un baño al volver al campamento, pero Sakura había pensado que aquel día iría antes a comprobar cómo le había ido a Yami con el trabajo. Al parecer, había decidido preguntárselo personalmente.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Naruto al verle la cara.

Sakura miró hacia Yami.

-¿Necesito decírtelo? Yami no ha parado de coquetear con él desde que ha llegado al campamento.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-No me había dado cuenta.

-¡Hombres! –gruñó Sakura entre dientes.

-Lo siento, hermanita –le rodeó los hombros con el brazo-. Pero estoy seguro de que eso va a terminar en nada. Yami no es su tipo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es su tipo? –le preguntó Sakura furiosa.

-Es demasiado joven.

-Y bonita.

-Sasuke nunca se enamoraría de ella.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy enamorado de Sakura.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó Sakura-. Quiero decir en el caso de que no estuvieras casado, si no estuvieras enamorado de otra chica.

-No, no creo. A los hombres nos gustan más los desafíos. De hecho, creo que voy a reunirme con ellos. ¿Vienes?

-No me apetece, pero ve tú –y aunque Sakura nunca había sido rencorosa, se alegró de ver a Yami frunciendo el ceño con enfado.

Después de cenar, Sasuke le preguntó a Sakura por el trabajo de Yami.

-Creo que le ha parecido bastante difícil –le contestó Sakura.

-Mmm, ha dicho algo de la máquina. Pero no sé exactamente a qué se refería. Yo nunca he tenido problemas con ella.

-Eso es porque los hombres tienden a aporrear las teclas. ¿Has usado el ordenador alguna vez? –le preguntó Sakura.

-Muchas.

-Entonces habrás notado la diferencia.

-Nunca te he oído quejarte a ti.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres saber algo más?

Y después de preguntarle por las costillas, Sasuke dio por terminada la conversación y se retiró a escribir las notas el día. Naruto lo imitó y Sakura se fue a la cama. Pero no se desnudó, sabía que iba a permanecer despierta durante horas. Quizá fuera más tarde a dar un paseo, cuando los demás estuvieran dormidos.

Eran casi las once cuando salió de la tienda y se dirigió hasta el borde del agua. Todo estaba envuelto en la más absoluta oscuridad. Fue hasta el lugar en el que solía bañarse y volvió. Estaba apunto de entrar otra vez en la tienda cuando oyó voces. Frunció el ceño y escuchó con atención. Salían de la tienda de Sasuke. Al cabo de u rato, vio salir una sombra y dirigirse hacia el otro lado de la playa.

A Sakura le entraron ganas de ponerse a gritar. Quería salir corriendo detrás de Yami y decirle que dejara solo a Sasuke. Pero lo que hizo fue esconderse en su tienda, sabiendo que aquella noche le resultaría imposible encontrar descanso en ella.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**N/A:**Hola! =)

Espero que les haya gustado y lamento si hay faltas pero es que no tengo tiempo de revisarlo, me voy de vacaciones *_* y tengo que aprontar todo… lo que me recuerda que tengo que avisarles que no podré actualizar hasta que regrese, GOMEN.

Cuídense, los quiero… SAYO!... xD

P.D.: Chicos… a pesar de que no estoy contestando sus reviews (cosa que de verdad lamento mucho) créanme que los leo sus opiniones y las cosas lindas que escriben ¡DE VERAS! Les agradezco muchísimo :D

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… **_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...**_ **=)**

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Lucero***_

_***Avigail-Natsumi***_

_***Spencer Black***_

_***Lovely wendy***_

_***MitsukoAyame***_

_***Beauty Little Star***_

_***Sakulali***_

_***LadoOscuro***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo* **_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***arely***_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	9. Chapter 10

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Margaret Mayo y se titula "Sentimientos Robados", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR- TENSIÓN SEXUAL- LIME

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Capitulo diez:**_

Después de pasar unos días trabajando en el libro de Sasuke, Yami empezó a mostrar síntomas de descontento. Empezaba a trabajar bastante tarde, se tomaba tres horas de descanso durante la parte más calurosa del día y daba por terminado el trabajo antes de que los hombres volvieran. Sólo se animaba en compañía de Sasuke, y éste no tenía idea de las rabietas que montaba en su ausencia. De hecho, y para disgusto de Sakura, parecía estar muy interesado en la chica.

Sakura nunca le había hablado a Sasuke del trabajo de Yami, aunque era imposible que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el libro no progresaba como esperaba.

Una mañana, Yami le anunció a Sakura que iba a pasar todo el día fuera con sus primos.

-¿Lo sabe Sasuke? –le preguntó Sakura.

Yami se encogió de hombros.

-No, pero estoy segura de que no le importará –la miró con expresión confidencial-. Quizá vayamos a encontrarnos con él, a averiguar qué tipo de trabajo lo mantiene fuera del campamento durante tanto tiempo.

-No estoy segura de que le guste que lo interrumpan.

-Quizá no le gustaría que tú te atrevieras a hacer una cosa así –replicó Yami-. Trabajas aquí, eres su empleada; esto es diferente. Estoy segura de que no le importará dejar de trabajar para hablar conmigo –y se alejó por la playa.

Sakura admitió a regañadientes que probablemente tenía razón. Estuvo un rato sentada y después se acercó al mar con la intención de darse su baño diario. Ya no utilizaba la piscina natural porque tenía que hacer demasiada fuerza para salir del agua.

Cuando de pronto apareció Sasuke a su lado, se llevó el susto de su vida. La impresión fue tal que gimió asustada, y cuando se volvió a mirarlo, perdió el equilibrio.

Como en el lugar en el que estaba no cubría demasiado, Sakura se vio a sí misma volviendo a darse un buen golpe en las costillas, pero antes de que se cayera, Sasuke la sujetó, y el breve latigazo de dolor que había sentido, no fue nada con las sensaciones que el contacto con Sasuke le hizo evocar. Sensaciones que intensificaba el hecho de que estuviera desnuda.

Como pensaba que iba a pasar sola el resto del día, Sakura había decidido bañarse desnuda. En ese momento, apoyaba contra el pecho también desnudo de Sasuke, comprendió que no era ella la única afectada por aquel contacto. Una sombra oscurecía la mirada de Sasuke, y no intentó separarla de él en ningún momento.

-No deberías estar aquí –le dijo Sasuke.

-Necesitaba darme un baño.

-Pero en tus condiciones no debes hacerlo sola.

-Tenía la impresión de que pensabas que estaba fingiendo.

-Quizá dije algo así en un momento de enfado. Estaba preocupado por mi libro. De hecho, todavía lo estoy. Yami no es tan buena como esperaba. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? Quería discutir algunas cosas con ella y me he encontrado con que el campamento estaba totalmente desierto.

-Se ha ido a pasar el día con sus primos –contestó Sakura, odiándose a sí misma por el placer que le proporcionaba que hubiera sorprendido a Yami abandonando su trabajo.

-Supongo que se merece algún tiempo libre. Al fin y al cabo, está de vacaciones –dijo, para sorpresa de Sakura.

Sakura sintió una oleada de enfado. Le parecía injusto que Sasuke fuera tan comprensivo con Yami y tan exigente con ella.

-Déjame marcharme, Sasuke.

-Estoy haciéndote daño, lo siento –aflojó los brazos, pero no la soltó. Se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y de pronto gruñó-: ¡Maldita sea, estás tan tentadora como siempre!

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, se apoderó de sus labios, y allí permanecieron juntos, besándose en el mar. Sakura pensaba que aquello era algo que no volvería a ocurrir, y aunque sabía que no significaba nada para él, que lo único que lo guiaba era el deseo, no pudo protestar.

Su deseo era tan intenso como el de él; y la pasión era tanto o más fuerte que el deseo. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, olvidándose de todo, excepto de quien estaba em los brazos del hombre al que amaba, le devolvió el beso. Entreabrió los labios para dejar que introdujera la lengua en el interior de su boca, y sintió cómo se endurecían sus pezones contra el musculo de Sasuke. Éste profundizó el beso y la abrazó con fuerza, de modo que la joven pudo sentir la intensidad de su deseo. Y, en ese momento, comenzó a recuperar la cordura. Le parecía maravilloso ser besada por él, su conciencia no parecía encontrar en ello ningún problema, pero sabía que si seguía avanzando, jamás podría perdonárselo a sí misma.

Ignorando el dolor, lo empujó.

Sasuke se tensó al principio, sorprendido por aquel repentino cambio de actitud, pero después volvió a besarla con energías renovadas.

-No, Sasuke, no –gritó Sakura contra su boca-. No te lo permitiré.

-Deseas esto tanto como yo.

-¡No, no es verdad!

Y sin saber cómo, quizá porque su cuerpo estaba todavía húmedo, o quizá ayudada por la desesperación, consiguió escabullirse del círculo de sus brazos. Pero en su prisa por alejarse de él, volvió a perder el equilibrio y a caerse al agua. El susto fue tan fuerte que Sakura permaneció tumbada un momento, esperando a que el dolor cediera.

Aquella vez, Sasuke no fue a rescatarla; antes de que hubiera recuperado siquiera la respiración, se reunió con ella y la inmovilizó con los brazos sin hacerle daño, pero si dejarle tampoco ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos de para en par por la impresión. Era incapaz de decir nada, no podía creer que Sasuke fuera capaz de aprovecharse de una situación como aquélla. Pero los ojos de Sasuke estaban iluminados por un brillo que indicaba claramente que estaba más que dispuesto a satisfacer su apetito.

La melena de Sakura flotaba en el agua, enmarcando e intensificando la belleza de su rostro. Ella no sabía lo hermosa que estaba, la imagen casi etérea que tenía en el mar.

Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla, de devorarla con los ojos. El deseo se reflejaba en su rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella. Sakura no podía moverse. Aunque no hubiera estado atrapada por sus brazos, no habría podido hacerlo. Estaba transfigurada, totalmente paralizada, con la mirada fija en su boca. Cuando Sasuke rozó sus labios, los abrió para él.

Sasuke empezó a acariciarla, trazó la línea de sus piernas, de sus muslos y deslizó la mano después hacia su estómago, para avanzar al final hasta la plenitud de sus senos.

Sakura gimió de placer y Sasuke se apoderó entonces de los pezones, endurecidos ya por el deseo. Era una sensación inigualable el estar allí tumbada, bañada por el mar, sintiendo a la vez las caricias de las olas y las de Sasuke.

Se había entregado por completo; amaba a aquel hombre con cada fibra de su ser, y si aquella era la única manera que tenía de disfrutar de su compañía, que así fuera. Sería un recuerdo que podría revivir en el futuro. Un recuerdo que nadie podría arrebatarle.

Empezó a moverse al ritmo que le dictaba aquella marea de sensualidad. Había perdido todas las inhibiciones, se había olvidado de su desnudez. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba a ese hombre con una intensidad que jamás había experimentado.

Era como estar en otro mundo, un mundo de sensaciones que transcendían los sentimientos terrenales. Se sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso, como si estuvieran solos en aquella isla y allí fueran a estar siempre.

-Sakura –susurró Sasuke-. Oh, Sakura, ¿qué me estás haciendo?

Sakura no podía contestarle. Su respuesta fue un gemido nacido en lo más profundo de su garganta y un intenso abrazo. Cuánto amaba a aquel hombre. Era mejor no recordar que aquello no significaba nada para él, que sólo estaba buscando su propio placer y que sus sentimientos no significaban nada.

Nunca se había abandonado hasta ese extremo. Nunca había estado tan desinhibida con nadie, ni siquiera con Sasori. Era como si actuara movida por unas fuerzas superiores a su voluntad. Como si su cuerpo hubiera decidido encargarse de todo y ella no pudiera hacer ni decir nada.

Sólo emergían del agua las puntas de sus senos, y cuando Sasuke las acaricio con sus labios, aquel tortuoso deseo aumentó. Enmarcó el rostro de Sasuke con las manos, pidiéndole más, consciente de que en aquel estado de excitación estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

Y cuando Sasuke volvió a deslizar la mano por su estómago, por la curva de sus caderas y por la suave piel de los muslos, gimió de placer y se arqueó en el agua, ofreciéndose inconscientemente a él.

Sasuke volvió a besarla y Sakura pudo saborear el sabor sabor del mar en sus labios, de la misma forma que sentía la fragancia de su deseo, un aroma que la hacía perder la razón.

Entonces, Sasuke le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y la miró a los ojos. Apareció en su mirada un brillo de tristeza que Sakura no conseguía entender.

-¡Maldita seas! –exclamó irritado-. Eras la tentación personificada. Antes te protegía la alianza de casada, pero ahora… -le sacó la alianza del dedo y la arrojó al mar-, ahora ya no hay nada que pueda librarte de mí.

-Está Yami –le recordó Sakura asustada.

-¿Yami? –Sasuke la miró extrañado, pero después cambió de expresión. Parecía divertido-. Sí, claro, Yami, una jovencita sexy y atractiva –de pronto su rostro volvió a endurecerse-. Y también está Sasori. Pero ahora ninguno de ellos aquí, ¿verdad?. Sólo estamos tú y yo, dejándonos llevar por esos sentimientos que no somos capaces de evitar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Sakura lo miró asustada.

-Quiero decir que voy a hacer el amor contigo. Aquí y ahora, y no intentes resistirte porque está claro que me deseas tanto como yo.

Sakura cerró los ojos. No podía mirarlo, no podría soportar que supiera que tenía razón.

-¡Mírame! –musitó Sasuke, sujetándole la barbilla con la mano.

Sakura tragó saliva y abrió los ojos. Se miraron en silencio, como si estuvieran poniéndose a prueba. Sus corazones latían al unísono y ambos temblaban. Sakura sabía que bastaba un solo movimiento, un mínimo sonido de consentimiento para que Sasuke llevara a cabo su amenaza. A ella le tocaba decidido.

De pronto, Sasuke gruñó enfadado.

-Tus costillas, maldita sea. Me he olvidado de tus costillas –no dejó de acariciarla, pero lo hacía más delicadamente.

Eran unas caricias tan existentes que la joven necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empezar a acariciarlo de la misma forma. Era tan fuerte la tentación, que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para resistirse a ella.

-Por culpa de tu maldita mentira, me he visto obligado a ocultar mis deseos. No quería que nadie pensara que deseaba a una mujer casada. Pero créeme…

¡Desear! Aquella palabra se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Sakura. Deseo, lujuria, eso era lo único que Sasuke sentía. Aquella palabra, le hizo recobrar la razón.

Sasuke la estaba utilizando, quería satisfacer su deseo. Ella había decidido ignorarlo, empujada por sus propias necesidades, pero en aquel momento no podía soportarlo.

-Déjalo, Sasuke. Márchate. No tienes derecho a hacerme eso.

Sorprendido por aquel repentino ataque, Sasuke frunció el ceño y le preguntó:

-¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para esto?

-¿Cómo iba a resistirme antes con esto? –se llevó la mano a las costillas-. Desde luego, sabes escoger adecuadamente los momentos…

Sasuke se levantó y le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie, pero en cuanto lo hizo, la soltó.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que he intentado aprovecharme de ti por que no podías resistirte?

-¿No lo has hecho?

-No, maldita sea, no lo he hecho –gruñó-. Y tú lo sabes. Ninguno de los dos ha podido impedirlo. Era algo inevitable.

-¿Inevitable? No creo que…

-¿Vas a negar que desde el día que fui a buscarte estallaron chispas entre nosotros?

-No, claro que estallaron chispas, pero eran de enfado, de abierta hostilidad. Estabas enfadado porque habías tenido que venir a buscarte, y te pusiste todavía más furioso al darte cuenta de que había cometió la atrocidad de no protegerme la cabeza mientras te esperaba.

Sasuke la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Quizá estuviera un poco enfadado por haber tenido que modificar mi apretado horario, pero demonios, Sakura, tú también contribuiste a aumentar mi enfado. No ibas adecuadamente vestida para la ocasión, pero eso formaba parte de tu encanto. Estabas muy atractiva.

-Y tú estuviste odioso –lo acusó.

-¿No te guste ni un poquito?

-No.

-Estás mintiendo. Creo que sentiste lo mismo que yo. Y que estabas totalmente frustrada por culpa de la mentira en la que te veías obligada a participar.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, con expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Cómo iba a atraerme nadie cuando todavía estaba intentado olvidarme de mi relación con Sasori? Lo último que quería era que hubiera otro hombre en mi vida.

-¿Y qué me dices del pobre tipo con el que salías cuando Sasori te daba la espalda? –preguntó con desprecio-. ¿Por qué no lo admites, Sakura? Eres una mujer muy sensual. Y no eres buena actriz. Es imposible que pudieras fingir tanto deseo; eso forma parte de ti. Eres tan culpable como yo, y puedo asegurarte que llegará un momento en el que ninguno de los dos podrá detenerse.

Sakura lo miró sin poder articular palabra. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que se comportaba de la misma manera con todos los hombres que conocía?

-Estás muy equivocado –respondió con determinación-. No soy así en lo absoluto. Y no creas que voy a dejar que vuelvas a tocarme. Tu conducta me parece totalmente imperdonable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta tu relación con Yami.

-¿Mi relación con Yami? –la miró divertido-. ¿Y cómo se supone que es mi relación?

-Como si no lo supieras. Eres un auténtico canalla, Sasuke Uchiha. Y te odio.

-Ya sabes lo que se dice sobre el amor y el odio.

-No me enamoraría de ti aunque fueras el último hombre que hubiera sobre la faz de la tierra –le gritó-. Eres un libertino, incapaz de pensar en los sentimientos de los demás.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? –una sombra oscureció su mirada y apretó con fuerza los labios. Estaba claro que las palabras de Sakura lo habían afectado.

Y Sakura se alegraba. Se alegraba infinitamente. Quería hacerle daño. Él la había herido a ella, así que, ¿por qué iba a tener consideración con él?

-Esa es la imagen que me he llevado de ti, sí. Por cierto, ¿soy yo o es Yami la que te interesa? ¿O no te interesamos ninguna de las dos y sólo estás interesado con nosotras porque nos tienes a mano? No piensas casarte con nadie, pero tampoco piensas dejar de divertirte y no te importa dejar tras de ti un montón de corazones destrozados.

-Si eso es lo que piensas de mí, entonces los dos somos muy parecidos. Quizá nos adaptemos el uno al otro mucho mejor de lo que crees.

-¡Eres un cerdo! Tú has empezado todo esto –repuso, sintiéndose ultrajada, y se dirigió hacia el campamento.

-Pero tú no me has detenido –siguió diciendo Sasuke, detrás de ella.

-No he podido.

-O no has querido –contestó con una mueca burlona.

-Te odio –recogió la camiseta de la silla en la que la había dejado y se la puso. Le llegaba por los muslos, así que con ella se sentía a salvo.

-Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, Sakura.

Sakura se puso totalmente roja.

-Sasori es un tipo con suerte.

Sakura podía haberle dicho que no iba a volver con Sasori, pero no lo hizo. Necesitaba algo que mantuviera las manos de Sasuke lejos de ella. Ella no tenía fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

-Dime, ¿eras tan desinhibida con Sasori como lo eres conmigo? ¿Le dejabas saborear las delicias de tu cuerpo? ¿Te gustaba que se volviera loco con tu fragancia?

Sakura lo miró horrorizada por lo que estaba diciendo, y descubrió un brillo peligroso en su mirada.

-No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así.

-¿Es que ningún hombre te ha dicho nunca ese tipo de cosas? ¿Sasori nunca te dijo lo maravillosa que eras?

-¡Eres asqueroso! –le gritó Sakura

-Y tú preciosa. ¿Vamos a comer?

Sakura se alegró de cambiar de tema.

-¿Dónde están los sandwiches? –le preguntó Sakura.

-Los he dejado donde estábamos trabajando.

-¿Entonces no deberías volver? ¿No crees que Naruto se preguntará dónde estás?

-¿Estás intentando librarte de mí? –preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que sí.

-Entonces me temo que voy a desilusionarte. He decidido quedarme aquí durante el resto del día. ¿Por qué no te sientas a la sombra mientras yo me encargo de preparar la comida?

Sakura no tenía ni una pizca de hambre. Estaba demasiado alterada por los acontecimientos de la mañana como para pensar en comer. Pero estando Sasuke en la cocina, al menos tendría unos minutos para pensar.

Se sentó en un lugar desde el que no pudiera ver a Sasuke, porque de otro modo sabía que sus ojos volarían constantemente en su dirección. Sasuke la atraía como un imán, y no quería que supiera que le había mentido al decirle que no le gustaba.

Su cuerpo todavía temblaba al recordar sus caricias, y el deseo se había multiplicado. Sakura sabía que cuando volviera a Inglaterra se sentiría tan desdichada como se había sentido Naruto cuando lo había abandonado su esposa.

De repente, al pensar en Naruto, se le ocurrió pensar que estaba siendo muy egoísta. Debería pensar más en su hermano y dejar de preocuparse tanto por si misma. Él tenía una doble desgracia, primero había perdido a Sakura, y después el trabajo que había conseguido devolverle la tranquilidad.

-¡La comida está lista! –la alegre voz de Sasuke interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos.

Sakura se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa que utilizaban habitualmente para cenar. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a Sasuke.

Se había puesto una camisa, pero con ella no conseguía disimular la fuerza de sus músculos.

Sasuke no se había limitado a hacer sandwiches, había abierto unas latas de salmón, patatas y judías y también una botella de vino. Sirvió un par de copas ceremoniosamente. _"Era como si estuviera celebrando algo"_, pensó Sakura con desasosiego.

Sasuke alzó su copa.

-Por nosotros.

-Yo voy a brindar por tu libro –dijo-. Te deseo un gran éxito.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Por mi libro, entonces… si consigo tenerlo mecanografiado a tiempo.

-Por supuesto que estará a tiempo. Yo no voy a seguir así eternamente.

-Pero tu convalecencia está siendo muy larga –gruñó-. Y Yami es muy lenta. ¿No estarás pensando que cuanto más estéis en la isla, más oportunidades habrá de que cambie de opinión? ¿Esa es la razón de que estés retrasando el momento de ponerte con el libro?

Sakura cerró los ojos desolada al oírlo hablar así después de lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana.

-¿Qué pasa? –se burló él-. ¿He puesto el dedo en la llaga?

Sakura le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio.

-Dudo que me creyeras si lo negara.

-Creo que tengo razones suficientes para sospechar.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Vuelvo inesperadamente y, ¿con qué me encuentro? No estás reposando tranquilamente, sino que te veo nadando en el mar.

-¡Eres un cerdo! –estalló Sakura-. No estaba nadando y lo sabes. Sólo estaba intentando bañarme.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¡Es verdad!

-Nunca podremos probarlo, ¿no, Sakura? –se burló-. Empieza a comer antes de que los sinsontes lo hagan por ti –ya había algunos pájaros en el borde de la mesa, con la mirada fija en los platos.

-¡Que se lo coman ellos! ¡Yo ya no quiero nada! –gritó Sakura, con un rencor poco habitual en ella, y con un rápido movimiento de brazo, lo tiró al suelo.

Como esperaba que Sasuke se enfadara por lo que acababa de hacer, se quedó atónita cuando lo oyó reírse a carcajada.

-Qué refrescante eres, Sakura. Normalmente me pasó el día rodeado de científicos serios. Ninguno es capaz de hacer nada parecido.

Incapaz de contenerse, Sakura se unió a sus risas, sintiendo que volvían a encenderse las chispas de afinidad entre ellos. Hasta que, de pronto, apareció Yami.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**N/A:**Hola! =)

Si lo se me tarde, GOMEN, no me maten ¬¬ jaja :) Pero valió la pena esperar un "poquitito"¿?… Espero que les haya gustado esté capi, y lamento si hay faltas o cualquier error, es que no quería seguir haciéndolos esperar más tiempo.

Qué me dicen de este capitulo¿? Les gustó¿?... ;)

Cuídense, los quiero.

SAYO!... xD

P.D.: Lamento informarles que nada más quedan dos capítulos :(…

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…**_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...**_ **=)**

_***Beauty Little Star***_

_***MitsukoAyame***_

_***sakuritha-haruno***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***laryta019***_

_***shizzune-san***_

_***Sakulali***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Lovely wendy***_

_***Avigail-Natsumi***_

_***Lucero***_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	10. Chapter 11

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Margaret Mayo y se titula "Sentimientos Robados", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Capitulo once:**_

Yami miró a Sasuke y a Sakura alternativamente, para terminar fijando la mirada en el científico. Después bajó la mirada hacia la comida que estaba en el suelo. Había algo en su expresión que Sakura no era capaz de descifrar.

-Así que estás aquí, Sasuke –dijo con naturalidad. Pero Sakura advirtió cuánto le costaba mantener la compostura-. He estado buscándote.

-Y yo he vuelto a buscarte a ti –por su tono de voz, parecía estar indicando que el libro no era la única razón por la que había regresado al campamento.

Atrapada por los celos, Sakura deseó estar a miles de kilómetros de allí. Era increíble que pudiera hablar con Yami en ese tono cuando minutos antes había estado intentando hacer el amor con ella.

Evidentemente, Sasuke pensaba, por culpa de lo que le había contado Sasori, que era una chica fácil para cualquier hombre. Y el hecho de que no se hubiera resistido, se lo había confirmado.

-¿Quieres perdonarnos, Sakura? –le dijo Sasuke, agarrando a Yami del codo y dirigiéndose con ella hacia el toldo bajo el que estaba la máquina.

Sakura se levantó deseando poder escaparse de allí. El campamento se había convertido de pronto en una prisión. La única forma de salir era dirigirse hacia los acantilados, pero en su estado, le resultaba casi imposible, así que se fue hasta la piscina natural. Desgraciadamente, desde allí se oían perfectamente las risas de Yami.

Al cabo de un rato, decidió volver. No había señales de Sasuke por ninguna parte y, para su sorpresa, Yami se había puesto a trabajar. Evidentemente, Sasuke había desplegado todos sus encantos para convencerla de que trabajara en el libro.

Cuando Sakura se acercó, Yami levantó la mirada. Estaba furiosa.

-¿Qué hay entre Sasuke y tú? –preguntó enfadada.

Sakura arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo?

Yami se levantó y se quedó a sólo unos centímetros de Sakura.

-No te hagas la inocente. Os he visto esta mañana desde los acantilados. Os estabais besando.

Sakura se sintió avergonzada, pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo. Levantó la barbilla con expresión desafiante y sonrió.

-Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo vale.

-¡Eres una bruja! –estalló Yami-. Voy a decirle a Naruto lo que he visto, no creo que se ponga muy contento al enterarse de que su esposa lo engaña.

-Naruto no es mi marido –repuso Sakura con calma.

-¿Qué dices?

-He dicho que Naruto no es mi marido –Sakura estaba disfrutando por el desconcierto de la chica.

-¿Entonces qué…?

-Es mi hermano, mi hermano mellizo. Simplemente estábamos fingiendo.

-¿Y Sasuke lo sabe?

-Claro que lo sabe.

-¿Por eso gritaba tanto el día que vino ese Sasori a veros? ¿Lo averiguó ese día?

-Sí, pero la verdad es que no le duró mucho el enfado. Todo está ya olvidado y perdonado.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Yami frunciendo el ceño.

-Es una larga historia. Estoy segura de que no te interesa.

-Y ahora te dedicas a coquetear con Sasuke, ¿verdad?

-Yo diría que es él el que se dedica a coquetear.

-Eres una mentirosa, eres tú la que estás intentado seducirlo.

-¿Igual que tú? Es divertido, ¿verdad? Me pregunto cuál de las dos conseguirá quedarse con él.-

-No creo que haya ninguna duda sobre eso –dio media vuelta, se sentó detrás de la máquina y empezó a teclear con vigor.

Sakura se sentó a la sombra, en su tienda. Aquella discusión, después de todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana, le había resultado inquietante. Su único consuelo, lo único que podía salvar su orgullo herido era el hecho de que Sasuke pensara que se comportaba de la misma forma con cualquier hombre. Por lo menos no pensaba que estaba enamorada de él. Esa habría sido la humillación definitiva.

Cerró los ojos y debió de quedarse medio dormida, porque de pronto oyó a Yami hablando con alguien, y la otra voz no era ni la de sus primos ni la de Sasuke. Sonaba muy parecida a la de Sasori, pero eso era prácticamente imposible, ¿estaría soñando?

Fue a ver quién era y descubrió a Sasori charlando animadamente con Yami. Sakura no salía de su asombro.

-¿Sasori?

Sasori se volvió hacia ella y sonrió con aire de culpabilidad.

-¿Cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto? –le preguntó Sakura.

-Quería saber cómo te encontrabas antes de volver a Inglaterra, querida –le dio un beso en la frente-. ¿Qué tal van las costillas?

-Mejorando, espero –advirtió la mirada de confusión de Yami.

-Me gustaría quedarme un par de días por aquí. ¿Crees que a Sasuke le importará?

-Tú lo conoces mejor que yo.

-He traído la tienda. Y creo que voy a empezar a montarla. ¿A qué hora vuelve Sasuke?

-Suelen venir a cenar –respondió Sakura. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado-. Ya no tardarán mucho.

Abrió un par de latas de pollo al vino y preparó un arroz mientras esperaba la vuelta de Sasuke y de su hermano.

Cuando Sasuke volvió, en su rostro se reflejaron sentimientos contradictorios.

-He pensado quedarme aquí un par de noches antes de volver a casa –le dijo Sasori-. Espero que no te importe.

-¿Habría alguna diferencia si me importara? –bramó Sasuke.

-Lo siento –repuso Sasori, ligeramente desconcertado por su vehemencia-. No se me ocurrió pensar que podía ser una molestia.

-No te preocupes –Sasuke sacudió la cabeza-. He tenido un día infernal. Me has pillado en un mal momento, eso es todo.

"_¡Un día infernal! ¿Eso era lo que pensaba?"_, se preguntó Sakura con amargura. Habían estado a punto de hacer el amor y para él había sido un día infernal. De pronto se sintió absolutamente desmoralizada. Afortunadamente, Yami no había podido oír aquel comentario.

Los tres hombres fueron a darse un baño mientras ella ponía la mesa. Yami había desaparecido del campamento, aunque Sakura podía verla desde allí al final de la playa, mirando constantemente en su dirección.

Durante la cena, y para su consternación, Sasori le dedicó todo tipo de atenciones. Sasuke continuaba malhumorado e Naruto parecía estar preguntándose que pasaba allí.

Después de cenar, Sasuke desapareció en su tienda. Sasori sacó una baraja de cartas y estuvieron jugando hasta que Naruto anunció que se iba a la cama. Sakura también estaba cansada, pero cuando iba a levantarse, Sasori le agarró la mano y le preguntó:

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke? Nunca lo había visto así.

-Entonces hasta ahora has tenido suerte.

-Pero esto no es normal en él. Siempre está tranquilo y es la persona más razonable que conozco. Algo va mal, estoy seguro. ¿Todavía está enfadado con vosotros por haberle mentido?

-Sí.

-Pero no puede ser. Es algo totalmente desproporcionado. Es ridículo. ¿Quieres que hable con él?

Sakura se aferró horrorizada a su mano.

-Por favor, no le digas ni una sola palabra. Sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas. Ya se le pasará –era preferible que Sasori que aquél era el motivo del enfado de Sasuke.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, recordando los besos y las caricias de Sasuke cuando oyó ruido fuera de la tienda. Al ver a Sasuke bloqueando la entrada, no pudo evitar un grito de alarma.

-¿Qué quieres? –susurró enfadada.

Sasuke entró en la tienda y se agachó al lado de la cama.

-Quiero saber qué está haciendo Sasori aquí.

-Ha venido a despedirse –contestó a la defensiva-, y a ver cómo estaban mis costillas.

-¿Y tú lo has invitado a quedarse? –le preguntó en tono burlón.

-¡No! –contestó rápidamente-. Eso ha sido idea suya.

-Hmm. Pero es evidente que desde que habéis hecho las paces no puede separarse de ti. Es más tonto de lo que pensaba. Yo nunca perdería el tiempo con una mujer que entrega su cuerpo a cualquier hombre con la facilidad, con la que tú lo haces.

Sakura no contestó. ¿Qué podía decir? Dejaría que Sasuke pensara que se había reconciliado con Sasori. Contarle la verdad no serviría de nada. Él seguiría creyendo que estaba mintiendo.

-¿No vas a decir nada en tu defensa?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-No te oigo –insistió Sasuke.

-No.

-¡Maldita seas! –se arrodilló y le enmarcó el rostro con las manos.

Había un extraño brillo en su mirada y Sakura pensó que iba a besarla. Y comprendió también que cuando lo hiciera no sería capaz de impedírselo.

-No podía haber hecho nada peor que pedirle a Naruto que trajera a su esposa –dijo Sasuke.

-¿Y crees que yo disfruto esto? –susurró Sakura-. ¿Crees que a mí me gusta ser el blanco de todos tus enfados?

-Lo que creo es que disfrutarías haciendo el amor conmigo –susurró con dureza-. Incluso ahora puedo sentir tu respuesta. Estás excitada.

-¡Mentira! –exclamó asustada, movía desesperadamente la cabeza, intentando apartarla de sus manos.

-¿Entonces que sientes?

-¡Estoy enfadada! Me asquea que intentes aprovecharte de mí.

-¿Intentar aprovecharme? –repitió con una sonrisa cargada de cinismo-. Siempre has participado voluntariamente, Sakura. Niégalo si te atreves.

-No es fácil resistirse a un hombre como tú cuando pones en funcionamiento tus encantos.

-¿Quieres decir que tienes tan poca fuerza de voluntad que dejas que te toque cualquier hombre que lo intente, que no eres capaz de resistirte?

-No he dicho nada parecido. Y exijo que salgas de esta tienda ahora mismo, si o quieres que llame a Sasori. ¿Quieres que se dé cuenta de que clase de hombre eres?

-Creo que Sasori estaría más interesado en saber que no has cambiado nada.

Sakura enterró la cabeza en la almohada, no quería seguir discutiendo.

-¿Has abandonado la batalla? –la desafió Sasuke-. ¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que no puedes ganarla?

-¡Vete ahora mismo!

-Creo que voy a darte antes un beso.

-¡Eres un cerdo!

-Y tú eres preciosa.

-Te odio.

-Y, sin embargo, a pesar de que tú eres todo lo que desprecio en una mujer, yo o puedo reprimirme –inclinó lentamente la cabeza y Sakura no fue capaz de negarle los labios.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**N/A:**Hola! =)

Ahora si que no me pueden matar, no es tardado nada ;) Este capi es cortito, pero aún así han pasado muchas cosas. Lamentablemente el próximo es el último =(

Bueno me despido, cuídense.

SAYO!... xD

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…**_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...**_ **=)**

_***Beauty Little Star***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Lovely wendy***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Lucero***_

_***MitsukoAyame***_

_***shizzune-san***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Avigail-Natsumi***_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	11. Chapter 12

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Margaret Mayo y se titula "Sentimientos Robados", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes adaptándola a mi pareja favorita.

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"T"**_.

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO BULGAR.

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Capitulo doce:**_

El beso de Sasuke era un beso de castigo, un in responder, se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que al cabo de un rato sintió en la boca el sabor de su propia sangre.

Luchaba contra sus sentimientos, contra la oleada de sensaciones que intentaban salir a la superficie. Permaneció con los labios apretados hasta que al final Sasuke soltó una carcajada cargada de desprecio, como si fuera consciente de la batalla que se había desatado en el interior de la joven, y salió de la tienda.

Sakura sabía que debería estar enfadada por la conducta de Sasuke, pero no lo estaba. Aunque su beso tenía como único propósito el castigo, no podía negar el placer que había sentido.

O

.

O

.

O

Al amanecer, le despertaron los gritos de Yami.

Como todos los días, debía de estar bañándose con Sasuke. Al momento se oyó la voz de Sasori, y Sakura no pudo resistir la tentación de asomarse fuera de la tienda. "_Pobre Sasori_, pensó, _no podía darse cuenta de que estaba molestando. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que Yami había puesto los ojos en Sasuke?"_

Cuando salieron del agua, Yami le tomó la mano a Sasuke y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso. Fue un beso leve, que podía significarlo todo o no significar nada en absoluto, pero a Sakura no la engañó.

Sasori los miró sorprendido y más tarde, cuando Sakura estaba preparando el desayuno, le comentó:

-No sabía que Yami y Sasuke tuvieran una aventura –parecía molesto.

-No es nada serio –le contestó Sakura. al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma.

-Sasuke es un soltero empedernido.

-Lo sé, me lo dijo él mismo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse Yami por aquí?

-Supongo que por lo menos hasta que yo esté en forma y pueda empezar a trabajar.

-Ha sido una suerte para Sasuke encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerle el trabajo, ¿no crees?

-Quizá –hubo algo en su voz que le hizo preguntar a Sasori:

-¿Qué pasa, es que no te gusta Yami?

-No es eso –contestó rápidamente-. No es muy buena en su trabajo, no sé por qué Sasuke deja que continué trabajando en el libro.

-Probablemente porque tiene un cuerpo fantástico –y cambió inmediatamente de expresión-. Lo siento, no quería que te sintieras despreciada. Tú también tienes un cuerpo muy bonito –y como si así pudiera enmendarse, la besó.

Después del desayuno, Sasuke invitó a Sasori a reunirse con él y con Naruto.

-Si te quedas aquí es posible que te aburras.

-¿Con dos mujeres maravillosas haciéndome compañía? –contestó Sasori con expresión burlona.

-No quiero que distraigas a Yami, y Sakura necesita descansar.

-No se me ocurriría presionar a ninguna de las dos. Así que si no te importa, me quedaré aquí.

Pero estaba claro que a Sasuke sí le importaba, y Sakura no llegaba a comprender por qué. Era absurdo que pretendiese que Sasori se pasara el día observando las focas. Para él la ecología sólo era una afición, no tenía ni remotamente el interés que pudieran tener Sasuke o su hermano.

De modo que Naruto y Sasuke se fueron solo. Sakura terminó de recoger la cocina y se sentó a charlar con Sasori. Ninguno parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar, y Sasori se levantaba de vez en cuando para ir a ver a Yami y ofrecerse a llevarle una bebida o algo de comer.

Yami tomó su habitual descanso durante las horas más calurosas del día y Sakura se dio un baño en el mar con Sasori. Afortunadamente, éste no volvió a pedirle que volviera con él.

-¿Crees que va a ver tormenta? –le preguntó por la tarde a Sasori-. Hace más calor del habitual.

-No creo –se protegió los ojos con la mano para mirar hacia el cielo y observó las nubes-. La temporada de lluvias va de enero hasta abril. Creo que también son esos los meses más calurosos. Durante el resto del año apenas llueve.

-¿Quieres decir que hace más frío que hace unos meses? –preguntó Sakura con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Por lo visto.

-Pues menos mal que no voy a estar aquí cuando empiece a apretar el calor otra vez. Creo que no podría soportarlo.

-¿Crees que Sasuke cambiará de opinión y os permitirá quedaros? Es una pena que se deshaga de dos personas como vosotros por culpa de un pequeño engaño.

-Para Sasuke no ha sido tan pequeño –admitió con pesar-. Si no fuera por el libro, ya estaríamos los dos en casa.

Sasori le tomó las manos.

-Siento que lo hayas tenido que pasar mal por mi culpa. Me gustaría que me dejaras decirle algo a Sasuke.

-No –sacudió la cabeza con firmeza-. Nos hemos metido solos en este lío y tendremos que sufrir las consecuencias.

-Pero…

-No quiero volver hablar de eso, Sasori.

Durante los días siguientes, advirtió que Sasuke no les quitaba los ojos de encima a ella y Sasori. Quizá fuera porque no podía comprender que su amigo le hubiera dado una nueva oportunidad.

Y, por fin, llegó el día en el que anunció que ya iba a poder seguir mecanografiando el libro.

Habían terminado de cenar, Sasori e Naruto se habían acercado a charlar con Eri y con Kei, que estaban dando un paseo por la playa, y Sakura se había quedado a solas con Sasuke.

En vez de parecer complacido al oír la noticia, tal como Sakura esperaba, Sasuke arqueó las cejas con desprecio.

-Pensaba que nunca iba a llegar este momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pensaba que, estando Sasori aquí, pretendías prolongar tu descanso. Piénsatelo bien, Sakura. No vas poder pasar más días tomando el sol con él, o bañándoos juntos mientras os susurráis palabras de amor al oído.

-No estaba fingiendo, si es eso lo que quieres decir. ¿Crees que a mi me gusta estar vendo a Yami hacer mi trabajo? Sasuke, quiero volver a trabajar.

-Suena como si hablaras en serio.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio! –insistió-. Empezaré mañana mismo, así que será mejor que se lo digas a Yami. Eri y Kei deben de estar hartos de seguir aquí. Supongo que se alegrarán de poder moverse de la isla.

-¿Y Sasori también se irá? –preguntó secamente-. ¿Así que por fin volveremos a la normalidad?

-Supongo que sí –contestó.

-¿Sasori sabe ya que vas a empezar a trabajar mañana.

-No.

-Pero se lo dirás esta noche. Va a ser una escena de despedida conmovedora. Quizá hasta pase la noche en tu tienda. ¿Ese es el plan, Sakura? –hablaba como si estuviera enfadado, y Sakura no podía entender por qué.

De repente los interrumpió la voz de Sasori. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto.

-Sé que no debería haber estado escuchando –les dijo-. Pero estás completamente equivocado, Sasuke. Sakura y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Sasori.

-¿Pero no habéis hecho las paces?

Sasori frunció el ceño y miró intrigado a Sakura. Está sacudió la cabeza, intentado decirle que no continuara hablando, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Sí, hemos hechos las paces –contestó Sasori-. Pero sólo somos amigos, eso es todo. No hay nada más entre nosotros. Supongo que lo sabes, ¿no? Le pedí a Sakura que volviera conmigo, pero no quiso, y no la culpo por ello. Cometí una injusticia terrible con ella. Creo que yo tampoco podré perdonarme jamás a mí mismo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Una injusticia? ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

-¿No te lo ha contado Sakura?

-Por el amor de Dios Sasori, ¿qué me tenía que contar?

Sasori se sentó con ellos.

-Sakura no me estaba engañando, como yo pensaba. No tenía ninguna aventura a mis espaldas.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y miró alternativamente a Sasori y a Sakura.

-¿Eso es verdad?

Sakura asintió, pero habría preferido que Sasori mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-Sakura es la persona más leal y maravillosa que conozco. Mira lo que fue capaz de hacer por Naruto.- y tú, amigo mío, harías mejor en pedirle disculpas por tu abominable conducta. Llevo días queriendo contarte esto, pero Sakura no me lo ha permitido. La estás ofendiendo, Sasuke. Me sorprende que todavía esté dispuesta a quedarse a terminar el libro.

Sakura le agarró el brazo a Sasori y sacudió la cabeza.

-Por favor, Sasori. Me estás avergonzando.

Sasori se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, ya he dicho suficiente. Os dejaré para que continuéis hablando. Creo que ahora debería tener una pequeña conversación con Yami. Le he tomado cariño a esa jovencita. ¿Te sentaría mal que le diera mi dirección para que podamos vernos cuando vuelva a Inglaterra, Sasuke?

Sakura no se había dado cuenta del interés que Yami había despertado en Sasori. Aquello era toda una sorpresa. ¿Sería ella la razón por la que había vuelto? Si ese era el caso, debía haberse llevado una gran desilusión al ver a Yami coqueteando con Sasuke.

Para su asombro, Sasuke esbozó una calurosa sonrisa.

-En absoluto, Sasori.

-Yo pensaba que te gustaba Yami –comentó Sakura, incapaz de contenerse, en cuanto Sasori se fue.

-¿He dado esa impresión?

-Definitivamente, sí.

-¿Y te ha molestado?

¿Habría llegado el momento de sincerarse? Sakura decidió que no; en aquellas circunstancias, la verdad sólo serviría para humillarla todavía más. Así que se encogió de hombros y contestó:

-En absoluto. Lo que tú hagas es asunto tuyo.

Una sombra oscureció la mirada de Sasuke.

-No tienes una muy buena opinión de mí, ¿verdad?

-De la misma forma que tú tampoco has tenido nunca una buena opinión de mí.

-¿Por qué demonios, me has hecho creer que Sasori y tú habías vuelto a ser novios?

-Autoprotección, supongo –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke la miró confundido.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle Sakura que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Cómo podía confesarle algo así a un hombre que lo único que sentía por ella era deseo?

-Sakura, contéstame –le pidió-. ¿Por qué has vuelto a engañarme?

-Porque… porque pensaba que así podría mantenerte aparatado de mí –susurró.

-¿Y eso era lo que querías? ¿Qué no me acercara a ti?

-La verdad es que no.

-¿Pero preferías que no te tocara, que no volviera besarte?

-No.

-¿Entonces _qué_, Sakura?

-No me gustan que abusen de mí. Me gusta que…

-¿Abusar? –la interrumpió duramente-. ¿Eso es lo que te han parecido mis besos, un abuso?

Sakura asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Sasuke dio un puñetazo tan fuerte e inesperado en la mesa que Sakura dio un respingo.

-Quiero que dejemos las cosas claras –tronó-. Jamás te he forzado. Tú siempre has participado por voluntad propia. Por muy estúpido que pueda parecerte, yo tenía la impresión de que disfrutabas besándome.

-Una vez dijiste que eso sólo era deseo –contestó Sakura con el corazón roto.

-¿Te dije eso? –le preguntó furioso-. No lo recuerdo. Si lo hice, era sólo una forma de hablar; te aseguro que no quería decir que mi interés fuera puramente sexual. Dios mío Sakura, supongo que me conoces lo suficiente para como para no pensar eso.

-No te conozco en absoluto –contestó Sakura con tristeza.

-Entonces quizá debería contarte lo que siento.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón. No sabía si estaba preparada para aquello. Aquel podía ser el final de todas sus esperanzas.

-Sakura –le tomó la mano y se la sostuvo entre las suyas-. Mírame, Sakura.

Sakura obedeció.

-¿Sabes por qué estaba enfadado cuando te obligué a admitir que no estabas casada con Naruto?

-¿Porque… odias que te mientan? –sugirió.

-No… sí, pero no era eso –sacudió la cabeza con firmeza-. Fue porque había estado reprimiendo hasta entonces mis sentimientos. Estaba completamente enamorado de ti y me había obligado a ocultar lo que sentía. La frustración me estaba destrozando total y absolutamente. Quería que me dijeras la verdad. Hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano para que lo admitieras, excepto preguntártelo directamente. Dios mío, Sakura, me entraron ganas de estrangularte.

¡La amaba! ¡Sasuke la _amaba_! Aquellas dos palabras revoloteaban alegremente por su mente, convertida de pronto en la más deliciosa de las melodías. Sasuke la amaba.

-Contéstame, maldita sea. Di algo, Sakura. Ríete en mi cara, si eso es lo que sientes.

Sakura lo miró y adivinó en su rostro el dolor y la incertidumbre que su confesión le había causado.

-Si me amas –le dijo con voz ronca-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando salió todo a la luz?

-Porque, que Dios me perdone, quería castigarte –gruñó-. Quería herirte como tú me habías herido. Además, me habías dicho que habías vuelto con Sasori, y el hecho de que hubiera venido a verte así lo demostraba. Te había perdido sin haber podido tenerte nunca, Sakura. no tienes idea de cuánto he sufrido.

Y todavía parecía estar sufriendo.

-Jamás había soñado con conocer a alguien como tú –continúo diciendo-, alguien que amara las islas tanto como yo, alguien que había encajado tan bien en ellas que cuando se marchara iba a dejar un gran vacío en mi corazón.

-No tengo por qué irme –susurró Sakura-. Nunca.

Sasuke la taladró con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que estás dispuesta a quedarte permanentemente en el campamento? ¿Qué no te importaría continuar siendo mi mecanógrafa? Dios mío Sakura, no podría soportarlo sintiendo…

-Quiero ser algo más que tu mecanógrafa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Puedes hablar más claro?

Sakura se humedeció los labios.

-Estoy diciendo, Sasuke, que yo también te quiero.

Sasuke le soltó la mano y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, como si necesitara espacio para pensar claramente.

-¿Has dicho lo que creo que has dicho?

-Sí –contestó Sakura, deseando volver a oír decir a Sasuke que la amaba, revivir aquel sueño hecho realidad.

-¿De verdad, Sakura?

Sakura cerró los ojos y asintió. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, vio un profundo anhelo reflejado en los de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo puedes quererme cuando he sido tan cruel contigo?

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes amarme tú, cuando te habías jurado no enamorarte nunca? ¿Cómo puedo haberme enamorado yo, que creía que no iba a volver a mirar a ningún hombre después de lo que me había pasado con Sasori? Esas cosas pasan, queramos nosotros o no.

-¿Pero de verdad me quieres?

-Sí, Sasuke. Con todo mi corazón.

Se levantaron los dos casi al mismo tiempo, se abrazaron y se besaron, dejando por primera vez que el amor inundara su beso. Sakura se sentía como si estuviera flotando, estaba exultante y era tal la intensidad de su amor por Sasuke que tenía la sensación de que iba a estallar.

Cuando Sasuke levantó a cabeza, lo miró a los ojos y le pidió:

-Dime que esto no es un sueño.

-Si tú estás soñando, entonces yo también –y volvió a besarla.

-¿Entonces no hubo nada entre Yami y tú? –le preguntó Sakura cuando se separaron para tomar aire-. La vi salir de tu tienda una noche y…

-Maldita sea –gruñó-. Admitió que estuve coqueteando con ella, quería ponerte celosa, pero sólo es una niña. Creo que ella estaba experimentando. La rechacé delicadamente, no sucedió nada. Además, estoy seguro de que ella tampoco sentía nada serio por mí.

-Tengo que reconocer que conseguiste ponerme celosa. A veces me sentía enferma de celos.

-Y yo estaba completamente ciego. Sasori me había hecho una descripción tan terrible de ti, antes de que te conociera, que me negaba a pensar que en tu forma de reaccionar pudiera haber algo más que simple deseo. Pensaba que no tenían ningún tipo de principio. Incluso llegue a creer que te gustaba Kiba –sonrió con tristeza-. Soy culpable de haber abusado de ti, Sakura. Y me avergüenzo profundamente de ello. No te culparía si no pudieras perdonarme.

-Ya estás perdonado –susurró.

-A Sasori no lo has perdonado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no has querido volver con él, a pesar de que ha reconocido que estaba equivocado.

-Supongo que eso significa que nunca he estado verdaderamente enamorada.

Sasuke pareció quedar satisfecho con su respuesta.

-¿Y a mí cuánto me quieres?

-Lo suficiente para que dure toda la vida –contestó.

A aquella respuesta le siguió otro beso.

-Ni siquiera me importa ya terminar el libro. Tú eres lo único que me importa. Te quiero, y quiero casarme contigo. ¿De verdad crees que puedas vivir aquí?

-Puedo vivir dondequiera que tu vivas.

-¿No quieres tener una casa en Inglaterra y una familia?

-No hasta que tú estés listo para ello.

-Tengo la sensación de que voy a estar listo antes de lo que pensaba. ¿Habrá sido el destino el que te ha traído hasta mí, Sakura?

-Creo que lo que me ha traído hasta ti ha sido la ambición de mi hermano. Siento haberte mentido, de verdad. Odiaba aquella farsa, iba en contra de todos mis principios y siempre estaba asustada ante la posibilidad de que lo descubrieras.

-¿No te imaginabas que ya lo sabía?

-Sí –admitió-. Estaba bastante segura, no parabas de dejar caer indirectas, pero no podía abandonar a Naruto. Tenía que seguir fingiendo.

-Me parce algo admirable por tu parte. Muy pocas hermanas harían una cosa así.

-Quiero mucho a Naruto.

-Y yo te quiero ti –musitó-. Ha sido muy duro esperar a que confesaras, y creo que esa fue una de las razones por las que os pude en tiendas separadas. Así os resultaba más difícil urdir mentiras.

-Me alegro de que lo hicieras.

-Ha sido la mayor frustración de mi vida. Me sentí atraído hacia ti desde el primer momento y estabas tan deliciosamente enfadada… Pensaba recogerme el pelo sin necesidad de que me lo dijera nadie, me dijiste. Dios mío, estabas preciosa.

-Yo sentí algo parecido por ti. Supongo que nuestro único consuelo es que si no hubiera fingido ser la esposa de Naruto, no habría podido venir y no te habría conocido –era algo que había pensado a menudo.

-Sí, nos hizo un favor a los dos. Y por supuesto, va a quedarse aquí durante todo el tiempo que quiera. Está demostrando ser un miembro importante en la investigación que estamos llevando a cabo. ¿Qué dirá cuando se entere de las nuevas noticias?

-Ya sabe que estoy enamorada de ti –confesó Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-¿Y Sasori? ¿Él también lo sabe? ¿Por eso se ha metido conmigo? No me digas que he sido yo el último en enterarme.

-No, Sasori no lo sabe. Él cree que sigues siendo un soltero que nos casemos cuanto antes.

-Si quieres, podemos casarnos en las islas –repuso, mirándolo a los ojos con adoración-. O podemos volver a Inglaterra y celebrar una gran boda con…

-¡No! Nos casaremos aquí, mañana mismo. O al menos en cuanto podamos arreglarlo todo. No quiero esperar. No estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que alguien pueda separarte de mí.

-Eso no sucederá nunca, Sasuke –le dijo, con una confiada sonrisa-. Eres el único hombre de mi vida. Pero sólo me casaré contigo si me aseguras que será para siempre.

-Supongo que nuestros padres, al igual que la mayoría de la gente, pensaron lo mismo cuando se casaron. Pero si tengo capacidad para hacerte feliz durante el resto de tu vida, lo haré. He esperado mucho para no equivocarme. Te quiero, Sakura, y te querré durante el resto de mi vida. Te lo prometo.

Sakura quiso hacerle la misma promesa. Unieron sus manos y fueron juntos hasta la playa de la que siempre sería para ellos la isla más bonita del planeta.

…_**Fin…**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

Hola! =)

Cómo están¿? Espero que bien :D Primero que nada lamento haber tardado pero es que tenía escrito de matemáticas T_T odio los números, pero no quedó de otra que ponerme a estudiar.

Bueno llegó el fin de la historia, es extraño cuando uno acaba con un fic, siendo una adaptación o un fic propio. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

De todas formas tengo algo que proponerles. Como sabrán todas mis adaptaciones con SasuSaku e incluso ya tengo más historia de esta pareja para subir, pero tengo la intención cambiar un poco a otras parejas de Naruto, así que les quería preguntar a usted cual pareja desean¿? :) Díganme cual de las parejas de Naruto les gusta más y aquella que sea más nombrada será la principal en una e mis adaptaciones. _**ATENCIÓN: **__Hay dos parejas_ _de las cuales si o si no escribiré, esas son SasuHina y NaruSaku. No tengo nada en contra de aquellas personas que les gustan estas parejas, pero para mi es una cosa que aborresco _(¬¬exagerada, jeje)

Eso era todo, me despido hasta la próxima. Los quiero.

SAYO!... xD

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyaron y siguieron a lo largo de la historia =)**

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… **_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...**_ **=)**

_***Zembre98***_

_***Beauty Little Star***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Lovely wendy***_

_***MitsukoAyame***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Bloo***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Ani* **_(2)

_***Lucero***_

_***Avigail-Natsumi***_

_***aRiElLa 95***_

_***Sakulali***_

_***danny***_

_***Arely***_

_***loriana***_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


End file.
